Sons of Apocalypse Redux
by WolfRanger2003
Summary: When a town in Montana is attacked by an unknown party the X-Men arrive to investigate. What they find brings new light on a years old mystery. While they are seeking answers others from a dark and nightmare filled alternate future seek to prevent the horrors they unleashed. A major Marvel Crossover (Comics, Television, Animated, Movies)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do Not Own anything, MARVEL owns it all. Well except my OCs.

* * *

A/N: A restart of Sons of Apocalypse. My Original Characters were way over powered, and it was chapter ten before I even got to the main story. Much of the world built in the original will be reused here, so I will leave the original up for a time. I'm planning to get several chapters written before posting. As of this posting Chapter 2 is finished and Chapter 3 is almost done.

Forward: This story takes place in an alternate reality obviously. It will use some concepts from the movies, 90s animated series, and comics. Story starts in 1989

Various Speech Indicators:

"normal speech"

 _Telepathic or Mental speech_

'Character thoughts or Deadpool's 4th wall breaks'

{Dialogue in various languages meant for only the characters speaking to each other to understand, language will be indicated}

* * *

-Prologue-

* * *

(Future, safe haven bunker)

A grim-faced man stood before the monitor watching recordings being sent back to their hidden bunker. All showed the same destruction and death. This had not been his will, this was not supposed to end like this. Even his ancient mind could not fathom what had come to pass.

Heavy footsteps signaled the arrival of another. Bishop entered followed by two others, "We found it. Right where you said it would be."

En Sabah Nur nodded as he looked past the time traveler to a young man with black hair and a jaw set with rage, "What else have you found my son?"

A snarl ripped through the young man as he pushed past Bishop to face his progenitor, "They are all dead. You, emotionless bastard." The others could tell he was barely holding back his transformation, "Mother, my siblings, everyone. I am the monster, I am the one who deserves to be torn apart and crucified." His rage seemed to lessen as he turned away, "Me, not them…never them."

Apocalypse looked to the others with confusion. The third man, Sinister, stepped towards the younger man placing a hand on his shoulder, "We found Wolfsbane and Dire Wolf bound to…beams crossed like an X. Dire Wolf was long dead, not even he could heal from the damage done to him."

Bishop quickly spoke up, "Rahne was alive when we got there, barely. I don't want to even think about what those things were doing to her before she was strung up." He looked the ancient mutant in the eye, "Kaine at least got to say his goodbye before we had to flee. There is no way to get close enough to that machine to turn it off."

Nur looked back to the monitor, "What have I done?"

"What you have done?" Kaine tuned back towards him, "Was this not your dream father? A world where only the strong can survive. You and I are all that's left. Every one of those sick fucks you had Sinister make. Those things out there are cobbled together from them. My sweet innocent sister, I felt her mind being twisted and warped until nothing of her remained." He huffed several times before continuing, "What you have done father is accomplish what no other villain ever has. You won."

"Kaine," Apocalypse watched as one of the few humans to survive entered from another door. The hideous scaring across the right side of her face did little to detract from her looks. She kept one hand on the small bump on her lower abdomen, the reason she'd been forbidden to join them going to the machine, "That's enough."

As Kaine moved to her Apocalypse turned away to face Bishop, "Is there any way to undo this string of events?"

Bishop shook his head, "Not directly. Your son Quantum's power locked this timeline into being. Perhaps we destroy the machine, but we cannot enter our own past to undo the damage. We lost Cable the first time we tried, and Fitzroy nearly tore himself apart when he tried using his powers."

"I think all hope is not lost." Sinister stepped up to the monitor, "None of those mutates have ever displayed his powers. Could Quantum actually be alive somewhere, one of the other safe havens outside the reach of the machine."

Kain spoke up, "Quantum is physically dead, but not mentally." The three older men turned to him, he had the woman secure in his arms, "45 transferred Quantum's mind into Kelly before he died during the battle. 45 and Quantum were killed outside the machine, so their bodies were left behind when it fled to that icy hell."

Bishop looked surprised, "Is that true Miss Wainwright?"

She nodded as she touched the scar on her face, "It was after Kaine did this. I stumbled onto them. Quantum had been stabbed by Daken and was bleeding out. 4…45 I'm not sure what had happened to him but his was missing most of his left side. He begged me to help his brother…so Quantum's mind was moved into my subconscious."

A sense of renewed hope spread through the room. Sinister was the first to react, "We cannot change what has happed in our world, but perhaps we can make a new one. One where that blasted Celestial trap was never activated."

Bishop frowned, "One problem…Quantum is only a consciousness without a body. On top of that he's in a, no offense Kelly, but a human body. How is he going to be able to use his powers?"

Kelly smiled, "He says, and I quote…oh ye of little faith."

* * *

-Chapter 1-

* * *

(Present, Xavier's School for the Gifted)

Rahne Sinclair, the mutant called Wolfsbane was at this moment running through the grounds in the form of a large wolf. She sped through the small forest that sat along the perimeter of the property. The fresh damp smelling foliage giving a sense of calm to her rattled mind. The nightmare had been so real, more memory than dream.

It had been the third time this week it had happened. Each time it was impossible to return to sleep. After the first few times she had merely lain awake until dawn and the first bell of the day sounded to raise those still asleep. When she was caught napping during Doctor McCoy's biology class, and later Mister Logan had to step in during a Danger Room session to protect her she'd been forced to reveal her sleeping troubles. Half the telepaths at the school had been offering to help her, but she didn't even want Dani to see the horrors that plagued her sleep.

Running up a bluff that overlooked the property she was surprised to not find anyone else present. Usually she had to sneak around Mr. Logan, which was a feat unto itself, or some upper classmen who'd snuck out to meet in secret. Those last groups were no doubt the reason the Wolverine came up here. He never struck her as the type to enjoy sunrises.

 _Rahne?_ The voice was quiet, with no little amount of strain, _Rahne, where are you?_

Immediately she reverted to her transition form and looked towards the manor, the roof just visible from this vantage, _Professor?_

 _Ah, there you are. Relief was evident in the Professor's mental voice, Miss Moonstar and Miss Manh were quite alarmed too find you missing._

 _Sorry, I just needed to take a run._ She sat on the top of the bluff and faced towards the east, _I didn't mean to make them worry._

The Professor's projected voice took a subtle shift, to that of a caring parent, or at least what she thought a caring parent would sound like, _We know that Rahne, but it is dangerous for you to leave without letting someone know. This isn't Muir Island you should know that by now._

Her ear twitched as she heard someone step on a twig. With a growl she turned towards the tree line but saw no one. A sniff of the air revealed nothing, _Professor? I'm not alone._

Rahne, I do not detect anyone near you. There was a momentary pause as she felt the Professor doing a cursory scan of her mind, _I am sending Kurt to retrieve you stay where you are._

A loud popping sound and the acrid smell of sulfur that burned her nose and she was no longer alone. The red and black uniform of the Nightcrawler was a welcome sight as his eyes combed the shadows around them.

His tail lashed back and forth dangerously as the sharp spade at the end seemed to be ready for a fight. Most would be frightened of the demon like mutant. Those fools did not try and learn anything about Kurt Wagner. Things like his faith and his tendency to fight only as a last resort or to protect others.

Kurt's eyes locked onto something in the early morning gloom. The tension in his shoulders eased as his face took an exasperated expression, "Do not worry Rahne, it is merely Daken."

The boy edged out of the darkness followed by a girl that appeared to be close to his age, "I'm not alone…Laura couldn't sleep."

With a relieved sigh Rahne approached the two children, "Yeh right nearly gave me a heart attack." She frowned, "Logan doesn't know yeh are out here?"

Laura shook her head, "That's why I woke Daken."

"Like their father and you in wolf form the Professor would have trouble detecting them without Cerebro or actively seeking them." Kurt walked up and put out his three fingered hand, "Well let us return to the manor."

Reluctantly they each took hold of a finger and once Kurt tightened his hold they vanished from the bluff. Upon their arrival they found themselves within the Professor's study.

They instantly knew the Professor was not alone. Emma Frost and Jean Grey were seated in front of the desk, Kurt's daughter Talia sitting on Jean's lap. The girl had been coloring in a book laid upon her own lap but had quickly changed focus upon hearing her father's arrival. Leaning against a bookshelf was Logan, his legal ward Kitty Pryde and adopted daughter Jubilee. Both present to keep Daken and Laura from being in any danger from the older mutant.

From his chair Xavier looked over the groups within his office, "Rahne, your dormmates have returned there. We will discuss your troubles momentarily, but first we'll clear the room a bit."

Kurt being quick on the uptake moved to Jean and collected Talia, "Aye, thank you Jean for looking after her. Now we will make ourselves scarce."

"No problem Kurt," Jean returned the crayons to their box with her powers before handing them and the coloring book to Nightcrawler, "She is very low maintenance for a three-year-old."

Smiling they vanished in the expected noisy and smelly fashion unique to Nightcrawler's family. Logan following Kurt's lead headed for the door, "Come on you lot, Chuck needs the room cleared."

"Really Logan?" Kitty threw her hands up, "You were snarling a minute ago, now just let's go. We could have stayed in bed for another hour, did you forget we have Danger Room sessions today?"

Jubilee nodded, "Tell me about it." The younger pair quickly moved to follow, each grabbing the hand of one of the older girls.

Once they were gone Rahne looked to the remaining telepaths. The Professor steepled his fingers and rested his chin on his thumbs, "You have had the nightmare again?"

"Yes sir," Rahne nervously rubbed her arm, "It's the same. A dark cold room, I try to open my eyes, but I can't see anything. I'm strapped to some sort of table, there are garbled voices. Then I feel strange, like something is being pulled out of me. The pain is horrible, worse than anything I have felt before."

Emma looks sadly to the younger woman, "Rahne, when did these dreams start?"

"Not long after the joy riding incident after you and the surviving Hellions relocated here." Rahne turned to Jean, "They have been getting worse recently. At first it happened a couple times a year, now it's been nearly every other night."

Jean stood, "What do you remember about that incident?"

Rahne shook her head, "I remember us getting on the Blackbird, taking off, and James avoiding some Airforce jets. Everything gets fuzzy about the time we landed. After that I just remember waking up in the infirmary."

Leaning back in his chair Xavier frowned, "I have a feeling this dream is a repressed memory. It may in fact help us to understand the missing hours of that incident. Between the time you landed, and the X-Men arrived to retrieve your team, there is the unexplained cause of you all losing any memory of what happened, or the fact all the others were in perfect health, yet you were in critical condition."

"We can do a deep scan of Rahne's memories, perhaps beak through the neural block her mind built to protect her." Emma frowned, "Or perhaps retrace their flight. We were more concerned about getting Rahne medical attention and the others back here. It is very likely we missed something on our preliminary sweep of the area."

Rahne didn't like either option, but she was prevented from responding as the door flew open. A mutant resource division soldier rushed in ignoring the three women and nearly crashed into the desk before collapsing.

Panting for breath the man looked up to the Professor, "Sorry for the interruption sir, but Chamberlin just reported code red situation."

Xavier frowned as Emma helped the soldier into her chair. After a quick scan the White Queen turned to the Professor, "Big Sky Montana…it was nearly wiped from the map. Four unidentified mutants attacked in the night, a fifth unidentified attempted to intercede. Shield and MRD tactical and medical squads are on the ground. Chamberlin is requesting support in case of a follow up attack."

With a stiff nod the Professor turned to Jean and Rahne, "Jean get Scott up and brief him. Rahne, rouse some of your teammates and get to the hanger."

* * *

(2 hours later Big Sky Montana)

Agent Chamberlin walked the barren and rubble strewn streets, two of his troopers flanking him. Everywhere he looked emergency services were combing through the wreckage for survivors. Shaking his head, he looked to the trooper on his right, "Have the scout teams reported in yet?"

"Yes sir," The trooper checked his armband, "No signs of the attackers. We did find a burnt out cabin a few miles out. Two fresh graves, an old man the cabin's owner identified one of the attackers. Didn't know the other three, or the boy the locals said took on the others."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose he tried not to think of the boy. He'd been forced to order the kid tranquilized so medics could see to his wounds. The local police had found him holed up in an alley, not too hard to find thanks to the trail of blood he'd left behind.

The other trooper spoke up, "Squad three reported the boy is in stable condition. They are keeping him under sedation to keep him from bolting again."

With a nod Chamberlin looked towards the epicenter of the destruction where the real fight had taken place, "Have them remain alert until we can turn him over to the team being sent by Xavier. Kid deserves better than scrounging for scraps and sleeping in crawlspaces."

Reaching the battle site, he quickly spotted Fury surveying the number of white sheet covered bodies with yellow evidence place cards next to their heads. The head of SHIELD shook his head before turning to Chamberlin, "Your teams locate them yet?"

"No, we've found a few places they may have attacked before coming here, but nothing concrete." Chamberlin indicated the dried blood leading away from the site, "If we'd gotten her a few minutes earlier we could have given that kid some support. Seen the pictures?"

Fury gave a curt nod, "Kid turned into a pretty big dog. Thinking the other one is a kid too?"

"Possible, we'll know more after the blood tests. Kid took a beating, but he gave as good as he got." Chamberlin noticed one of his troopers was listening in on his radio, "So the cavalry arrives, better late than never I suppose."

The two men watched as a large jet did a flyby before moving to hover over the scene. A hatch on the underside opened as several colorfully dressed people dropped down. Chamberlin made a mental note of the X-Men and New Mutants present.

"Chamberlin?" He was surprised as a young redhead barreled into him. He easily recognized Rahne, he had known her since she was a little girl living on Muir Island, "I thought you were still at the research facility."

Pulling her back to get a better look he smiled at her, "What can I say, I was getting bored listening to all the eggheads. Needed to get back into the thick of it. Look at you, no longer that scrawny little girl my son coaxed out of that soggy old box."

She returned the smile before indicating the others, "We were sent as support. Karma is my team leader, but Cyclops is supervising this operation."

With a nod Chamberlin turned to Scott Summers, "Sir, Agent Chamberlin, I was the first official on the scene. Director Fury's people arrived shortly after we did."

Cyclops stepped up, "Sorry we didn't get here sooner, your report and request for assistance were somehow delayed. We have people looking into it."

"Good, but as you can see we were all a little late to the party." Chamberlin shook his head, "All we got on the attackers are some grainy CTC footage and a couple polaroids. They had cleared out before we could even deploy let alone get boots on the ground here."

Frowning Cyclops crossed his arms, "What about the fifth one, what you got on him?"

"Well, just about everything. Kid took on the other four like he was bred for it. Put one of them out before he knew what hit him. Had a little trouble with a heavy hitter that looked like an alligator and a gorilla had a baby. The one we think was leading the attack took a bullet from the deputy laying over there by the traffic light, he hung back after that. The last attacker looked like a negative exposure of the kid. Most this rubble came about due to their fight." Chamberlin indicated the pharmacy on the corner, "We got the kid in there, he's sedated only for the simple fact there was no other way to treat his wounds."

Fury nodded along with the report, "I spoke with the sheriff in charge here. It took him a bit to rally the locals, but after the kid took a nasty strike to his side they brought down righteous fury upon the attackers. They fled, but in the confusion, they lost sight of the mutant that was defending them. In the end they found that blood trail over there. Were all a little shocked to find a child at the other end. He was pretty weak from blood loss before your MRD boys showed up."

Cyclops indicated the pharmacy, "Hank, take Jean, Rahne, and Dani and give the medics a hand with the kid. The rest of us will split up and give the scout teams a hand. Warpath you're with me."

There were silent nods as everyone moved to follow orders.

Chamberlin led the group into the pharmacy, "We set up in here because the local hospital is already at code black. The closest three all reported in as code black as well."

Beast noticed the standard five-man squad of MRD troopers set up in a defensive pattern around the back office, their sharpshooter leaning on the pharmacy counter weapon at the ready. He also took note of the two medics resting, a normal medic squad consists of three trained medical personnel as well as a light trooper and a heavy trooper as back up.

Entering the back room, he saw the third medic watching the boy's vitals on portable field equipment. Hearing their entrance, the medic looked up, "Sir, the kid's healing factor is no joke. Not real sure how long he'll remain sedated at this rate. I'd strap him to the cot if I thought it would even help."

McCoy spoke up, "Perhaps fewer weapons within sight will calm the child. I doubt the attackers will return so quickly if the report is anything to go on."

Concurring Chamberlin raised his commlink, "Squad three move to exterior positions, report anything you find suspicious. Medic squad six, troopers take up positions at the main entrance." The troopers were quick to move to their new positions becoming invisible to anyone laying on the cot.

As McCoy went over the report from the medic Chamberlin moved over to Rahne, "I had to shake myself when we found him. For a split second I was back in that Inverness alley we found you in."

Rahne nodded. The boy laying on the cot had darker hair, but it was of a reddish-brown color. He was covered from the waist down by a standard MRD sheet, his arms were also covered in a short reddish-brown fur. Much of his chest was covered in off white bandages spotted with splotches where blood seeped through. His ears were tapered like hers in transitional form, and two elongated eye teeth were visible over his lower lip.

Jean knelt next to the cot and carefully placed a hand on his brow, "His mind is very strange. Memories of pain, torment…he's seen the SHIELD symbol, but doesn't know what it means. There are images of places, people, things he knows but not why or how. He is very scared." She quickly broke contact and stood back, "He was terrified of those others, they were here after him."

Chamberlin frowned, "The townspeople I interviewed said he wandered into town a couple months ago. They were going to report him to the regional office but felt since he wasn't causing any harm there was no rush. He made himself scarce during the day and was hard to find at night. A few people had been seen leaving plates of food out for him. Sheriff said they'd tried a couple times to find out where he was holed up, never could though."

Frowning Jean looked to the agent, "Did the local Vet survive?"

Confused Chamberlin nodded, "Aye, he was helping out with the wounded when we arrived."

Jean looked to Rahne, "Before we leave find him and tell him the child is sorry for lashing out at him." She turned to Beast, "Hank I would avoid any needles for the time being. The Vet had gotten close enough to use a syringe on him."

"Ah, yes no doubt trying to give him a tetanus booster. If these barely visible scars are anything to go by he has lived a very hard existence up till now." Beast looked the child over, "Hmm, by my estimate he is approximately six years old. Limited body fat and defined muscle mass indicative of a highly active lifestyle easy access to food."

Rahne shared a look with Chamberlin before speaking, "When you're like us Doctor McCoy food isn't that hard to come by. Hunger can drive you to extremes." She rubbed a hand under her nose, "Besides if he's got enhanced senses he'd have little trouble finding food sources."

"As I said, the townsfolk were keeping him fed. Also, there was a noticeable decline in the local nuisance animal population about around the time of his arrival." Chamberlin noted several muscle twitches, "Seems to be coming around. I'd suggest we don't crowd him too much."

The boy began shifting restlessly on the cot, a low pained growl emanated from deep in his throat. His eyes blinked blurrily as the others backed up a few steps. He took a few experimental sniffs of the air. Too late Rahne realized their mistake, and that the boy's senses were as keen as her own. His eyes snapped open completely clear and an unusually dark shade of blue. He growled at them as he scooted towards the furthest point of the cot, putting as much space between them as possible.

Jean shook her head, "I can't get through to him. He's in a blind panic. He's trying to transform, but the sedatives haven't completely worn off."

Carefully Rahne stepped forward shifting into her transitional form. This seemed to bring a pause to the child as he blinked at her in confusion. He made small growling sounds as she moved to sit on the opposite corner of the cot.

Dani who had up to this time remained silent started to tell her to retreat, but was preempted by Jean, "Let her try, I'll hold him if he becomes violent."

Rahne ignored them both, keeping her complete focus on the feral child in front of her. In his hunched position she could see the fur ran over his shoulders and down his back, the fur made a Y shape on his back the fur line met from each side about his mid back, then ran down along his spine, and most likely ended near his posterior.

He eyed her carefully seeing that she hadn't moved closer he gave a couple tentative sniffs before edging closer. She caught his sent easily, it was rather strong, he was truly in need of a bath. She was contemplating how to coax him further; Chamberlin's son Wes had used a granola bar on her. Yet she was not sure that would work on this one.

She was so deep in that thought it surprised her, and she had to restrain herself from jumping, as the boy nudged her arm with his head. Obviously, she hadn't hidden her surprise well enough as he moved away slightly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to do that." She carefully reached slowly, "Can you speak?"

The boy's nose twitched slightly as he looked to her clawed hand. Slowly he reached out his own smaller clawed hand. Clutching two of her fingers he brought her palm to his nose to sniff. He looked at her in confusion as he sniffed again. He sniffed at the others, but seemed less concerned with their scents, instead he went back trying to puzzle out something about hers.

Chamberlin frowned, "They said he can speak. It's rudimentary, but it's understandable. Not saying he's a great conversationalist, but he should be able to talk."

Beast rubbed his chin in thought, "He's a child, this is probably all very confusing for him. He was just fighting for his life against four other mutants for reasons we know not. Also, something about Rahne is very intriguing to him."

Dani frowned, "You see the look he sent us a minute ago. It was like we didn't matter, between us and Rahne, there is something that he's trying to figure out."

"It may be as simple as they are similar types of mutations, but we will have to run tests at the manor to find out for sure." Jean looked to see he'd allowed Rahne to pull him into her lap, the sheet once more giving him a bit of modesty, "Yet first let's find something for him to wear."

The medic seemed to appear out of nowhere with a set of MRD sweats and t-shirt in the approximate size of the child, "We brought these in earlier for obvious reasons. There is something strange, when I was doing my preliminary exam there is the number ninety-eight tattooed under his right arm."

"Another puzzle to add onto the pile." Hank opened up the communicator in his ear, "Scott, we have for lack of better terminology secured the young mutant. As far as his condition he seems to be in mild pain, but otherwise mostly recovered. He and Rahne seem to have formed a connection of sorts. I would feel better if we returned to the manor sooner than later."

"Agreed, whoever the attackers were, they are long gone. Warpath could only follow them about a mile from the town before all traces vanished." Scott's voice sounded through all their comms, "Alright people let's pack it in. Nothing left for us to do here." Hank smiled as the boy tapped the X symbol on Rahne's uniform where Scott's voice had emanated from.

* * *

(1 hour later Blackbird in route to manor)

It had taken quite a bit of coaxing to get the boy onto the Blackbird, and a bit of calming via Jean's telepathy to keep him from transforming mid-flight. Rahne was now running her hand through the boy's hair as he slept.

"Your scent seems to have a calming effect on him." Karma sat opposite from her next to Sam, "It is strange how similar he is to you, perhaps a distant cousin."

Sam frowned, "Not necessarily. I got a kid sister that can shed her skin at will and a baby brother with wings. Can't assume relation just because their mutations are similar. Heck even Laura and Daken aren't exactly like Logan. Given Laura is a clone that's saying something."

James looked up from the history book he was studying from, "John and me basically had the same powers. He helped me understand them before…before he left."

His brother was a sore subject for James, one of the few former Hellions he also bore guilt for those slain at the Massachusetts Institute. Though he had parted ways with the Hellions by then, and blamed them for the death of his tribe, he had abandoned them first.

Glancing down at the boy James suddenly dropped his history book as his eyes widened, "How old did Beast estimate his age?"

Dani was in the process of retrieving the dropped book when she froze, "Six…oh…Oh!" Her eyes suddenly mimicked James as the book lay forgotten.

A ripple went through the present New Mutants as each made the connection. Six years ago, the Massachusetts Institute for Higher Learning was attacked by an insane mutant. The Institute was shuttered after the attack, and much of the surviving student body was transferred to Xavier's. James and his surviving former teammates were among the transfers.

Sam shook his head, "No fucking way…I know she was hurt by something while the rest of us were knocked out...but no, how…it's not possible."

A growl from Rahne drew their attention, "Mayhap we continue this were we won't disturb a child's nap. Especially one who just saved a town from utter destruction."

Karma gave an almost painful smile to the child who was looking from each face, "Sorry sweetie, we got a bit carried away. Go back to sleep for a bit longer and we'll be in a nice safe place when you wake."

His brow furrowed for a minute, but Rahne's continued stroking of his hair slowly lulled him back to sleep. After a couple minutes, and Rahne sure the child was asleep she looked to her friends, "This…what happened during that blackout?"

A bit further up the jet the X-Men were gathered around the cockpit door. Scott was at the controls with Beast sitting in the copilot seat. Rouge was watching the younger mutants as Gambit shuffled his cards.

Jean looked over her shoulder at the brunette with a streak of white, "What are you thinking about Rouge?"

With a smirk Rouge turned to her, "What yeh not going to just pluck it out of my head?" She glanced back towards the rear, "The kids just made the same realization we did before takeoff."

"They not kids, not anymore cheri, they be X-Men." Gambit returned his cards to their place in his trench coat, "They seen far too much to be anything less."

"Gambit is right in his own way. No mutant is afforded a true childhood, not with people like William Striker and Graydon Creed out there fanning the flames of hatred." Beast looked back at his teammates.

"Ah why you have to go and bring up Graydon," Rouge made a face like she had swallowed something revolting, "Of all my adopted family you had to mention him."

Gambit smirked, "Ah mon cheri, he no doubt feels the same when he thinks of your lovely face." He received a mix of exasperated looks from the others, even Scott though it's hard to tell through the eyewear, "What?"

* * *

-To Be Continued-

* * *

A/N: So that's the first chapter, tell me what you think. I'll add info blocks at the end of each chapter. These will either flesh out characters or give some information about places mentioned within the story. First up will be the three main OCs that the plot is built around. Some chapters may have added scenes. These will detail various characters or events mentioned within the main story. If there is a particular event you wish expanded in an added scene let me know.

* * *

Subject 98: Name, Axel (Axe) Sinclair: Alias, Dire Wolf

Powers: enhanced strength and agility, size manipulation, heightened senses, able to transform into a wolf like creature, accelerated healing factor

Appearance: Hair, reddish brown: Eyes, blue

Relations: Father, Apocalypse Mother, Rahne Sinclair (Wolfsbane) Siblings, Subjects 1 through 97 (Half-Brothers), Subject 99 (Fraternal Twin Brother), Subject 100 (Fraternal Twin Sister)

Bio: Escaped the lab where he was born and trained for the first three years of his life. Lived a nomadic lifestyle traveling throughout the northern United States and parts of Canada. After three years he stumbled upon his brother. Subsequently they fought destroying much of the town they were in. Axel would be found by MRD (Mutant Resource Division) and turned over to Xavier's school to provide him a safe environment.

* * *

Subject 99: Name, Kaine Sinclair: Alias, Grimfang

Powers: enhanced strength and agility, heightened senses, energy manipulation, able to transform into a wolf like creature, accelerated healing factor (associated with his energy manipulation)

Appearance: Hair, black: Eyes, grey

Relations: Father, Apocalypse Mother, Rahne Sinclair (Wolfsbane) Siblings, Subjects 1 through 97 (Half-Brothers), Subject 98 (Fraternal Twin Brother), Subject 100 (Fraternal Twin Sister)

Bio: Escaped the lab where he was born and trained for the first three years of his life. Found by a couple living near Big Sky Montana, was taken in by them. Remained there until he was six, was discovered by three of his half-brothers sent to find him. Shortly thereafter was found by his twin brother. Their fight destroyed much of the town. He fled with his half-brothers before SHIELD or MRD forces could arrive. Was returned to his father's side and further trained.

* * *

Subject 100: Name, Aida Sinclair: Alias, Raksha

Powers: telepathy, telekinesis, can make solid mental projections, can transform into a wolf like creature, accelerated healing factor

Appearance: Hair, light brown: Eyes, green

Relations: Father, Apocalypse Mother, Rahne Sinclair (Wolfsbane) Siblings, Subjects 1 through 97 (Half-Brothers), Subject 98 (Fraternal Twin Brother), Subject 99 (Fraternal Twin Brother)

Bio: Unlike her brothers she remained in stasis but was still able to affect the external world. When a SHIELD strike team assaulted the lab, she allowed her brothers to escape. Her stasis tank was then confiscated by SHIELD and kept in an undisclosed location. She was removed from stasis sometime before the assault on Big Sky Montana. She is staying in a SHIELD safehouse for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do Not Own anything, MARVEL owns it all.

A/N: Introducing Chapter 2, longer than Chapter 1 and holds better to the main plot and leads into the subplots better by keeping them subplots. Also tried to keep the various atmosphere characters from becoming cardboard set dressings.

* * *

-Chapter 2-

(Xavier's School for the Gifted)

Logan blinked at the scene that greeted him as the elevator doors slid open. Twenty minutes ago, Scott's team had returned to the manor. Fifteen minutes ago, all senior members of the team except Hank had reported to the Professor's study for a debrief. Five minutes ago, Hank canceled an intruder alert from the sublevels but requested immediate assistance. Five seconds ago, the elevator doors opened to a trashed hallway littered with unconscious troopers.

"Oh…Okay," He looked to Summers, "Looks like I've been down here."

Summers eyebrow rose above his ruby tinted glasses, "If it was you there'd be more blood and gore."

The two X-Men entered the hall to survey the damage. Scott tapped his ear commlink, "Cyclops to all personnel on sublevel one, report in."

Several seconds of silence was ended at a crackling response, "Scott, this is Hank. I have him contained but the danger room activated."

"I don't understand the kid was calm when we left you two in the infirmary," Scott frowned in confusion.

Hank's voice sounded exasperated, "I requested a blood sample, but the nurse on duty made rookie mistake in regard to the child's needle phobia. He panicked and transformed. When he exited the infirmary the bio scanners registered an intruder. The alarms and flashing lights are not best for soothing a panicked feral."

Checking that the closest trooper was still breathing Logan looked back to Cyclops, "Next time the _Friends of Humanity_ have a rally, I am so taking this kid."

"Not funny Logan," Scott tapped his commlink once more, "Jean get Emma and Rahne. Hank has him trapped in the danger room, who was the last to use it."

"Me," Logan growled, "Set to level one, had Daken and Laura running through after their sneaking out this morning."

Seeing the medics arriving they moved on down the hall. Logan suddenly stopped, "Hey, infirmary is here on level one, but the danger room is down on level five…how did he get down there?"

The question was soon answered as they came upon a portion of wall that had been torn open. Logan gave a nod, "Taking the vents, not original, but well thought out."

Shaking his head Scott stepped up to the newly added passage between levels, "Come on, better get down there before he hurts himself."

"Himself?" Logan pointed back the way they came, "He just went through three squads of troopers. I don't think this kid is in any danger from a level one training program."

After jumping down they quickly made their way to the danger room's control area. Logan was surprised with what he saw from the observation window, "Hey Specks, you got to see this."

Scott's eyes visibly widened as he noted the boy sitting amidst the wreckage of the danger room's various weapons. The boy had reverted to his normal state and was watching the walls warily.

"Scott we are at the main door, what does it look like in there?" Jean's voice held a tinge of worry.

She was surprised by his replay, "You have to see it to believe."

With a nod to Hank he reset the door controls to open. The four at the door were all surprised as the door hissed open to reveal the danger room in a state worse than even the highest settings could do.

"Oh, my stars and garters," Hank looked around the room as they entered. The boy had turned upon hearing the door but seemed to calm at seeing Rahne.

Rahne leapt over the wreckage landing next too him quickly, "You are unhurt?" The boy held up his hand where a minor gash was already sealing itself.

It was Emma who noticed something else about the boy as she removed her cape and handed it to Rahne, "Hank, was the boy being scanned at the time of his panic?"

"No…curious he was dressed when he bolted from the Infirmary and was still clothed when I trapped him in here." Hank watched as Rahne quickly wrapped the boy in the offered cape. He then surveyed the area and noticed ripped and shredded cloth mixed with the rubble, "I have a theory, but I will need to review the security feeds to see if I'm right."

Jean sighed, "Rahne, I'll excuse you from Psychology today, please return to the infirmary with Hank and the child…we really need to get him a name or find out if he has one."

Emma smirked, "I'll accompany them as well, if little more than to reclaim my cape. This mystery surrounding the child is only growing more intriguing."

* * *

(An hour later Xavier's Study)

* * *

Charles Xavier wasn't sure what he was seeing. The recording being played for the viewing of the staff and MRD personnel leaders was slightly terrifying. The camera within the danger room had been destroyed but had caught quite a bit before it met its untimely end.

The footage showed the boy run into the danger room, the holographic projectors had been set to emulate the school grounds. The door snapped shut behind him, as Hank had shut them to contain him from causing further damage. This had unfortunately triggered the room to start the programed simulation.

At first the boy dodges the room's various weapons, but after he was caught by a metal cable his demeaner changed. The MRD regulation sweats and t-shirt had already looked tight on the transitional form the boy had taken. In moments the boy had quadrupled in size and obviously strength as he proceeded to directly attack the various weapons emplacements as they came at him.

"He had returned to his normal size by the time Logan and I had reached the control room," Scott pinched the bridge of his nose, "We knew from the CTC footage from the scene he was capable of increasing his mass, but we didn't expect this."

"From what I can tell the boy is not fully aware of his limitations," Hank sighed, "In fact he does not even remember what occurred within the danger room itself."

Xavier looked towards Emma, "Did you scan him?"

"Yes, though I could tell by his conversation with Rahne that he was being truthful," She bit her lip in thought, "His combat prowess is not natural. The surface thoughts and feelings Jean scanned through at the scene have me worried. With your permission I would like to set up a deep scan with you and Jean."

Jean frowned, "He spoke to Rahne?"

Emma nodded, "Yes, briefly. While Hank was running a test, and he thought I was not observing them. He was very concerned he had done something bad. He clamed up once he saw me watching."

"So, we have another terrified six-year-old who more likely than not has been experimented on," Logan snarled, "Sometimes I think Raven has the right of it. The sick fucks like Hodge and Trask should be put out of our misery."

"I will try not to take offense of your personal feelings towards my regrettable actions of the past." Standing at the door was Bolivar Trask, "I have paid my debt to society for what I did. I do hope to one day be redeemed in the eyes of both human and mutant communities." He walked over to the Professor's desk set his brief case down, "I am sorry to intrude upon what no doubt is a very important faculty meeting, but I come baring some distressing news."

Xavier frowned, "What has happened?"

Trask sighed, "It seems to be that a prototype X gene scanner has mysteriously vanished from my research lab in San Diego. I would not be so worried had the follow up review of all projects not revealed two sets of blueprints for power dampeners have just as mysteriously vanished." Rubbing his brow, he cleaned his glasses before continuing, "I am happy to report nothing from Sentinel R&D was taken, but since all Sentinel research is handled in my Dallas facility it proves the thefts were done on site."

"An inside job?" Xavier noted his former students were trying to bite their tongues.

With a shake of his head Trask pulled several sheets from the briefcase and handed them to Xavier, "Everyone who works on these projects are vetted by MRD, FBI, CIA, and a host of other acronym agencies. Security at all Trask facilities is handled by MRD, so a security leak is also out of the question."

Frowning Xavier looked across the room to the only other humans present besides Trask, "Major Wilkes, have you been aware of this?"

The oldest of the three, with salt and pepper hair and dressed in a uniform sporting MRD logos sat tight fisted, his teeth grinding was nearly audible before he spoke, "No sir, this is the first I have heard about any thefts. My nephew and I are going to have a very long discussion, as soon as this meeting is finished."

The black-haired man to his left sporting a three-piece suit sighed, "Go easy on him Oliver, you promote your kin into positions of responsibility before they are ready. You should not be surprised they are fearful of reporting failure."

"Please get off your high horse Henry. You Wainwrights are a dime a dozen in the MRD as well." The third man, younger than the other two but already balding. He adjusted his lab coat slightly, "Wainwrights and Wilks, I'm sure the Senate and House oversight committees would love to hear about our own Hatfield's and McCoy's. Uh, sorry no offence Hank."

"None taken Doctor Seiko," Beast turned to Trask, "Is there any clue as to the perpetrator of the crime?"

Trask sighed, "Thanks to Miss Maximoff's actions of three years ago I can rule out SHIELD, SWORD, and the Avengers. That also eliminates Stark Industries, and thanks to that buffoon's tendency to be targeted by corporate espionage AIM, Hammer Industries, and OSCORP no doubt already has access to these plans. That only leaves Genosha, the Weapon X program, Hydra, Latveria, and a thousand and one other hostile nations or organizations."

Xavier sighed as he leaned back in his chair, "As the MRD is equipped to handled Raven, we can rule out the Brotherhood. Since Emma's defection and Mastermind's death the Hellfire Club has kept a low profile." Charles went silent as a stray thought reached him, "What was that Bolivar?"

Jumping slightly Trask turned to the telepath, "Sorry, it was nothing." He went quiet before he seemed to think better of it, "No, it may be something. About a week before the first theft was discovered we played host to a group of senators. They and their aides were given a full access tour of that facility."

"I remember hearing about that." Wainwright sat up straighter, "There's a small movement in the government to create another law enforcement branch. Since MRD is a private contractor with government oversight, and active in many other countries they want to start something they have more control over."

"Yes, the Sentinel Services," Emma glared, "This is the brainchild of Senator Kelly. He has never gotten over the embarrassment he suffered in regard to Project Wideawake."

Xavier looked to Wainwright, "Get someone close to the Senator. Find out through legal mean if he had a hand in these thefts. We still have friends within the FBI and the Pentagon. Call in any favors you have to."

Standing Wainwright moved towards the door, but stopped with his hand on the handle, "Do I have authority to mobilize X-Force?"

Wilkes spoke up, "If you must. Just keep Wilson on a short leash."

* * *

(Undisclosed Military Facility)

* * *

A young soldier approached a large man with a metal arm. He was in the process of doing pullups on a salmon ladder. Either he had not heard the soldier approach or did not care as he ignored him.

Clearing his throat, the soldier held out a printed message towards the man, "Sir, orders from Westchester. X-Force is hereby on notice to be ready for immanent mobilization."

The man paused in his set dropping easily to the ground. Turning to the soldier he snatched the orders from him. His cybernetic eye seemed to glow brighter as he read the sheet. A smirk crossed his face.

"Sir…Sir, how should I respond?" the Soldier was obviously fearful of him.

The man snorted as he pulled out a cigar and lit it, "Cut it with that sir crap boy. The names Cable, and you'll respond that X-Force is always ready." He surveyed the room where several other mutants were either exercising or tending to their weapons, "Hey Psylocke, go get Wade out of the box."

Sheathing her katana, the Psionic powered mutant glared, "Do I have to?"

"Unless you want to be left behind here playing babysitter, then yes." Cable watched her leave to collect their only missing teammate. He then turned back to the soldier, "Is there something else?"

"Um…no sir…I mean Cable," The soldier seemed to fall over himself to leave the training room.

* * *

(Xavier's School for the Gifted)

* * *

Being called away to help deal with the problem in the sublevels had been only a brief respite from the looks she was getting from her classmates and teammates. There was a mix pitying, understanding, and guilt among them all. Though only a handful had gone to Big Sky, word travels fast, especially among their tight nit social circles.

Rahne had only been excused from Jean's psychology class, so after promising the boy she would be back after her last class she darted back up to the mansion proper. Reaching the technology class just after the second bell she breathed a sigh of relief at the AV cart stationed at the front of the class.

A prim and proper MRD agent sat going through role but indicated her vacant seat without marking her late. Finished with role the Agent stood up, she was shorter and unfamiliar to Rahne. She faked clearing her throat, "Hmm, Hmm, as a few of you are aware Forge is off site on special assignment. As Dr. McCoy is also indisposed at the moment the Professor felt it best we use one of Forge's instruction videos to fill our time. You'll need to work on your projects during your free time when Dr. McCoy is present to supervise."

There was a low murmur of grumbles as Forge's videos tended to be long lectures on things no one except Beast and him would understand. It was also the loss of project time which caused some of the grumbles. Luckily, she was already way ahead on her project, only waiting on a couple components needed to finish it.

As the lights dimmed Dani leaned forward on their shared workstation, "So what had you running out of history like Demon Bear was attacking the school?"

"Eh, if only it was something so mundane." She looked around to make sure they didn't have an audience before continuing, "That kid we found this morning. Some stupid infirmary nurse let him see the needle they were going to use to draw blood. He didn't take it well. Tore up the lower levels until Dr. McCoy got him trapped in the danger room."

"Uh, so where is he now," Dani looked around like he was hiding under their station.

Rahne rolled her eyes at her friend, "Still in the infirmary. I told him I'd come get him after our last class ends. Until then he is supposed to help deal with all the injured his little temper tantrum created and apologize to those he hurt."

Dani frowned, "How? I didn't think he could talk."

Sighing Rahne shook her head, she had forgotten Dani unlike her came from a happy family. Yes, they may all have died prior to Dani coming to Xavier's, but she was not forced to live alone on the streets or in the wilds as Rahne had.

Glancing around she noticed the student behind her gesturing with a note for the one across the aisle from her. She quickly flicked the note to its designated recipient before turning back to Dani, "He can talk if he wants to. Having the lot of you staring at him like you did for the entire flight back made him uncomfortable. He thought you were staring at his ears and claws."

Wincing at the veiled reprimand Dani dropped her head onto her arms, "Damn, that's what Karma was berating the guys for between classes." She looked to Rahne through the corner of her eye, "Sorry Rahne, we didn't mean to make him uncomfortable. It was just…shocking when we made the connection."

"Don't start with that again. Until the lab tests come back we can't just assume he's some test tube experiment created from my DNA." Rahne huffed, "That's something that happens to Mister Logan…most of the time."

* * *

(Three Hours Later)

* * *

Rahne entered the infirmary to find it much less crowded than when she left. A couple troopers with head and neck injuries were being monitored. Some nurses and lab techs were going about their business. The Beast though was hanging upside down reading some notes and cross referencing with data running across the screen.

"Doctor McCoy?" She walked over to him as he silently waved her over, "Where did he run off to now?"

"Ah, the boy…yes the Professor, Jean, and Emma are preparing to do a rather in-depth scan." Beast released the hold of one of his feet turning to face her, "Perhaps you can assist them."

Rahne was surprised by the suggestion, "Assist? I'm no telepath."

"No, no, not with the scan. You do seem to have a calming influence over the child. It also seems he accepts you as some sort of authority figure. He was quite agitated about leaving the infirmary before finishing the task you set him to." Hank rubbed his chin, "Yes, most interesting. Could it be something to do with your similar mutations?"

Standing in silence for a moment Rahne was about to speak when the Professor's voice entered her head, ' _Ah Rahne you are close. Come to the private exam room two doors down on the right.'_

Beast smirked, "The Professor calls. I should have these lab results done shortly. At least the preliminary ones. There are a few others that will take a couple days to finish."

"Thanks Dr. McCoy." Turning back to the entrance she heard the distinctive sound of Beast dropping into a handstand before settling back on his feet. It only took a few moments to reach the indicated exam room. It was a cramped space. So, cramped in fact that the Professor was forced to use a standard wheelchair instead of his hovering one.

The space that was normally meant for a single patient and a couple medics at most was now playing host to three telepaths, an indifferent Logan, and a pensive Sam Guthrie standing next to him. The boy was sitting quietly on the bed, but had a wary look directed at the others.

It was surprising at how immediately his demeanor changed upon noting her arrival. The wariness seemed to slip away as a thousand-watt smile appeared, and she was sure if he was in full wolf form his tail would be wagging in greeting.

As Emma moved to allow Rahne access to the bed the Professor began to speak, "Thank you all for being here. I know we try not to deep scan children, but the circumstances around this particular case deem it necessary." He looked to Sam, "Mister Guthrie's will be responsible for ensuring everyone's safety with the use of his kinetic barrier." He then glanced towards Logan, "Mister Logan knows why he has been asked to be present." He next turned to Rahne, "As Miss Sinclair has developed a bond with the child in question we will rely on her to guide the session. Rahne, you will ask him the series of questions we normally use on intake. While he answers those questions Jean, Emma and I will begin to slowly move deeper into his subconscious and hopefully discover his origins."

* * *

(Half hour later)

* * *

Emma Frost was the first to make it through the boy's impressive mental shields. Yet few could hold up against the White Queen, a former host of the Phoenix Force, and the man touted as the greatest telepath on earth. She had almost thought she hadn't made it through when she entered a world of nothingness.

' _This isn't right…Professor are you here?'_ Jean's mental voice echoed through the darkness.

The Professor's was just as echoey, ' _Yes Jean, and I sense Emma is nearby as well. By the echoing of our projected voices I believe this is some kind of cavern.'_

Emma felt a warm wetness that seemed to surround them, ' _Close Charles, but I have a suspicion we are somewhere we should not be capable of being.'_

' _Oh, I think you're right Emma.'_ Jean seemed closer now, ' _How did we reach so deeply, and how does this even exist?'_

' _I concur, I was trying to guide us to his earliest memory,'_ The Professor created light in his hand that illuminated the dark world. The light only allowed them to see each other and not the world the boy's mind was creating for them, ' _The boy has an eidetic memory. Though this memory exists within his subconscious it would be inaccessible to his waking mind without hypnotherapy.'_

' _Doesn't this disprove our theory he is Rahne's child? As we all know she has never been pregnant in the years she's been in our care.'_ There was a hint of hopefulness to Jean's projection but was filled with doubt.

Emma stepped closer to the other telepaths, _'If you don't mind Charles might I take the lead here. The child no doubt has many memoires even he is unaware of.'_

' _No Emma I believe it will be more productive if we were to split up. You find out what you can from these memories locked away in his subconscious. Jean you will seek out the cause to why he doesn't recall the incident in the danger room as well as who those attackers were. I will seek out our young friend and find the face of the demons that hound him.'_

* * *

(Jean's Path)

* * *

Jean Grey had thought she had drawn the easy assignment this time. Yet she was proven wrong upon reaching the barrier between the conscious and subconscious minds. Whoever crafted these mental barriers was a skilled telepath, but not skilled enough.

With a flick of her wrist the barrier cracked just enough for her to pass. The shifting world of the subconscious mind gave way to something she wasn't expecting. Standing before her was a little girl with honey brown hair and green eyes.

The girl blinked at her in confusion, _'You aren't supposed to be here.'_

' _Who are you?'_ Jean approached her carefully, _'Are you the one who made the barriers?'_

Nodding the girl waved her over to an alcove beneath a tree, for the first time Jean realized they were standing within a massive forest, _'We have to be quiet. Bigger big brother got loose so I'm trying to trap him again.'_

Jean quietly joined the girl in the alcove, _'Do you mean when he gets really big?'_

This time the girl shook her head, _'No, Bigger isn't this big brother…he's our bigger big brother. He doesn't have a body of his own anymore, it's gone. He's supposed to make big brother like him…'_

The girl's language skills were confusing, but Jean quickly caught on. Apparently, there was a psychic parasite similar to the Shadow King lurking within the boy's mind. Jean narrowed her focus on the girl, _'You aren't part of this mind…where are you…outside of this place?'_

The girl looked at her hands, _'I…I don't know. When I'm scared or lonely I think of big brother and I come here. Big brother was going to find me, but Bigger found out. He could tell his twin in another brother. They found big brother because he crossed paths with another brother.'_

As the girl's story became more confusing Jean began feeling an oppressive force drawing closer. Glancing out among the trees she saw a massive misshapen figure lumber closer. It was roughly humanoid, one arm and connecting shoulder was massively swollen into an unproportionate size to the other, both legs and feet were too small to truly support this creature. It's ashen skin and blue markings nagged at her mind with an unsettling familiarity.

' _That's Bigger, I've tried to get rid of him, but I don't know how.'_ The girl looked towards her longingly, _'Can you get rid of him?'_

Biting her lip Jean frowned, _'Perhaps, but I'll need to get some friends to help'_

* * *

(Emma's Path)

* * *

Emma Frost slipped from one useless memory to the next. The only problem with someone with an eidetic memory was the amount of useless information their minds record on a daily basis. If deemed unimportant most was relegated to vaults like these deep within the subconscious.

Even people without eidetic memory had these vaults, what differentiated them though was the capability to access them. Passing unnoticed within these deep places was simple enough. What was irritating her was the fact someone had been actively tampering with the child's mind at this level. She had no qualms about rooting around here for information but preventing the child from accessing portions of his memory should only be done as a last resort or for his own good.

The wall separating her from the places where memories of some import should lay were of a different construct from those that made the psionic barriers littered about his mind. Those were not hindering his mental capabilities. This wall actively rejected any attempt to pierce it, thus her repeated encounters with the useless day to day memories.

As she was contemplating her next attack Jean's voice echoed around her with a tone of panic, _'Professor, Emma I have discovered something distressing. Come quickly.'_ An image of a path leading to the child's waking mind came vividly to her, along with an image of a little girl and what could only be described as a monster.

Charles's voice was edge with worry as he responded, _'Jean! We are on our way. Emma, can you find your way from where you are.'_

' _Of course, Charles, have you found what you were looking for?'_ Emma asked as she abandoned the wall to aid Jean.

It took a moment before the Professor responded, _'Yes, but it took some coaxing to pull him out of the place he was hiding in. There are so many walls and barriers within his mind. I have never seen such a battlefield within the mind of one so young.'_

' _If we remove that thing perhaps we can begin healing his mind.'_ Emma's statement was unanswered as they both needed to prepare to battle that misshapen creature.

* * *

(Xavier's path)

* * *

After parting company with his former student and ex enemy he made his way to find the boy's self-representation. The part of his mind that represented the boy's true self. It wouldn't be a difficult task, as he felt the boy's presence nearby since their arrival. While the boy was not a telepath, his control over his mind could rival their own.

While locating the boy was not difficult, actually reaching him proved problematic. A labyrinth of mental barriers was arrayed around the boy's mental sanctuary. Along with the barriers, another set of walls that oozed malice seemed to entrap the labyrinth entrances.

While strong the walls were easily shattered by Xavier. He felt the boy's mental tension ebb upon the destruction of the first wall. _'So, you are not fond of these walls either? Then allow me to rid you of them.'_

With his years of experience, he reached out for all the nearest wall. Once he had found all those within easy reach he shattered them with the same ease as the first. With the walls gone he stepped unhindered into the labyrinth.

It was easy for him to find a route to the center. There he found the boy, curled up on a bed of leaves in his full wolf form. He was very small, comparable to a cub. The wolf appeared to be sleeping, though shivering as though it was cold.

Kneeling next to the wolf he projected his voice in a calm tone, _'What are you so afraid of? Those walls were meant to keep you trapped here but why?'_

The image of a misshapen creature appeared within his mind. At first, he thought of the Shadow King, but realized it was something else. The mental powers of this creature were far inferior to that ancient telepath. No, this creature was far more sinister. It was not trying to gain control, its purpose was to break its host, to make them more susceptible in the real world.

It was at this point Jean's message was received. As he prepared to go confront the parasite he noticed the boy had transformed into his transitional state, _'Come, we may weaken this beast, but it must be you who expels it for good.'_

* * *

(Back in the mental forest)

* * *

Jean grabbed the girl and dodged out of the way as the tree they hid beneath was ripped from the ground and tossed away. The creatures projected voice was menacing and angry, _'Found you. This one belongs to me, so get out.'_

As it readied the larger of its arms to crush them Jean raised a shield to defend them. She felt the girl adding power into the shield. The parasite's blows came down repeatedly.

As a small crack began to appear in the shield. He sneered, _'That shield isn't going to last much longer…I'll crush you and anyone else stupid enough to come in here.'_

' _That's what you think gruesome.'_ The creature paused leaving his arm pressing down on the shield to turn towards Emma Frost, _'Jean, I'll take it from here.'_ Raising her hands two streams of crystalline shards flew at the creature pushing it away from Jean and the girl.

As it was driven back Jean released the shield, pulling the girl along ran to stand next to Emma, _'Thank you, where's the Professor?'_

' _Here Jean.'_ They all saw the Professor arrive with the boy in tow. Xavier glared at the creature, _'I know not how you came to be here, but it is long past time you left.'_ As it roared in defiance he looked to Jean, _'We must drive it into the astral plane beyond the confines of the child's mind. Call the others, we need to weaken it.'_

' _Right Professor'_ Jean reached out to the others in the waking world. She provided a bridge to bring their consciousnesses to aid them.

The three appeared suddenly. Sam was the first to realize something as he stumbled, _'Hey what's going on.'_

' _Calm yourself Mister Guthrie. This is the astral plane, more specifically it is the astral plane in regard to the child's mind.'_ The Professor turned to look at the recovering creature, _'There appears to be an unwelcome guest.'_

Logan gave a grunt of acceptance as he pulled his cowl on, _'So chuckles over there needs to be cut out like a tumor.'_

Rahne snarled as she took on her transitional form, _'Professor, what is it?'_

' _We are currently unsure Rahne, but whatever it is has been here for a long time.'_ Xavier turned to the boy, _'We can distract it, but you have to force it out on your own.'_

With that the battle began. Logan lead the charge using projected platforms curtesy of Jean to parkour around the creature using his claws to slash into it. Sam kept it off balance as he slammed into it repeatedly from multiple angles. Rahne waited for an opening before using the same platforms Logan had to launch a series of blows at the creature's head.

Angered the creature roared as it seemed to grow in size. Emma frowned, _'Strange…I don't believe that size manipulation is this things power. Logan and Sam, keep him occupied. Rahne retreat for now.'_

Following on Emma's thought Xavier turned to the boy, _'He is able to use your power against you. When I found you. You were small and afraid.'_ Xavier looked over as Rahne joined them, _'He wants you to be afraid. That is why he trapped you within that labyrinth, why you don't remember using your power in the real world, how you demolished the danger room. With you scared and powerless he can twist your will to suite his desires.'_

Rahne knelt next to the boy, only half noticing the girl edging towards them, _'This is your place, your mind. Only you have real power here.'_

The boy closed his eyes and his face pinched with concentration. Jean was the first to notice as Xavier pulled Rahne and the girl to a safe distance, _'Wolverine, Cannonball get back.'_

They didn't need to ask why as they saw the boy grow taller than the trees and became more wolf like. He roared a challenge at the misshapen creature, who gave a shrieking roar in response. The creature suddenly looked confused as he hadn't grown.

With a snarl the boy smashed the invader into the ground with his fist. Picking up the now dazed creature he looked around like he was searching for something.

Xavier put his hand to his temple, _'Allow me.'_

The starry sky seemed to split as a glowing portal of white nothingness appeared. The boy hurled the creature into the portal which snapped close quickly.

With the fight done Jean released her hold on the three she'd pulled into the mindscape returning them to their own minds and the waking world. As they faded away she noted the girl looked wistfully towards Rahne.

The boy quickly moved to the girl's side, _'He's gone…I'll come find you soon.'_

' _I think you are closer now than before.'_ She became pensive, _'The walls he made are starting to crumble. You are going to remember again…remember why we were made.'_

' _I won't be like them. I think that is why he was here, to make me like them.'_ A look of remorse appeared on his face, _'They got to our other…he's different now, wrong in the head. I stopped him for now, but he'll be back.'_

The girl smiled before hugging him, _'We'll get him back…somehow.'_ She pulled back, _'You're lucky. Wonder what she thinks of us?'_

' _She's nice…she doesn't remember us, she can't.'_ His fists clenched, _'You better get back before someone finds you. Leave messages the usual way. I'll…we'll find you soon.'_

Once the girl faded Xavier noted the various mental barriers shifted. No longer were there gaps along the mental periphery of his mind. They seemed to form causeways and gates between various regions. While tempted to explore further, he wished to cause no more damage than that creature had left in his wake.

Jean seemed to be of similar mind as she spoke, _'Perhaps now we may question him in a more conventional manner.'_

' _Agreed,'_ Charles turned to the two women, _'Emma return to the subconscious and sift through whatever that thing was hiding. Build nondetrimental blocks around anything you believe we need to help him work through. Otherwise leave everything as is.'_

Emma smiled towards the boy, _'It should take only a few moments then I will cease intruding here.'_

He nodded at her as Xavier and Jean faded away. He then turned to return to the center of his mind.

* * *

(Xavier's School for the Gifted)

* * *

As Jean and the Professor came out of their trances they saw Logan helping Sam who was dry heaving into a waste bin, "Yeah first time in another person's head can do that to you."

Rahne was one the edge of the bed holding her head, "When does the room stop spinning?"

Quickly moving to a small supply cabinet Jean collected water bottles and gave them to the younger mutants, "Sorry about that, I forgot it can be unsettling if released too quickly. Logan like most of my teammates are used to this."

Logan snickered, "At least we all ended up in the right bodies this time. One time when Jeanie let go too quickly Specks and his brothers got all mixed up. Took about a week to get them all sorted out."

Jean glared at him, "It wouldn't have happened had Emma and Mastermind not been meddling with things that didn't concern them."

"Jason was always aiming a bit out of his league," Emma broke her trance, "Professor we need to talk with the boy in private immediately." She turned to the others in the room, "Everyone out."

Logan frowned, "What's up Frost?"

She gave a sidelong look towards Rahne as she checked on the just waking boy, "There are some rather delicate matters we must iron out. I feel a six-year-old mystery is only the tip of the iceberg if what I've discovered is true the attack on a Montana town is only the beginning."

* * *

-To Be Continued-

-Added Scene-

* * *

(Inverness, Scotland 1977)

* * *

Moira MacTaggert walked calmly down the street flanked by two young men wearing enough combat gear to hide any detailing features and erase any individuality. Oh, she knew them both well by name. The one on her right was a fellow Scot, Wes Chamberlin the youngest member of the UK branch of the MRD. The boy was tense as this was his first field operations, and a bad one it was. The man to her left was a silent stoic man who she only known as Yuri, a defector from over the wall he was well suited to the MRD, having smuggled a number of young mutants out of the Eastern Bloc when he came over.

Looking over her shoulder to Yuri she asked him for an update, "Has Chamberlin Senior got the mob under control?"

"Yes mam, for now at least." The young man had worked hard at smothering his accent, "His last communication stated for us to hurry. Teams three and five have had no luck either so far. This kid is good at hiding."

Wes huffed, "Not well enough it seems. If them blokes down at the docks hadn't made such a big fuss about her sneaking a few fish we'd been hear and gone in a minute. Instead we have a bunch of bonkers locals raving about a werewolf. Probably gave the girl a right fright with them torches and pitchforks."

Yuri hefted his stun rifle, "Aye, and we be looking right friendly with these fancy shooters. No way she'd know they were meant for the locals and not her."

MacTaggert smirked, "True, but we try not to be doing any harm to the locals either. Orders are to retrieve the girl, would have been easier if her father weren't such a git. Fella was raving about her be possessed by some demon. Damn fool doesn't know enough that most often than not the mutant gene passes from the father."

"What's that?" Wes suddenly dropped into a ready stance, rifle raised.

Yuri looked down the alley Wes was poised at, "What did you hear? Probably just a cat knocking over a trash bin."

"No, it sounded like someone running…on two feet." He tapped the side of his helmet, "I have my acoustic sensor turned on."

Yuri took up position next to the alley, "You and Moira check it out. I'll cover you in case its some locals we missed in the first sweep."

MacTaggert nodded, "Right, Wes shoulder your weapon just in case. We don't want to scare her anymore than she already is. Just be ready with your sidearm if need be."

"Right, Yuri if some local fanatic comes up behind me I'm going to be very disappointed in you." Both men were probably smiling behind the face plates of the helmets.

Leading the way Moira was about to abort the search as they found the alley was not as long as they thought. A high wall separated one end of the alley from the other. All that was around was a pile of cardboard boxes that had been rained on recently.

"Well that was very anticlimactic. If it was her she probably scrambled up that wall and is halfway to who knows where." Moira frowned as she noticed Wes slowly walking around scanning the alley toughly, "Wes what is it?"

He stopped near the pile of boxes, "She's here mam…sure of it. It's hard to pick up on the sensor but there are three heartbeats right here. Yours and mine are relatively normal, a bit elevated due to the stress. The third though…it be practically bursting at the rate it's going."

Moira froze as she noticed a shape hiding in the box right next to Wes, "Don't move…she is right next to you."

Wes nodded, "Might be wrong about where she is mam…perhaps we move along."

The had barely made to move when a low growl came from the box.

Shaking her head Moira slowly indicated to stay still, "We're on her territory. This is probably her sanctuary…the place she feels safe coming back to. We need her to calm down and understand we mean her no harm."

"Right mam," Wes slowly reached his hands up to remove his faceplate and the balaclava worn beneath, "Mayhap she's a bit peckish. It been a mighty long night for all of us. Her running from a mob of raving mad citizens, us sweeping the town for her, even that mob must be feeling tired after screaming profanities at my dah all evening."

Moira smirked as Wes drew a granola bar from a pouch at his waist, "Oh, and somewhere in all them pockets you be hiding some food. Oi, you been holding out on me Wes, thought we were friends."

"Ah Moira, of course I meant to bring enough to share, but I could only snatch one granola bar from the vending machine before we left base." Wes went about dramatically pealing back the wrapper. They both noted the girl was watching them closely, "Now what have we here? What's a little miss like you doing out on a night like this?" He sarcastically pointed to the full moon above, "Don't you know there be a werewolf about?"

The girl shrunk, "I…I didn't mean to hurt him."

Moira looked sadly at the girl, "We know that darling. Sometimes these things happen."

Wes knelt down, "Well now, how about we introduce ourselves. I be Wes, and that fair damsel be Moira. Who might we have the honor of meeting this fine evening?"

"Rahne…are you going to take me to jail? That's what they said you did with mutants who hurt people." Rahne looked to each of them like she was trying to read their faces.

Wes chuckled as he handed the granola bar to the girl, "Jail…for a sweet little thing like you. Nah, that's only for real bad people. You were just defending yourself weren't you. If I had a tail and some smelly old bloke grabbed ahold of it, I'd give him a right good bite on the shin as well."

As the girl took the bar Moira quickly pulled out a canteen from her belt, "That brings up a good point Wes." She moved closer to the girl and handed the canteen to her, "Rinse and spit, that bar will taste better after you get the taste of that man from your mouth."

At the front of the alley Yuri was able to hear everything from his two teammates. Easily figuring they had the girl he radioed it in, "Sir, scout team eight. We have the package. Orders?"

As Chamberlin responded he could hear the angry mob in the background, "Yuri, your team has her?"

"Yes Sir," Yuri looked back down the alley before checking both directions on the street, "She was hiding in what appears to be a rarely used side street. Wes gets the win for this one. Kid had his acoustic sensor on."

Chamberlin chuckled, "Smart lad that one, a trick he picked up in survival class no doubt. Logan always impresses the rookies with his powers. Not like us old hands Yuri, we forget our own tools. Do you lot have a clear path to extraction?"

Another glance around and Yuri noticed people moving in doorways and other side streets, as he shouldered his weapon he responded, "Negative sir…seems some locals have slipped the perimeter."

"Rodger, I have an asset available. He's on his way. Might want to tell my son to turn off his acoustic sensor. I feel the asset will be giving those citizens a real earful." The humor in Chamberlin's voice made Yuri smile.

Wes had heard his father's conversation with Yuri so had quickly shut off the sensor. Moira noticed and frowned, "What is it?"

Smiling he glanced back to Rahne as she ate the granola bar, "Nothing much…some of the townsfolk made it past our roadblocks. Dah is sending Sean to give them a stern talking to."

Rahne jumped when she heard the recoil of Yuri's weapon, "Hey Wes, it'll be a few before Banshee can make us a path out of here. Mind giving me a hand with the locals."

Pulling his sidearm he flipped it, so he was holding the barrel, "Know you don't like them Moira, but I'd feel better that you have some way to defend yourselves."

Rolling her eyes Moira scoffed as she took the weapon, "What do you think I did while working for the CIA, answer phones and file papers?"

Smiling Wes turned and replaced his faceplate before readying his rifle and taking up position at the corner, so Yuri could retreat into the slightly better protection of the alley.

As the two troopers kept the locals at bay Moira searched the alley for an alternative means of escape. After a brief survey she was thankful the girl had never been found by others. Seeing Rahne about to panic and knowing it could have the undesirable outcome of her powers activating she made the girl look at her, "Listen to the sound of my voice Rahne. We aren't going to let them hurt you. I need you to close your eyes and cover your ears. When Sean gets here it will be very loud for a couple minutes. Then we are all getting out of here."

With a nod Rahne ducked her head into Moira's side while covering her ears. Moira watched as Yuri ducked behind a large trash bin. Rocks and bottles raining down against his shelter.

Wes leaned out to fire another volley of blue energy toward the crowd forcing them to back up. After he pulled back he looked towards her, "I know Sean likes to make an entrance, but if he doesn't get his Irish hide over here soon. I may have stop being so merciful and actually hit them."

A grunt from Yuri signaled his agreement. He popped up firing six shots before ducking back down, "I count seventeen…that's four more than were out there to start with. Where are they all coming from?"

Moira felt Rahne start to shake at her side. The girl started to whimper, "Make it stop, make it stop."

Her eyes widened with realization, "Sean's coming she can hear him."

Wes pulled a pack of wax earplugs from his belt, "Here they won't keep all the sound out, but it should stop it from being painful."

A minor struggle later, Rahne didn't want to move her hand to uncover her ears long enough for the plugs to be put in, she was calmer. Then a moment later a deafening sonic blast shook the street. Those not knocked out by the soundwave were quick to flee.

"Ah, where you all running off to. Can't stand the dulcet sound of my lovely Irish singing voice." Sean walked into the alley with an exaggerated bow, "Ah, here you are my friends. I've been looking everywhere for you lot. I do believe it is time for us to leave this lovely city. We have a boat to catch."

Moira sighed as she moved with the others to join him, "Sean Cassidy, cutting it a bit close, weren't you?"

"Well, not really. Got a wee bit lost until I heard these two firing off like a fourth of July celebration back in the states." Sean smiled down at Rahne, "This must be the cause of all this fuss." He held out his hand, "The code name is Banshee, but my friends call me Sean."

Rahne tentatively took his hand, "Rahne…you're really loud."

Sean smiled, "Aye, and sorry in advance but it'll be a bit loud for a while. I gave them a start, and knocked a fair few of them down, but the ones who fled will regain their courage eventually. Reason we best get moving."

Wes knelt next to Rahne and after some prodding from Moira she climbed on his back. The humans then took flanking positions behind Sean as he led them back onto the street. He made sure they stayed back as he sent out a sonic cry to keep locals from coming back too quick.

* * *

-End Scene-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do Not Own anything, MARVEL owns it all.

A/N: Since I didn't keep to my planed posting schedule I'll post this today instead of Monday. Appreciate at least one review before I drop chapter 4 next week. Should I keep to long chapters like these or shorten them?

So, this one was a tough one. On the bright side, the day started in chapter one finally comes to an end. Dark side, there is some strongly implied by not outright said subject matter. So, for those sensitive to traumatic events, I have suffered PTSD for the majority of my life, so here's the warning.

* * *

-Chapter 3-

* * *

(Xavier's School for the Gifted)

It took a bit of discussion, and Jean telekinetically pushing Sam from the room, for them to decide Rahne would remain. Jean and Logan had gone to inform the others of what they knew for sure. It had been the easiest truth to find, the boy and girl had hinted at it quite obviously, and obviously knew they were heard.

It was during this shuffling of people that Xavier noticed the boy had slumped against the pillows. Remembering the boy was just a child a shared look with Emma revealed she had come to the same conclusion. So, they would inform Rahne while the boy rested from the trials of the day.

Rahne was still stunned as Xavier revealed what happened after she and the others left the mind of the six-year-old boy…her six-year-old boy. The six-year-old boy whose head now laid on her lap. Emma was worried about the damage done by the creature as well as their battle. She placed him in a minor healing coma to repair some of the psychic trauma.

Rahne looked up at the two telepaths, "How?"

Xavier sighed, "It is hard to explain let alone think about. From what we gleaned from his memories you were taken from the blackbird, became pregnant, had triplets, and were returned to the blackbird from a dimension that exists outside the normal flow of time. Whatever caused your memory loss of that time may be related to the injuries you suffered."

Emma picked up from there, "That creature, and another like it were placed in the heads of the two male children you gave birth to. From what we experienced and from what I have seen in his memories they were meant to guide them into behaving a certain way, and eventually drive them to return to their father."

"What about the third one…the girl they didn't put one in her?" Rahne frowned, "She looked younger than him."

"Apparently she was an unexpected addition to the plots and machinations of those responsible. Until they were ready to utilize her she was to remain in stasis. She was most likely released during the same event that warranted the creatures being placed in their heads." Xavier steepled his fingers as he thought, "I would hazard a guest that she has been the guest of SHIELD, seeing as they attacked the facility and allowed the boys to escape."

Stroking his hair, more to calm herself than him she looked to Emma, "The other boy…the one who attacked the town. Is there anything we can do for him?"

"I don't know. From what we can tell the one put within him was much more insidious. Perhaps more cunning than the brute we faced." She smiled sadly at the younger woman, "We will try Rahne, but first we have more pressing concerns." She indicated the boy, "They were afraid of you learning the truth. It wasn't merely because of that thing in his head. They…most likely all three, they know they are unwanted. That you had no choice, no consent to bringing them into this world. He has no visual memories of you, but he does recognize your scent. It is why he became so quickly attached to you. Why he was so concerned he'd done something bad when he lost control, and why he was so adamant about following your orders."

"A child deprived of a loving parent for years. Forced to eke out a life by scavenging at the edges of society. Traversing miles seeking anything that was familiar." Xavier shook his head, "It was either rotten luck or bad timing that he stumbled upon the one sibling he should have truly avoided."

Rahne looked down at him, "Do they have names?"

"No," Emma glared, "The number under the boy's arm. The ninety-eight, it represents his place in the scheme. He is the ninety-eighth son of a very large and very old family. One that is ruled over by a man who can barely be called that."

"Apocalypse," They all turned in surprise to find a grey skinned man hovering in the corner. Blue lines form the shape of an hourglass on his brow, shoulders, and chest. Just below the hourglass on his chest the number forty-six stands out in black ink. He looks sadly at the boy, "Eighty-six is truly gone…not a sad loss in the least."

Xavier narrowed his brows at the man, "How are you here?"

"Fear not Professor X," He held his hands out in a placating manner, "I am but the messenger." He smiled at Rahne, "We meet again, mother of my youngest siblings…though you would not remember. It is a gift of my power. If I so chose one would never remember their time in my pocket dimension."

Seeing the people in the room tense in preparation for a fight the hovering man sighed, "You can do me no harm, nor can I harm you. I am not really here, where ever here is. I am many miles away. I can project myself near anyone who has spent time in one of my dimensions. I know not where they are, I can only perceive living beings in their close proximity."

Emma was the first to relax, "Then why are you here?"

"Just checking…my brother felt eighty-six being extinguished. While there is no love lost between him and I, it is ninety-eight I was concerned for." The hovering man made a half bow, "My number as is plain to see is forty-six. I have the distinct pleasure of having a name as well, my father named me Quantum."

Xavier kept an eye on the intruder as he signaled the X-Men to be ready for anything, "Why were you concerned for this one, and not that thing?"

"You are joking right? I have no doubt you saw him." Quantum shook his head, "Had we another choice available we would have used them instead. Forty-five was slightly pressed for time, and as it is a one way transfer that brute was expendable."

"So, are you here to force us to return him?" Rahne glared.

"Nay, I am merely the messenger…keep him safe, keep him away from ninety-nine and those like him." Quantum looked pleadingly at them, "I know what is to come…I have seen a thousand futures. Any where he dies are too horrible to speak of."

Xavier suddenly relaxed, "You are not allied with your father?"

For the first time Quantum's features shifted to anger, "Not since the day my powers manifested. A curse of my power is I cannot tell you what is to come. To even try to speak the words causes my future sight to spin out of control, and I lose focus. I can merely hint and give broad generalities. All I can do is create fixed points in time, preventing other time travelers besides me from altering what has been."

"If that is so, join us. Together we could stop Apocalypse mad scheme." Xavier tired to reason with him.

Quantum looked sadly to his brother, "We would if we could, but for now we must work in the shadows. Find one hundred before the others do, she is the key to all. Her powers are truly terrifying."

"Very well, be safe Quantum, and know we are here when you need us." Xavier watched as the hovering man nodded then fade away.

Emma sighed, "So to top it all off a few of these specimens are working against Apocalypse. It does beg the question, why reach out now?"

It was Rahne who figured it out, "Because now we have been made aware of what's been going on."

* * *

(Later)

Rahne was now alone in the exam room, the boy…no, her son was still unconscious. Shortly after the stranger had vanished Beast had arrived. Partially as he was the closest team member, and partly because he'd completed a preliminary DNA test.

To validate who the child's father was would take time as they ran the results against several databases. They didn't need the test really since it was quite obvious by the intruder's proclamation and the boy's eidetic memories. The test was compared to her, and it was positive she was his mother.

A soft tap on the open door signaled the arrival of someone. Not ready to face her friends she was relieved when it was Amanda Wainwright standing there. She was part of the Mutant Resource Department's legal team. Her main duties were drafting up legal documents for any children recovered in situations like this child.

Amanda hobbled in on walking support crutches. Three years ago, she had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. The Scarlet Witch had left a trail of wounded bystanders as she fled the manor with several pieces of restricted tech. Rahne was injured in that fight as well, but her healing factor saved her from lasting damage.

Standing quickly, she helped Amanda into the chair she'd vacated before sitting on the bed, "You didn't have to come all the way down here Miss Wainwright."

"Oh, leave you to sulk down here all by yourself. Moira would never let me hear the end of it." Amanda smiled, "Besides there are a few forms we'd better get out of the way. It's hard enough keeping CPS at bay with the number of attacks we suffer through here. Don't need them snooping around because there's a nameless child that doesn't legally exist sleeping in a hidden bunker that officially doesn't exist."

Rahne nodded, "What about the other two?"

"Once the Professor finds the girl we'll see about her. The other boy…I'd say wait, but it will be best to get the paperwork done at the same time. Fewer questions that way. So, they'll be needing names, and birthdates for a start. We'll leave the father's name blank on the certificates of birth." Amanda pulled out a notepad, "So let's start with him shall we."

Running a hand through the boy's hair, consciously realizing it was becoming a nervous habit for her, she thought back to her childhood on Muir Island. There had been very few kids her age at the research facility. Most of her days were spent with Moira, who was her legal guardian and tutor. When Moira was busy in the labs she would wander the island, play games with any off duty MRD personnel, or practice using her powers under the guidance of Sean Cassidy.

The only other minor on the island was Axel Eddington, his father was a lab technician and his mother was a medic with the MRD. For her first few weeks on the island he kept his distance from her, at first she assumed it was because she was a mutant. It was Wes who revealed Axel had social anxiety problems and shied away from just about everyone.

She had eventually coaxed him into a few strained conversations. They had become pretty close right up to the time he left for the states. That was the last she saw of him. He was at Xavier's when the Inhuman Royal Guard launched an unprovoked attack on the school. Twelve students lost their lives, Axel among them.

Rahne looked up at Amanda, "Axel, and my last name obviously."

With a nod she wrote it down in her notes, "A good choice. I remember him, a rather quiet boy. Liked to help the younger kids with reading."

Pushing the memories back Rahne thought of another young man she knew left the world far too soon. Kaine, she never knew his last name. He was an orphan her father had taken in. When her powers first manifested themselves, he tried protecting her from the mob riled up by Reverend Craig. He was hit in the head by a stone thrown by the mob, Yuri waited till she was older before revealing he didn't survive.

This time she sighed, not knowing if giving the name would be an honor or dishonor, "Kaine…for a boy I once knew."

Amanda gave another nod before writing down the name, "That should do for now, at least until we have a positive location for the girl." Putting the pad away she looked between the young woman and the child sleeping behind her, "How are you holding up?"

Rahne rubbed her arms before standing up, "I…I'm not sure. I try not to imagine how it happened. I'm not unawares to how…it's just…how could I have forgotten this happened to me."

Amanda's eyebrow rose, "From the briefing I just had with the Professor and Miss Frost, that um…elder brother, had a hand in that. Think of it as a blessing. I have never crossed paths with Apocalypse, thank heavens, but from what I've heard about him he is far more dangerous than any other mutant terrorist on record." She motioned for her to sit back down, and Rahne complied, "We cannot undo what was done to you, we can only be thankful you were at least returned alive. Others have not fared nearly as well."

Rahne shivered at the thought of Archangel and Caliban. They too had suffered at the hand of Apocalypse and had come out much worse. Archangel could no longer hide his mutation thanks to his blue skin. Caliban though was worse, the former slave still referred to Apocalypse as master and still greatly feared disappointing him.

With those thoughts Rahne hugged herself, "I can understand why they're afraid…Axel and his sister. For me to acknowledge they're mine…I have to acknowledge what their father obviously did to me."

"The sins of the father are to be laid upon the children." Amanda sighed, "They are blameless. Yet thanks to Axel's memory he no doubt heard something about their conception. From what Miss Frost said they have been tortured, manhandled, and brutalized since the moment they were taken from you. If not for the healing factor they inherited from you it is very likely they would not have survived to now."

Rahne agreed with a nod. She remembered how skittish he was when they found him that morning. Chamberlin had to order him tranquilized just so the medics could get close enough to assess his wounds. Then when he'd surprised her when he touched her arm he had moved away, no doubt believing she would strike him.

"We need to get to the others quickly," Rahne glared at the corner Quantum had been hovering in, "They can't be left in his care any longer."

"I agree, so does the Professor. He's already making inquires with Fury, we should know in a few days." Amanda stood with some difficulty but waved Rahne off when she moved to help, "I'll get the paperwork started. Emma said she was going to release him from the coma anytime now, is there anyone you would like here when he wakes?"

Rahne frowned, she would appreciate Moira's advice but knew there was no way for her to get here from Muir with such short notice. She wasn't quite ready to face the questions of her teammates. She shook her head, "No," For the first time in years she felt alone.

There was a puff of sulfuric smoke and a little cry that signaled Talia had suddenly arrived. Rahne was quick to catch the girl before she hit the bed, "Talia what do you think you're doing?"

An innocent looking three-year-old glanced up at her with golden eyes, "I'm sorry…you promised yesterday to play with me."

Rahne had to stop from face palming. She had completely spaced the conversation from the day before. She'd been so tired from the nightmares she had made the promise without really thinking. Then the days events had quickly spiraled out of her control.

"Sorry sweetheart, I forgot," She shifted the girl, so she was seated on her lap, "I was sent on a mission this morning. We found a young mutant who needed our help."

Talia took noticed of the boy laying on the bed behind them. Her three-year-old face scrunched up in concentration, "Rahne…he looks like you."

Rahne could only stare in shock at the little girl as Amanda chuckled, "From the mouth of babes." Hurried footsteps echoing down the hall paused outside the door, which Amanda opened, "Why Kelly what has you in such a state?"

The six-year-old girl panted as she braced against the doorframe, "Talia…teleported…from upstairs."

Amanda indicated the bed, "We are quite aware. Why don't you wait here, it'll take me a few minutes to find him, but I'll send Kurt down to collect you both. We wouldn't want your father to catch you in a restricted area again."

"Thanks…he threatened to send me to Muir for a year if he or Wilkes caught me trespassing again." Kelly claimed the empty chair as her Aunt left closing the door.

Rahne's brow rose at that, "Your dah is using my home as a punishment threat. What's so bad about the research center?"

Kelly huffed, "There's nothing fun to do there. Everyone is busy with research or doing patrols. The only mutant there when you're not is Sean, and he's a bit obnoxious."

"And loud," Rahne nodded, "At least we always had fair warning of his coming and goings." She then frowned, "What about Wes and Yuri, they were always up to keeping me entertained when Moira was busy?"

"Rahne that was a long time ago," Kelly looked aghast, "They're old men now."

"Oi, not that long ago." Rahne glanced to Axel as he started to stir, "Kelly, me and this one need to discuss some things. Talia and you need to be good girls and keep what you hear secret."

The word secret was all the two girls needed to hear. Talia was quick to drop from her coveted place on Rahne's lap to join Kelly on the chair. Rahne heard the distinctive sound of Kurt arriving in the hall but paid no mind as he entered the room.

It was as he moved to direct the girls to leave that almost unconsciously her hand sprang out to catch his tail. She didn't need to turn to him to know he was looking at her, "Please…I need someone here…don't leave."

"Of course, Rahne, we all have moments when we need solace of our brothers and sisters." Kurt gently pried her hand from his tail, and simply replaced with his hand, "It has not even been twelve hours since I was sent to collect you from the woods. How greatly our lives may change in such a brief span of time."

Rahne watched pensively as her son fought off the last vestiges of his forced sleep, "He's been sleeping far too much today."

"From what I have been told, he vas in need of it," Kurt looked over to the two girls sitting in the chair, "I think it wise to keep this conversation light and leave the heavy subjects for another time."

Rahne smiled at him, "Why do you think I wanted them to stay?"

Kurt's grinned, "Well then we should hope our young friend here wakes soon…or our friend Beast may be fitting me for a new hand."

Surprised Rahne relaxed her grip on his hand, "Sorry Kurt."

He was about reply when the boy suddenly sat upright in the bed and blinked at them with confusion. He had not yet met Kurt, so was leery of him, as for the girls he'd yet to notice them.

Rahne smiled as she released Kurt's hand completely and placed that hand on the side of his head, "How are you feeling?"

He reached up to her hand and moved it to his temple, "Head hurts…and my mouth feels like its full of that stuff in fake animals."

"Stuffing?" Rahne turned to Kurt, "He needs some water."

Kurt was gone and back in the span of a couple seconds, "We were in luck, mine sister vas getting a glass as I arrived." He handed the glass to the boy who sniffed it warily before attempting to drink it all.

Rahne was quick to limit him to a few gulps, "Not so fast you'll make yourself sick." She allowed him a couple more gulps before placing the glass aside, "Actually I'm a little surprised you aren't starving…when was the last time you ate?"

His brow scrunched in thought, "That blonde lady in white…she brought food to the big furry blue guy in the other room. We ate with him before they brought me in here to get rid of Bigger."

A sigh of relief left Rahne, "Good, I was afraid we'd been starving you while waiting for all the tests to be done."

Kurt winced, "Aye, my intake tests took so long I missed two whole meals…mostly because the Professor wanted my bloodwork redone several times."

Rahne smiled, "Having his estranged adoptive sister's son dropped on his doorstep would do that," She took a deep breath and turned back to her son, "I…I know about the connection between us."

The boy's reaction was nearly instantaneous. His hand on her own dropped lifelessly to the blanket as he looked away. She would later swear he seemed to physically shrink, Kurt would afterwards corroborate that he had in fact shrunk.

He started to move towards the corner, but she stopped him. Placing a hand on each of his shoulders she forced him to turn back to her. Changing into her transitional form she grabbed his chin making him look at her, but he closed his eyes in defiance, "Enough of that, look at me." His eyes slowly opened, "You are mine…not his. No matter what is locked in that head of yours. It is you and me against them, we'll find the others. We will stop what ever sick and twisted plan he has dreamt up." She placed her forehead against his, "It doesn't matter how you came into this world…We will make him rue the day he crossed us."

When she felt his nod she leaned back, "Now…we will talk later. For now, there are many introductions that need to be made." She indicated the place where his number was tattooed, "I won't refer to any of you by those ridiculous numbers. I have decided you will be named Axel…so what do you think?"

"Axe..el?" He tried the name out, "Axel…what about the others?"

Rahne hummed, "Well, if your sister is with who we think she is…they've probably given her a name. As for your brother. We'll be calling him Kaine, next time we see him we'll let him know."

After he nodded his understanding Kurt leapt up, so he was hanging from the ceiling, "Ah, so nice to meet you Axel. I am Kurt Wagner, to my adoring fans I am known as Nightcrawler, but I prefer my friends simply use Kurt."

He held out his hand which Axel shook timidly. Talia popped away from the chair, reappearing so she was balanced on her father's arm, "I'm Talia."

Kurt chuckled at Axel's confused look, "Ah, my daughter. She has like you my young friend been born with her mutant gifts already active. The only way to keep her from transporting herself all over the place is for someone to keep ahold on her."

Kelly rushed up to the bed, "Sorry Kurt, I forgot to place my arm around her waist."

"No harm done. Talia just wants to meet our new friend." Kurt easily wrapped his tail around his daughter's waist, "Now Axel, may I have the privilege of introducing Miss Kelly Wainwright, our resident people watcher and informant...no matter how many times we change the elevator passcodes she still manages to find her way into the restricted areas."

Looking sheepish Kelly waved to Axel, he merely nodded towards her. Rahne smirked as she reverted to her normal state, "Well…I'm your mother, but I guess you can…"

"…Mom." He interrupted her quickly, "If that's alright."

Smiling Rahne ruffled his hair, "Yes…it'll take a bit to get used to of course. Didn't have one myself. Moira was kind of like my mom."

Kurt chuckled, "I'm sure Moira feels the same Rahne. If the rumbling in Talia's stomach is anything to go by it is nearly time for dinner."

Sighing Rahne nodded, "Kurt…can you see if Mister Logan will let Axel borrow some of Daken's clothes…they're about the same size."

"Ah, yes…not the best way to make a good first impression walking into the dining room looking like an escapee from the infirmary." Kurt reached down to catch Kelly's shoulder, "I'll return momentarily."

* * *

(Later)

Rahne was surprised by the group standing in the hall as she and Axel exited the elevator. Logan leaned against the opposite wall, Laura clinging to his pantleg so she was mostly hidden. Daken was leaning against Jubilee who rested her hands on her adoptive brother's shoulders. Kitty Pryde stood between her legal guardian and her boyfriend Piotr Rasputin.

Looking closer at Piotr she noticed Talia squirming against his chest, his crossed arms keeping her from teleporting. Kurt was also present, he was merely sitting on Piotr's shoulder. Rahne paled at the presence of Piotr's younger sister Illyana, Magik had been left behind that morning as she shared rooms with her brother on the floor above the rest of their team.

Illyana looked confused, but not surprised, "So this is what Dani meant when she said you have to see it to believe."

Rahne placed a reassuring hand on Axel's back as she stepped up to her teammate, "Illyana…this is Axel."

"Six years ago, our joyride that ended up with us all having a ten-hour memory gap and you clinging to life in the infirmary for a week," she nodded, "Dani and James brought the rest of us up to speed. Sam told us about this afternoon, and Miss Frost filled us in on the rest, so we wouldn't hound you like a pack of vultures until you finally snap and give us well deserved blows with your enhanced strength." She smiled at the end, "We'll still be having a talk about the whole not confiding in us as your friends later."

Piotr put one of his large hands on his sister's shoulder, "Illyana this is not the time…besides we will surly be late for dinner if we don't go now."

As a whole the group started walking towards the manor's main dinning hall, or what would have been a ballroom in the manor's recent past. As they went Rahne found herself walking beside Logan. She had rarely spoken with him outside of danger room sessions and missions, so was surprised to hear him speak, "Thought it best if you could sneak in with a group. Lot less eyes staring at the kid. Going to be bad enough later in his life. He'll need specialized clothes and gear to withstand his size changing power."

Rahne nodded as she looked back to where Axel was walking between Laura and Daken. Daken had his claws on his left arm out and indicating how his sister lacked the third blade. Laura not to be belittled stomped her foot releasing her right foot claw that slid out of a premade hole in her shoe.

Axel merely looked at his own hands, his claws were like her own at the ends of her fingers, unlike her they remained in his base form. Those along with his ears and teeth would need to be addressed. With a flex of his hands she was surprised that they lengthened without him changing.

Logan snorted, "Kids good, can even manipulate the size of his claws."

Rhane nodded as she turned back to face forward, "I'm still in the dorms…since Muir is my home I never thought about needing a place of my own here."

"Not alone with that thought kid," Logan indicated his two offspring along with the older girls walking behind them, "When Kitty's parents were lost to the _'Friends'_ I just remodeled a couple rooms into a suite. She was just a kid back then, still had nightmares about what happened," he held up his fist indicating his own adamantium coated claws, "I could relate. When Piotr wanted to move Illyana here we pretty much did the same thing. Then Black Bolt leveled the top two stories. We modified the layout a bit during reconstructions, made the top floor suitable for families. We got a couple rooms up there available."

She smiled, "It's a thought…but its not as if I can move into one tonight."

"Already handled," Illyana smirked from her other side, "Karma dug out a camp cot and a sleeping bag from supply. Said the pillows were a bit musky so she sent James to buy a new one. It'll be a bit weird, but its better than sticking him in a dorm with complete strangers."

Rahne nodded, "That would be a very bad idea. He only trusts me because I'm his mother, probably the only pleasant memories he has are related to the brief time before he was taken from me and after we found him this morning. He warmed up to Kurt a bit after he gave him some water."

"Beast said the kid let him take a blood sample after he explained it. Think there's been too many times people came at him with injections." Logan shook his head, "Needles, not a big fan of them either."

As they entered the dining room Illyana slipped her arm around Rahne's and held her free one out to Axel, who only took it after a nod from his mother. She then guided them to the table where most of the New Mutants were sitting.

Sam was the first to spot them, quickly moving to pull the three empty seats at the table out, "Figured if you came up to eat you bring him." Sam frowned, "Isn't that Daken's shirt?"

Rahne looked at the sleeveless black shirt, "Yes, it was the cleanest one Jubilee could find. Apparently Daken forgets to bring his clothes out to wash, and he forbids anyone from entering his room."

James snorted, "Really, I was watching them last time Wolverine went on a mission. Kitty was out with Colossus, and Jubilee is a bit young to watch the gruesome twosome on her own. Thought Laura had snuck out, found her five minutes later when I decided to check Daken's room before I sounded the alarm," he chuckled at the memory, "Laura and Daken were curled up together with Wolverines old brown uniform as a blanket."

Smirking as she removed the dome over Axel's plate Karma chided, "How badly are they going to get you for sharing that tidbit with us?"

With a huff James waved her remark off, "Those two know better than come at me. I've been trained by their old man. Besides, I'm their favorite member of our team."

Rahne noted Axel's wary look at Karma so quickly drew his attention to the food on his plate. It was lighter than what the rest of them were eating, but obviously a diet recommended following Beast's battery of tests.

His confused look at the provided silverware was humorous to them all, but they knew better than to remark. He wasn't the first rescued mutant that needed to be taught how to eat in a civilized manner.

Overall the dinner went rather smoothly for a change. No one running in because a villain was at the gate, no teams being summoned away by emergencies, and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Except when James went to stand, only to fall flat on his face because his bootlaces had been tied together. Only Rahne and Axel had spotted Laura sneaking about with a satisfied smirk.

After dinner the New Mutants retreated to a sitting room on the second floor they had pretty much claimed since the first of them arrived. Everyone was checking their notes from their classes. Rahne was in her second year of college level classes that the School provided. Dani and Sam were both at the same level, as were Karma and James. Roberto and Illyana were working on their first-year classes.

Roberto was the first to notice Axel glancing at his intro to advanced mechanics text book. The one class all students at Xavier's were required to take were those teaching the operation and repair of the tech they used on a daily basis. Sunspot recognized the boy's look to be one of recognition, "You've seen that book before?"

He expected the boy to mention seeing it in the lab, so they were all surprised by his response, "There was one at the facility."

Roberto shared a look with his teammates as Rahne put aside her notes to kneel next to Axel, "You are sure it was the same book?" The boy nodded before tapping his head to indicate it was within a memory. This was disconcerting as that particular book was designed by Forge and Beast, and only a handful of copies existed outside of the school.

"The bad man who wasn't one of us had it on a shelf," Axel frown, "There were a lot of books with strange words and pictures on the shelf."

"What do you mean by not one of us?" Karma had caught the strange description.

Axel looked up at her, "He didn't smell right…I can smell my brothers. They all have a similar smell, all different, but sort of the same. Kaine's smell is like theirs, but also like mom's," All but Rahne shared a look at the use the word, "The bad man didn't smell like any of us…it was off, like there was something wrong with him."

James was the first to put the pieces together, "Sinister…that facility he's talking about must be one of his labs."

Illyana nodded, "But is it one of his hidden labs, or one of those he owned under the name Essex?"

Making a quick decision Karma stood from her seat, "I'll notify the Professor. Even with his ability to change size Axel couldn't have traveled very far in the last three years since his escape. He was only three at the time and no doubt terrified."

"Miss Frost said he and his brother stayed together for about a year before being separated. They aren't sure about much after that due in part to his unwelcome guest doing a decent job scrambling his memories," Sam frowned, "If SHIELD attacked the facility it must have been during the raids on Essex's properties. Sinister is a mutate, not a mutant so the MRD wouldn't have had a hand in those operations."

Roberto shook his head, "Yeah they did. Caliban was found in one of those facilities. It was also where War, Pestilence, and Famine were found recuperating after their last run in with X-Force," he had a smug smile, "Mister Worthington was quite pleased to hear they'd finally been found and apprehended."

Sam held up three fingers, "Three years da Costa, they've escaped and been recaptured five times since then."

Shaking her head Karma collected her notes, "We should retire for the evening. Lights out and curfew for the younger residents isn't too far off."

"Right," James grabbed his pack, "See you all at breakfast…unless we get another rude awakening like this morning."

* * *

(Later)

Axel followed his mother and two of her female teammates into a room on the second level. After the group had broke up in the sitting room they had gone to another sitting room where some of the elder residents where having an impromptu meeting. He had a sinking feeling he had been the topic of discussion.

After a brief talk with the man they called the Professor he informed them they'd see to the matter in the morning. Yawning his control slipped and he began reverting to a smaller version of his wolf form. He'd found that most humans would coo over him in that form, and sometimes even let him sleep inside next to the fire.

Rahne…er mom was the first to notice. She was quick to pick him up and coaxed him back into a humanoid form. The one they referred to as Karma was quick to mention the need to rid him of that particular subconscious habit.

Once they had gone upstairs mom had returned him to his own feet and guided him down the hall. As the other two got ready for bed she got him to change into a pair of pajama bottoms, they forwent a top due to the fur on his back and arms.

The cot and sleeping bag were far more comfortable than most places he'd slept in, though the infirmary beds were better. Sleep had not come easily, being has he'd been unconscious twice that day. So, it came to some surprise as he awoke to the sounds of his mother violently thrashing in her own sleep.

He was up quickly, but not as quickly as the two young women who shared the room. Karma had bolted from her bed as Dani dropped from the bunk above his mom's. Working as though this was a regular occurrence Karma moved to restrain her arms while straddling her legs, Dani moved brace her shoulders and restrain her head.

Once she was able to hold Rahne's arms in one hand Karma looked to Axel, "Get my communicator off my nightstand…hurry."

Axel heeded the command quickly moving to the nightstand and grabbing the disc shaped X logo and hurrying back to hand it over, "What's wrong?"

"Night terror," Dani smiled reassuringly, "Rahne…she's had a hard life. To think of it…she was more concerned you'd have one after what has happened today."

Karma's brow rose, "Thank god they didn't both have one," she took the disc then securing it to her shoulder tapped it, "Anyone listening, Rahne's having a pretty bad night terror. She's thrashing and not appearing to wake up."

A moment of silence was quickly broken by Kurt's voice, "Jean is going in to try and wake her…has she transformed, something is hindering the connection."

Growling Karma replied, "I said it's a bad, she can't seem to decide whether to transform or not. Yo-yoing back and forth can't be good for her."

Jean's voice answered, "Its not, Karma take control if you can. I'll be there in a minute."

Several failed attempts to possess her teammate's mind Karma nearly lost the physical hold on Rahne's arms. Dani shook her head, "I can't make contact either."

Moments past before the door was flung open admitting Jean Grey. The Omega level telepath and telekinetic mutant seemed to fly to the bed quickly placing a hand on Rahne's forehead to facilitate the connection.

It took mere seconds before Rahne relaxed, no longer struggling against the hold of her teammates. Jean shook her head as she let her hand slip back to her side, "She'll be awake momentarily."

In agreement Rahne groaned as she easily broke Karma's hold, "Whoever's sitting on me please go on a diet," Rahne's eyes slowly blinked open as Karma eye rolled, Rahne then looked at those around her, "What happened?"

Jean sighed, "You had a night terror Miss Sinclair. I'll be setting up a new round of counseling sessions tomorrow," she looked to Axel who was sitting silently on his cot, "It wouldn't hurt little one."

Axel looked surprised the telepath had picked up on his though. In an instant he'd transformed into his wolf form and leapt the short distance from his cot to his mother's bed.

Dani frowned, "Won't his revert when he falls asleep?"

"No," Rahne smirked, "Going asleep we can maintain the transformation, getting knocked out we'll usually revert to some degree."

As Karma and Dani removed themselves from their friend's bed Jean watched mother and child get comfortable and slowly drift off. One she was sure they were asleep she turned to Karma, "Take turns keeping watch, Kurt is on night patrol for another hour."

"If we need help again we'll call," she took note of Rahne transforming slightly and unconsciously draping an arm across her son's lupine form, "Why couldn't we get through?"

Dani nodded, "I've never had problems getting through to her before."

"I'm not entirely sure myself," Jean turned to the door, "It may have something to do with how her memories had been tampered with in the first place. The mind is truly a remarkable thing, even memories thought lost have a way to reassert themselves."

With that Jean departed to return to her own room, leaving the two younger women to take care of their friend.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

* * *

-Added Scene-

* * *

(SHIELD 616; Cruising Altitude over North Atlantic)

Grant Ward double checked his equipment for the fourth time since he and his bunkmates were told to get some R&R. Triplett and Mack were both getting shuteye while Fitz was awake muttering to himself over some calculations in his notebook.

Standing up Grant snatched the notebook from Fitz's hands, "What are you working on now?"

"Hey, give that back," Fitz nearly fell out of his bunk trying to get it back, "those are important notes."

"Really," Grant frowned as he looked at the sheet, but quickly tossed the notebook back, "No, all those numbers make my head hurt."

Fitz smirked, "What? You have to read all this stuff to on missions."

"No, I take pictures of stuff like that and bring it back so eggheads like you and Simmons can read them and tell me what they mean." Grant sat back down, "So, what are you working on."

Fitz sighed, "It's for Agent Garret…Simmons and I are trying to design a better cybernetic system that'll be less straining on his remaining organic systems."

Nodding Grant stowed his pack and laid back on his bunk, "Hasn't he got the best cybernetics SHIELD has?"

"Yeah, but he's regulated to support work…Agent Coulson was telling Agent May that Agent Garret was getting jittery being stuck back on the plane while the rest of you field agents were out there." Fitz leaned over his bunk, so he could see Grant, "There's talk of a couple mutants with some high-grade cybernetics. We asked Coulson if we could ask them for assistance, but he said it would be warm day at the Fridge before they'd even return our call."

Grant's brow furrowed, "Yeah, Widow and Hawkeye ordered a tactical withdrawal from Big Sky as soon as those MRD knuckle draggers started prepping for the X-Men to arrive. Said it would be bad if either of them was recognized by the mutants."

Seeing Fitz disappeared as he rolled back onto his bunk Grant was about to get some shuteye when their cabin door was practically kicked in. It was quickly caught by bracer covered hand. Daisy Johnson blurry eyed looked directly at him, "She's awake and we can't get her to settle down."

Huffing to himself Grant jumped out of his bunk, "We didn't change altitude, did you try rubbing her back."

"Rubbing her back, singing, carrying her, everything." Daisy shook her head, "Simmons said she was happy all day, no tantrums, no unexplainable mood swings, nothing." She quickly grabbed his arm, "It's either you or May, and last I saw her she and the old men were in the lounge with a pricy bottle."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Grant allowed her to drag him from the cabin and next door to where she and Simmons shared a cabin. Entering they found Simmons kneeling next to a bunk where a three-year-old lay, half whimpering, half coughing. He quickly knelt next to Simmons, "What seems to be the trouble?"

Simmons shrugged, "No fever, no symptoms, she is medically fine. All I can guess is she had a nightmare."

Daisy huffed, "Nightmare? When that little girl has a nightmare its us who are usually crying, because we've had our butts handed to us by whatever horror she's dreamed up."

"Not always," Grant smirked, "You dealt with that imitation of Hyde last week pretty quickly."

"I blew it out the wall and nearly depressurized the whole plane." Daisy indicated the girl, "If she hadn't made that imitation wall I would have gone skydiving without a chute."

Smirking Grant wiped a tear from the girl's cheek, "How about you and I go check on Natasha for a bit?" the girl nodded while wiping at her eyes. At her nod he stood and scooped the girl up, "I'll bring her back after she nods off."

The two girls looked relieved as Simmons dropped onto her own bunk. Daisy placed a hand on the girl's back and the other on his shoulder, "Thank you Grant, I was not looking forward to May's training session in five hours without any sleep."

Shaking his head in mirth Grant left the girl's cabin and made his way to the front of the plane. As he went he passed Agent May as she was helping Coulson towards his own cabin, the look she sent him was a clear 'don't ask' message.

Reaching the lounge, he found Garret sprawled on a couch. The older man noticed them and seeing the girl indicated the spiraling stairs that led to the upper level. Grant could barely restrain the laughter at seeing his commanding agents three sheets to the wind. He made straight for the stairs to avoid the repercussions if he lost control before he was a safe distance away.

Entering the cockpit, he found Black Widow Natasha Romanova sat in the pilot seat, noticing their reflections she indicated the empty copilot seat, "Clint went for some shuteye, take a seat."

Dropping into the offered seat Grant steadied the girl on his lap before adjusting the flight harness on his shoulders, "Thanks, what's up with Coulson and Garret, never seen them tie one on before debrief."

"We got a call from Fury," Natasha glanced at the girl, "Brought up some memories of an Op that went sideways a few years ago. Ended up with Garret needing his first replacement parts and you in ICU for a week."

Grant swallowed hard at the mention of his first Op, "The raid on that Essex Industries lab in Colorado. That's where we found her." He indicated the girl in his lap, "That was three years ago, what new intel did the Director have?"

"Not sure," Natasha smirked, "Above my clearance level."

Grant ran a hand through his hair, "Shit, I was hoping to never think of that little piece of Hell ever again." Realizing his slip, he turned the girl's face to him, "Never tell Daisy where you heard those words." He turned to Natasha, "I would rather not get Quaked out the nearest hatch."

Natasha giggled, "Between you and Daisy the swear jar is never empty."

"Where does all that money go?" Grant knew he'd have to deposit a couple bucks on his way back to the cabins.

Looking contemplative Natasha checked some gauges before answering, "Mostly anything SHIELD doesn't already pay for." Leaning back in her seat Natasha looked to them, "So what has you on toddler duty?"

Grant sighed, "Something had her wake-up crying. Daisy and Simmons couldn't get her to settle back down. She likes looking out the window, so I thought this would do some good."

"Better than the alternative I guess," Natasha looked down at the radar display briefly before checking out the window again, "Grant…do you see anything ahead of us. Another plane, or weather balloon?"

Shaking his head Grant glanced down at the radar, "Why does that say something is coming right at us?"

Natasha gulped, "I've changed course twice now yet whatever that is has remained directly ahead of us and out of visual range."

"Superhuman? If it weren't we'd see something from its propulsion source." Grant set the girl on her feet, "Aida run back and get May or Garret."

With a nod the girl jogged out of the cockpit. With her gone Grant grabbed the second headset and started prepping the plane's defenses. The unidentified object seemed to take no mind as it maintained its position in front of them.

Moments later May and Garret rushed into the cockpit, Natasha relinquishing the pilot chair to May, "Has there been any change?"

"No, whatever it is just hovers outside visual range," Natasha moved to the communication station, "I haven't tried communication yet, thought I'd wait for one of you to address our friend out there."

Garret glared out the window, "Its not Hydra, they'd have attacked by now," checking a panel on his arm Grant knew he had activated a system that quickly screened alcohol and drugs from his blood, "May take us up, lets scrape the roof. I don't know of many Superhumans or Mutants that could fly at this altitude."

May began ascending to the plane's maximum altitude. Grant kept an eye on the radar and tracked the unknown as it maintained its place directly ahead of them. Looking back at Garret he shook his head, "Its staying with us."

Garret turned to Natasha, "Call it in."

Turning back to the communication system she began a general call, "SHIELD 616 to anyone who can hear this transmission. We have encountered an unknown radar contact, intent is unknown. Requesting immediate assistance."

"SHIELD 616 this is Muir Island Research station. We have you on radar, be warned your unknown is a Shi'ar Royal Guard Member. He is known as Gladiator, do not engage, I repeat do not engage, over," An Irish voice came hurriedly in reply.

The four SHIELD agents shared looks before Natasha replied, "Muir Island, why is this Gladiator so interested in us?"

The voice on the ground sounded exasperated, "You crossed into restricted airspace thirty minutes ago. I tried contacting you, but we had no response."

"Thirty minutes?" Natasha walked to the space outside the cockpit, but returned quickly after checking some equipment, "We're way off course."

May looked back, "What?"

"An hour and a half ago we left our north-south course, we started heading east towards the UK." Natasha shook her head, "I didn't alter course."

Garret facepalmed, "You didn't. Did you forget we have a mutant on board who can manifest her thoughts into reality? She probably didn't even realize she did it."

From the copilot seat Grant grumbled, "Nightmare…Simmons thought Aida was having a nightmare, but Daisy said nothing had manifested. For some reason her nightmare resulted in our course change."

May checked the fuel gauge, "We'll need to radio a landing strip nearby, we don't have enough fuel to make it to New York now."

Garret nodded, "Romanova see if Muir Island would mind being friendly and seeing our fuel reserves topped off."

"Muir Island this is SHIELD 616, we have had navigational trouble and need a landing strip. We can arrange reimbursement for any fuel you might spare," Natasha paused a moment, "Muir Island respond, over."

"Moment please…who is your PIC, and declare any powered individuals in your group," The Irish voice was replaced by a female Scottish one.

Frowning Natasha replied, "PIC is Agent Phil Coulson, he's indisposed at the moment, senior agent at this time is Agent John Garret with Agent Melinda May standing second. As for powered individuals, we have one Inhuman agent onboard, she is unaffiliated with any other Inhuman group or political power. We also have one civilian with powers, a mutant girl…age at least three years of age, powers are not fully developed. She is under our protection under the guidelines of the Genosha accords."

"Understood SHIELD 616, we are an MRD facility we request your Inhuman agent remain on your plane for her own protection. Prepare to cut your engines I'll have Gladiator guide your landing," The Scottish woman's voice left no room for argument as she ended the communication.

Garret looked to Grant, "Ward go rouse the rest of the team. Have Daisy report to isolation one, get Simmons to mix something up to get Coulson back on his feet," he turned to Natasha, "Romanova get Clint up, the two of you lock down the restricted areas of this bird, better if the two of you also stay onboard."

Natasha nodded, "We'll keep Daisy company in isolation."

* * *

(Muir Island)

Moira and Sean watched as Gladiator landed, gently setting the plane down in the hanger. Moments later a group of SHIELD agents disembarked. While most of the group stayed near the stairs the three eldest members walked up to them.

In the lead was an average sized man with a receding hairline, he looked as though he'd rushed to make himself presentable, "Agent Coulson, sorry about stepping into your yard. Hope we didn't trample any flowers."

"No, but ye did rise quite a ruckus with the neighbors," Sean smirked as he shook the man's hand, "What brings you lot to our small piece of Eden?"

Coulson sighed, "Not a what, but a who. Aida, a girl we rescued from a laboratory in the States a few years ago. She's one of those rare cases of mutants born with their powers active."

Moira stepped forward at that, "Truly, one of her parents might be an Omega level mutant. Has she been seen by a qualified medical specialist?"

"We have one of, if not the best biologist in SHIELD on our team. Aida isn't usually with us on the plane, usually she stays at the HUB, but we were sent to collect her and take her to SHIELD central in New York." Coulson rubbed his brow, "I'll need you to turn off the scrambler, so I can report this detour to Fury."

Sean shook his head, "Can't do that. Muir is under lockdown protocols thanks to your intrusion into our airspace. We are a high security research center, that scrambler can only be deactivated from our regional headquarters in London, and then only after your identities have been confirmed. Is this your entire team?"

Coulson pointed to the plane, "Agent Daisy Johnson and Aida are onboard along with agents Clint Burton and Natasha Romanova," he indicated the two flanking him, "These two are my operations tactical officer Agent John Garret and senior field agent Melinda May," turning to the group by the stairs he continued, "The big guy over there is our mechanic Agent Alphonso MacKenzie we just call him Mack. We have two junior field agents, Agent Grant Ward specialist, and Agent Antoine Triplett requisitions and scouting. The two teens are Agent Leo Fitz and Agent Jemma Simmons both make up our support crew."

Moira glared, "You failed to mention you had two Avengers with you."

Coulson smirked, "You didn't ask. Natasha and Clint have no powers outside their extensive training." Moira just shook her head and walked away.

Rubbing his brow Sean sighed, "Forgive Moira…she has personal differences with certain associates of the Avengers. Most of those tend to be of the Scarlet Witch variety."

May winced, "Friend or family?"

"Family and a friend to most of us here on Muir," Sean's expression hardened, "Moira's foster daughter took three Hex bolts when she confronted Wanda. If she didn't have a healing factor there'd be one more headstone on the eastern side of the island."

Garret shook his head, "We both warned Fury about that stupid operation."

"So, the quicker we fuel up, the quicker we get out of your hair," Coulson smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, "How long will it take to confirm our identities and we can get going?"

"Oh, we've already confirmed your identities. Gladiator isn't the only Royal Guard member lurking about. As for the fuel, we have to be careful rousing the ground crew," Sean looked at them conspiratorially, "Had a bit too much to drink last night."

* * *

(End Scene)

* * *

AN/Info: PTSD is real and if you or someone you know displays the symptoms please don't wait to get help. I was little less than four months away from my 13th birthday when the event occurred which first triggered the disorder. It was two months past my 14th when I was diagnosed and began treatment. My older sibling who suffered the same traumatic event was diagnosed many years later, but refused treatment.

While I have some minor social anxiety problems, I can handle them without medical aid. My sibling on the other hand has spiraled out of control, and I ceased contact with them over two years ago for my own mental health and physical wellbeing.

PTSD can be life altering, with depression that sometimes seems unbearable. The first step is seeking help. I was forced into counseling due to extenuating circumstances, but in the end, I am better off for it. I can honestly say I would not have survived the last twenty-one years without it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do Not Own anything, MARVEL owns it all.

A/N: Sorry it is a shorter than the others, but I'm very late on posting it. I had some health issues due to seasonal allergies, and this week was just hell with everything else I had planned. Also, I began writing a new original work and it took up a lot of time the past couple days.

-Chapter 4-

* * *

(Abandoned Essex Industries Facility)

* * *

Ruby red light pierced the darkness as Scott Summer's optic blast cut through a weathered blast shield. As the thick metal fell away Wolverine leapt through the newly made egress point. Dropping to a crouch the feral mutant used all his heightened senses to survey the immediate surroundings.

Three days had past since the attack on Big Sky, Montana and the discovery of Rahne's children. Two days since a SHIELD team had been rerouted to Muir Island by a powerful mutant girl. One day since Fury had revealed the girl was rescued from this facility three years ago, a rushed DNA test later and here they were, breaking into a long empty lab.

Summers followed Logan in with the rest of their team bringing up the rear. Logan looked back over his shoulder at the designated leader, "It's dusty, bunch of rats and other vermin roaming about. Otherwise its as quiet as a tomb."

"Anything else, traps?" Summers was leery about just walking into one of Sinister's labs.

Logan grunted, "No, at least not around here. If Sinister took the time to double back and trap this place he might as well of moved everything of value."

Flipping up to the ceiling Kurt scanned the darkness, "I agree with Logan, there is nothing here. Would it not be best to just scan through the data SHIELD has on this place? Surly there is something they overlooked at the time."

Frowning Scott moved to stand next to Logan, "True, but their reports state not much of the hardware was seized. The search of this facility went bad. They were lucky to get out with Aida and most of their agents lives."

"Follow up surveys were not deemed prudent as monitoring equipment left behind showed no activity," Beast activated the lights on his backpack which quickly illuminated the facilities main entrance, "SHIELD is not as familiar with Sinister and his methods as we are."

Scott took note of the MRD agents prepping a base camp to secure the building, "Bailey, have your team limit their sweep to the immediate area. We'll split up and see what we can find on the other levels."

A woman in MRD fatigues nodded, "Right, my teams will start the sweeps as soon as we make contact with Westchester."

"Roger, alright people let's get this done. The sooner we finish the sooner Alex and I can turn this place into a smoldering ruin." Scott looked over the gathered mutants and MRD troops, his younger brother gave a nodded of agreement, "Storm's team will take floors four and five, Alex your team has the second and third," He turned to Multiple Man, "Jamie you have the rest of the first floor."

Jamie Maddox smirked as he punched his fists together three times, "Right nice of you mate, we'll have it done in no time."

Scott turned to Logan, "We'll handle the sublevels. Logan, your team will handle the lowest three levels, mine will handle the upper four."

"Better take the elf with you then, that midlevel one showed up pretty big on sonar scans." Logan began walking towards an elevator shaft.

"Agreed," Scott looked to Iceman, "Bobby you go with Logan, Kurt you're with my team."

Warren stepped forward, "If this base does have some information regarding Apocalypse or his plans we must use extreme caution. I find it strange they have not destroyed this whole area to cover their tracks."

Scott nodded, "My thoughts exactly. All teams need to move quickly but keep your heads in the game. If you find anything suspicious report it immediately."

As the teams began dispersing Emma and Forge approached, "Jean is going down with your team Scott," the White Queen frowned, "Forge and I will remain here to coordinate and prepare incase this apparent gold mine does in fact turns out to be something else."

Forge sighed as he checked a scanner, "I'm still picking up those irregular energy readings. They don't seem to be increasing, but I can't pinpoint their source."

"Things never can be easy can they," Bailey sighed as she walked up, "Report from Westchester, SHIELD 616 just arrived. Also, Trask heard about this operation…he's dispatched a squad of seekers and a pair of prowlers. He was apparently put out we didn't request the equipment ourselves as this is the exact situation they were designed for."

"Great…someone else can tell Logan, he's going to be so pleased." Scott shook his head as he walked away with his team.

* * *

(Xavier's School for the Gifted)

* * *

Axel was poised on the balls of his feet as the unfamiliar aircraft rolled into the hanger. He hadn't slept much the night before after Rahne had informed him they had found her. Of course, he already knew this as his sister, Aida as she'd been named, informed him of her lapse in control inadvertently sending her into their mother's foster mother's lap so to speak.

Standing next to him, his mother's nervousness radiated through her scent. The fact a fine layer of fur had appeared on her skin, and the tapering of her ears made it obvious to anyone lacking a heightened sense of smell. The part of him that knew things no six-year-old should understand felt sorry for her. True she knew Aida existed thanks her discovery of him three days earlier, didn't mean she had time to come to terms with it.

As most everyone else had departed on a mission that morning there was a very small group present to meet the now disembarking SHIELD team. The Professor sat in his hover chair in front of the group. A green haired woman named Lorna stood at the Professor's side, on his other side Gabriel Summers stood.

The youngest of the Summers brothers had taken an immediate interest in the case of Axel and his siblings. Apparently, the young man had suffered his own traumatic childhood. Lilandra of the Shi'ar had rescued him from some sort of incubation machine to garner the support of his father Corsair and the man's crew the Starjammers. Gabriel had been less than thrilled being left behind but had told Rahne and Axel that his older brothers trusted him to keep the manor in one piece in their absence.

Besides them everyone else in the hanger was human. The ground crew was all MRD, and even the least impressive mutant power was never regulated to that support position. Axel noticed Kelly's father adjusting his tie and brushing some imaginary dust from his jacket, the other human wearing a uniform seemed just as nervous.

Gabriel chuckled, "Wilkes, you and Wainwright look like we're meeting some head of state. Just a bunch of agents and Fury handing over a kid they should have forked over three years ago. Hell, we would have been looking for this one years ago if they had."

Wilkes grunted, "If they had even told us about that damn lab we could have at least been on his trail. I already have our legal teams drafting a formal letter of complaint to the UN. I will see SHIELD held personally responsible for the incident in Big Sky."

With a forced cough Lorna spoke up, "First, Gabe you owe ten dollars to the swear jar. Secondly, lets remember there are more important things than pinning blame on something we can't undo. This entire situation is hard enough for Rahne, let us get through it without an argument or unnecessary battle."

Wilkes nodded while Gabriel paled, "Ten bucks…but Polaris the kid has no doubt heard a lot worse."

Lorna smirked, "Ten dollars because don't forget Vulcan, anything he overhears his sister is bound to learn from reading his mind."

Grumbling Gabriel turns to the Professor, "Her first lesson better be in the ethics of using someone else's head as her personal playground."

Xavier smiled, "Oh, we'll get to that eventually. I am more impressed that she has so little issue contacting him. Most telepaths have trouble with those like Rahne and Axel due to the differences in their minds."

"Feral telepath," Wainwright smirked, "Maybe when she's older she can do something about that mess Logan calls a mind."

Rahne shook her head at the conversation as she turned to Axel, "You didn't know she was with SHIELD?"

Shaking his head his brow furrowed, "Bigger would have found out where she was if she told me. We were going to let you get use to the idea of us…but we kind of forgot others were there after Bigger was gone."

Rahne was surprised, "You didn't mean for the Professor and the others to overhear that?"

"We didn't want you to remember," Axel scratched the back of his head, "Quantum said he'd tell you when the time was right."

The others shared Rahne's surprise at that, it was the Professor who questioned, "Quantum has spoken to you before?"

Axel nodded, "Quantum always knew where I was. He kept the others from finding me."

Gabriel rubbed his brow, "If he knew where you were, why didn't he just drop you on our front door? Would have saved a lot of people in that town."

The child was silent for a moment before he looked to Rahne, "Kaine wouldn't have been stopped if I wasn't there."

Rahne swallowed hard as she remembered the destruction, "The delay in Chamberlin's request for support. The townspeople rallying because Axel was hurt defending them. Kaine and the others would have still been in the town when Chamberlin's people got there."

Wilkes paled, "The death toll…there wouldn't have been any survivors. Rahne, we are most fortunate two out of the three are turning out so well."

"Indeed," Fury and his team had approached. Moira and Sean had accompanied them and were quick to moved over to stand near Rahne. Fury extended a hand to Xavier, "Professor, we would have been here sooner. As I said we were actually unaware of the girl's connection to one of your students. In fact, we believe she was actively hindering are abilities in making that connection."

Moira spoke up, "I was quite shocked when she dropped the illusion that hid her mutant features. When Agent Simmons brought her into the lab in response to my request she did not appear to have any physical mutations. When she noticed a picture of Rahne on my workstation she dropped the illusion hiding her teeth and ears."

Rahne frowned, "Are you positive she didn't just create the illusion of teeth and tapered ears?"

A look crossed Moira's face that plainly stated Rahne should know better than to question her, "We checked. I had Sean take her into the power stasis chamber, only briefly as you well know how painful that can be."

Wincing Rahne nodded, "So her ears reverted to be more like a normal human, but it was a painful transformation unlike her illusion being dropped."

"Correct, once out of the chamber she reverted back," A young British agent stepped forward, "Jemma Simmons, I've been Aida's…for lack of a better word caregiver for the last three years. When she was first brought to the HUB I wasn't officially an agent yet, so I had the free time."

Rahne smiled as she noted the young woman was at least two years older than her, "I was still taking high school level classes when…. when I had them."

A slightly jittery agent spoke up, "So… you had her and him at the same time, and all in the space of a few hours?"

"Fitz!" Jemma looked exasperated at him, "This isn't the time or place to get into that."

Gabriel's eyes sparked for a moment, "Really, it isn't"

Gently grabbing his shoulder Moira shared a look with her foster son before turning to Rahne, "We'll talk after you meet her. Agents Johnson and Ward were helping her find her BAMF doll."

"Past tense please," Grant Ward walked up carrying Aida as Daisy walked beside him with a duffel bag, "Found him in the cockpit, she must have dropped him the other night."

Daisy smirked, "Told him to start there but he insisted we check every room." Daisy was doing a good job hiding her nerves, but the obvious use of Ward as a human shield gave her away.

Easily scrambling from Ward's hold the girl bolted towards he brother, "Big brother!" He was obviously not expecting the physical impact as even his extra six inches in height did not prevent him from falling backwards.

Gabriel was the first to remark, "See Professor, if she wasn't messing around in his head so much he would have realized she wasn't just an illusion right now."

Everyone chuckled as Rahne moved to disentangle the siblings and ensure only Axel's pride had suffered damage.

* * *

(Upstairs half hour later)

* * *

Daisy located Grant in a quiet side room reading a book with the picture of a red-haired woman on the back cover, "The psychological stresses of cohabitation between powered and nonpowered humans, with amendments covering alien and extra dimensional entities. When you said you were going to do some lite reading I did not think you meant a psychology textbook."

"Simmons suggested it awhile back, besides the pictures are pretty," Grant snickered over the book as he marked his place, "So, the kid all settled in?"

Nodding Daisy perused the books on the shelf, "They're moving into a room on the third floor, apparently they've had Axel in his mom's dorm room, not much room in there for another cot."

"Far worse places to be. So, anyone giving you any trouble?" Grant tensed, besides the amiable greeting the first received the majority of residents seemed standoffish to Natasha and Clint, but there was no disguising the distrust and veiled hatred Daisy got, "The Prof said to tell him if something was wrong."

Daisy shook her head, "No, nothing so far. The kids here are mostly too young to remember that. The adults though are quite aware it was my parents that tricked Black Bolt into attacking here."

Grant stood up to grab her shoulders, "Hey, they're secured in the Raft under twenty-four-hour watch. The Royal family doesn't hold you responsible for their actions, these people shouldn't either. Hell, they have a known mutant terrorist babysitting his granddaughter right now."

A large plum of red smoke and the sound of large mason jar clattering to the table surprised them. A note in red ink was attached, 'Five dollars please, and place the jar outside the door, you don't want Talia to teleport into you it is a rather unpleasant feeling.'

Daisy chuckled as Grant rummaged in his pocked, "Blasted sensitive hearing, why five we only do a dollar on the plane."

"We base it on rate in which the word will spread. If Daken, who already has an unfortunately colorful vocabulary were to repeat the word, no doubt Laura and Axel will have heard it as well. Everything Axel knows is quickly known by Aida due to her tendency to use his memories to learn from," at the door Lorna stood, arms politely crossed in front of her, "We'll be having lunch on the back patio today, it is so rare for the mansion to be this empty. It'll also give the children time to play outdoors since its such a nice day today."

Grant smirked, "You have a weather witch, shouldn't every day be a nice one here?"

"Perhaps," Lorna raised one of her hands drawing forth her magnetic powers, "My father and I can flip the Earth's magnetic field, doesn't mean that we should."

A small smile crossed Daisy's lips, "With great power comes great responsibility. The web head spouts that line off like its engraved on his heart or something."

"Correct Agent Johnson, Ororo takes her powers very seriously. She would bring water to a drought ravaged village, or part a hurricane to save people from a sinking ship. On the other hand, she would find it unethical to stop the rain, so a game of baseball doesn't get canceled." Lorna smirked, "Though she had been known to bend her own rules once or twice."

Lorna turned back to the door, "Oh, and go ahead and bring the jar I told Azazel I don't want my niece teleporting without Kurt present."

* * *

(The Patio)

* * *

Charles Xavier was surprised the meal had went as well as it did. That no major arguments or fights had occurred was to be commendable. Gabriel had made a few snide comments directed at Hawkeye, obvious attempts to provoke a fight. The SHIELD agent and frequent Avenger was smart enough to see through the attempts, all to Gabriel's great ire.

He noticed Fury kept eyeing Azazel who currently was standing guard at the edge of the patio supervising the children at play. The surly ex-KGB mutant with a god…well devil complex had offered that morning to just teleport into the plane and collect the child. Well his actual offer sounded more like rescue her from her kidnappers, but that definitely implied much more violence.

Fury had been surprised by the former member of the Brotherhood being here. Lorna had revealed it was an unplanned visit. Azazel had a run in with Raven recently. His normal routine following those revolved around a month-long binger, followed by a recovery period convalescing at the mansion where his only good son normally resides. Azazel would also spend that time spoiling Talia and using Charles as a sympathetic ear as he recounted how Raven wounded him repeatedly.

Shaking his head Fury leaned back in his chair tossing his napkin on his emptied plate, "I have half a mind to arrest him, but I guess I wouldn't make it five feet before one of your lawyers slapped one of those mutant sanctuary forms in my face with his signature on it."

"Two feet," Xavier's brow rose in contemplation, "and one before you had Talia kicking you in the face."

Fury chuckled, "Kid got spunk, must have got her temper from her mother's side."

"How is Wanda? We don't get much news of her since she stopped actively being an Avenger. The last we heard she and Vision had taken up residence with Steven Strange." Xavier was curious about the wayward mutant, especially given her history with mental illness. He noted Lorna's sudden interest in their conversation.

Fury hummed for a minute, obviously deciding what and how much he should reveal, "Your information is half right. Vision returned to the Avenger's mansion and the team a few weeks ago. An official press release is pending following his first public sighting. The good doctor has been assisting Wanda with her powers, she has been having some difficulties with control. That is why Cap sidelined her after their last battle with the Higher Evolutionary."

"I see," Xavier sighed, "I would say our door is always open to her, but I feel the sense of betray she has garnered with many of us have yet to wane." He folded his hands in his lap, "That being said, if she desires the help I would gladly meet with her at a place of her choosing."

Fury nodded, "I'll pass that along. I'm sure she'll be happy to hear it. I think we've allowed this animosity between our two groups to fester far too long."

"I'm not changing my mind Nicholas. As long as you are head of SHIELD no student of this school will aid them in anything less than a world ending catastrophe." Xavier looked down the table, only a few people were actively listening to them, a couple were pretending not to, "You actively targeted Wanda, and who knows who else to get what you wanted. That technology was proprietary to Trask Industries, and given to the MRD to better accomplish their assigned tasks. Now thanks to you it is in the hands of numerous hostile forces. Worse yet you have inspired others to be brazen enough to steal it right from Trask Industries."

"I won't apologize for doing what I felt was necessary. We needed to reverse engineer that technology to learn how to neutralize it. X-gene scanners would put any mutant operative at risk, and those power dampeners could be used against heroes just as well as villains." Fury looked at Xavier seriously, "Wouldn't you have sent your own team into our base to retrieve such devices had we developed them first?"

Xavier couldn't answer that question, since they both knew he absolutely would. It was instead Azazel who answered as he stepped to the table to get a drink, "True Charles would send someone in to steal such threatening devices or at the very least destroy them. I do believe it is the manner and outcome he would employ. Fewer bodies, and mayhap fewer long lasting injuries. Take myself for example. I could have easily snuck aboard your vaunted airship and found my way to the devices and either absconded with them at my leisure or destroyed them and been on my way…I should know I've done it so many times before."

Garret huffed, "You talk like it was our fault the device schematics landed in the hands of those hostile forces. That was all Stark's doing with his smug attitude and his ego. The playboy thought his computer networks were impossible to hack. Fitz could have his grandma's secret apple pie recipe in an hour."

From a couple seats down Fitz piped up, "It actually for apple strudel, his mum had one for a blueberry pie."

Everyone looked to Fitz in confusion before Garret finally spoke, "I wasn't being literal Fitz."

"Oh, sorry." Fitz looked sheepish as his plate became very interesting.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

* * *

-Info 1: Some age clarification-

SHIELD Agents

Fury; like canon he's about as old as dirt. At least active since shortly after WWII

Coulson and Garret; old enough to be senior field agents but all still early in their careers. Garret hasn't yet gone full metal.

Natasha, Clint, Mack and May; are all seasoned field agents. Mack gave up full time field work in favor of being a father, and May hasn't yet acquired the Calvary nickname. Clint is Coulson's former protégé, Natasha was assigned to their team after her defection, she is the youngest of the four.

Ward and Triplett; are rookie field agents only having been active for three years. Grant was found by Garret and became his protégé (no Hydra dog test), Triplett is just following his family footsteps in joining SHIELD. Both would be just out of high school at this point.

Daisy; no orphanage back story, thus no Sky. Mother forced her through the Inhuman transformation process after Black Bolt attacked the X-Men and turned to come after her. Daisy is an outcast among Inhumans but was taken in by Coulson. Would still be in high school if not working for SHIELD.

Fitz and Simmons; both are very young. Having family connections to SHIELD their high IQs netted them both degrees at young ages. If not for their IQs Fitz would just be starting his junior year in high school, while Simmons would just starting high school.

* * *

-Info 2: Some notable character changes from canon-

Bolivar Trask (think Peter Dinklage's performance, without the attempted selling to other countries.)

Past: Head of Trask Industries and creator of the Sentinels. Like in 616 he was originally anti mutant. In the 70s he launched the first generation of Sentinels while in association of Robert Kelly's Project Wideawake. A Sentinel was sent after a mutant child identified and targeted. The abduction of the child was very public, and the Sentinel used lethal force. Bolivar was arrested for his part in the murder of the child and was made Robert Kelly's scapegoat.

Current Day: After serving a ten-year sentence Trask was reinstated as head of his company. Trask industries was failing at the time. Professor Xavier approached him about developing equipment for the MRD. Bolivar became a pro mutant supporter. He fostered Jubilation Lee for several months before she was adopted by Logan, and is supportive of his two mutant children.

Gabriel Summers a.k.a. Vulcan

Past: Was removed from his mother's remains like in canon but was only age progressed by a few months. Lilandra had her supporters retrieve him. She raised him in secret for a couple years before revealing him to Corsair to strike a bargain. Christopher Summers then sent his son back to Earth to be with his brothers. He was fostered by Moira but was too young to go on the Krakoa mission. He was the one to located Darwin who was the sole survivor of his team and had barely escaped before the island was sent into orbit.

Current Day: Gabriel splits his time between Earth and working for Lilandra when needed. When on Earth he is often found working with his brothers, but more often than not he's wandering around acting the part of antihero. While often considered a loose cannon Scott and Alex know they can rely on him when the need arises. He has teamed up with Frank Castle a.k.a. The Punisher on a number of occasions.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do Not Own anything, MARVEL owns it all.

A/N: Update schedule, will try to post weekly on Fridays but no later than Saturday afternoons.

-Chapter 5-

* * *

(Five Thousand Years ago Egypt)

* * *

Quantum sat in the hallway of En Sabah Nur's palace. In the past three days and nights he'd become a common place incorporeal presence ignored by the guards and slaves alike. He knew he could have jumped from the first night they were there to the present, but his guilt would not permit such cowardice. Oh, his brethren would claim it was merely a self-fulfilling time loop he couldn't avoid without sundering their world to nothingness. In fact, it would be these few nights which would trigger events when these sandstone building were naught by ruins.

After some time, the noise from his father's chambers ceased. Rahne's body and spirt were broken the first night, the struggle on the second night was pathetic, the previous night as well as this evening she had submitted without struggle. It was as he contemplated patricide that the swirling images constantly moving in the back of his mind snapped into focus.

Without a thought he transported himself into the room as though he was carried on the night breeze drifting through the palace. The chamber was dim, lit only by a cauldron of oil at the rooms center. His father, in his pharos garb he wore in the days before the suit lounged drinking wine. The so called first mutant narrowed his gaze, "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to collect her as I said I would." Quantum smirked as he froze his father in place, "We will meet again…it is a pity, I have seen the greatness you could amount to. Yet your madness will be your undoing."

Listening to his father's muttered curses he turned to the mat where Rahne lay. His face was solemn as he knelt next to the fourteen-year-old mutant who barely twitched as he wrapped the blanket covering her more tightly. With as much care as he was able he picked her up.

As he moved to leave he glared over his shoulder, "When we leave my field holding you will crumble. The upside of this is you'll be able to move and leave this room. The downside for you is it will scramble your memories." He snickered, "Until we meet again father." With that he was gone, and a white light engulfed the palace.

(Essex Industries Facility – Six years ago)

Quantum appeared in a medical bay on sublevel five of Sinister's facility he'd called home for a number of years. Many of his so-called brothers were born here. Created via invitro fertilization, he like them was born that way. They were not accidents of birth but bred to become a certain type of mutant. Though, he was in fact far more powerful than his creators had expected.

45 was the first he saw. His mind swapping older brother was at his side in mere moments with a gurney at the ready. He'd barely placed the young teenager's body on the rolling cot when a group of female human nurses rushed forward to push the gurney out of sight.

His brother was quiet as they watch as the group passed through the swinging doors to the exam room. Quantum felt the second set of eyes upon him and knew before he looked who it was. Looming over him like the techno organic nightmare he had become was En Sabah Nur, or Apocalypse as he went by now.

The mammoth self-appointed god of mutant kind placed what he suspected was a reassuring hand upon his shoulder. It sickened him that he shared his father's complexion, the hard to disguise blue lines were present on most of his siblings. He had to restrain himself from slapping his father's hand away, "It is done father."

"I never expected anything less from you Quantum," Apocalypse sighed, "I had forgotten how roughly I treated her. The reports said she has a healing factor, did it not work?"

Quantum huffed, "It worked father, or you would have killed her, and we would not be having this chat in the here and now." He grumbled as he turned away, "I knew why this had to be done, to maintain the timeline on this course. I did not agree to take a child back there, so your past self could fulfill some perverse curiosity about her powers by repeatedly assaulting her just to see how quickly she could heal."

"Brother be careful with your tone, this is our esteemed progenitor you speak with." 45 played the good son a little too well at times. He turned to their father with a simpering smile that looked more like he was trying not to vomit on the words, "Forgive Quantum his disrespect, this has no doubt been a trying time for him. You know how he likes to think he is the only one who feels remorse over the lengths we must go to complete your grand desire."

"There is no need for your empty words 45, I know Quantum better than he knows himself." Apocalypse snorted, "You two will remain here as supervisors over the woman's care."

"What is to be done with her after she has birthed 98 and 99 as you have predicted she will?" It was 45 who asked much to Quantum's relief.

Apocalypse turned from his sons to dissolve into the shadowed hall, "Do as you like, she is of no further use to me." With those words he was gone, though they suspected he'd never actually been there in the first place. Once alone the brothers shared a conspiratorial nod as they went to prepare for the coming days.

* * *

(Abandoned Facility – Present)

* * *

Emma frost watched the Trask Industries techs as they remote piloted the prowlers. The seekers were unmanned drones but were sending video imaging back to the base camp. They had lost one seeker already as it had attached to Storm's back to shield her from a laser trap her team hadn't noticed.

The head of the Trask team tutted at that, "I told mister Trask the shield emitters weren't properly insulated. No harm to the person being shielded, but a fatal flaw for the unit. I'll have Prowler Two move to their position, they have better shielding and mine sweeper software."

"Alright, but I still want Prowler One to head to the lowest level. I don't like those energy readings and Beast said they're stronger the lower they go." Bailey kept checking every visual feed they could access and was fliting between her own team and the Trask team.

Emma smiled at the smaller woman's thoughts, they were always unguarded even when she was one of the cover students at the Massachusetts Academy. Fully human she came from a privileged family. The massacre of the Hellions hit her hard, though at the time she didn't know they were mutants let alone up and coming villainous ones. They had been her friends, and she loyally followed Emma and James to Xavier's with many of her classmates. In only a few short years she became the youngest MRD squad leader, and proudly the first female one as well.

"Bailey, please sit down, you are making me dizzy with your nerves." Emma indicated the chair next to her own, "The others are quite experienced in dealing with situations like these. You need to relax and allow your soldiers to do their jobs, it makes them nervous when they can see their leader is."

"Sorry Miss Frost…err Emma." Bailey smiled as she took her seat, "It's just this is my first big assignment. Normally I'm regulated to babysitting potentials or the few kids who don't got it bad enough to force relocation to the school. I don't want Mister Summers…I mean Scott…err Cyclops to regret giving me this mission."

Emma sighed, "Bailey you would not have your position if you were not suited for it. No amount of donations from your father to MRD or the school would change that. Wilkes does not promote people unless he sees talent…or your last name happens to be Wilkes. You chose to be a trooper, I tried to convince you to become a services agent and Wainwright was impressed with you test scores, but you chose the hard road. For that you are to be commended. On top of that Scott would not have brought your team if he did not think you were capable at doing what was needed."

"Mam, we have the situation update." Bailey's subordinate stepped up with a clipboard, "Havok's team report nothing out of the ordinary on their floors, basically a bunch of dummy offices and labs, nothing of interest so far. Storm's team has encountered a number of traps but have so far come up empty. Jamie has returned, this floor is also clear. Havok's team is moving to assist Storm's. As for the lower levels, Cyclops has reported the first sublevel seemed to be a security area and checkpoint. It was hit hard when SHIELD breached the complex three years ago, not much chance for recovery. Wolverine's team reports the lower three levels seem to be the facilities energy plant, they are waiting for the Prowler to check the lowest level and find the source of the energy emissions we've been detecting."

Emma took note of Bailey biting her lower lip, "I would suggest we relocate any none essential personnel back to the plane. Anything that can be utilized from there can be removed to that location."

Nodding Bailey looked to her subordinate, "That's a good suggestion. Lenny, see that its done. You take command of the squad at the planes. Have everything ready for a possible emergency evac."

"Roger mam," Lenny quickly moved off to see his task was done.

Emma nodded at her, "Well done Bailey. You were quite decisive on the evac preparations. It also looks good to the others that you didn't follow my advice verbatim, though I'm sure they understood the underlying cautions of my suggestion."

"Yes, Miss Frost, but as I recall you never used your powers on your students at Massachusetts," She smirked as she turned to a nearby monitor, "Though someday when I'm a little more comfortable I will have to ask what you used to convince my father to send me there in the first place."

Emma was about to give a witty remark in the vein of true ladies never kiss and tell but was interrupted by Scott's voice over an open mic, "Cyclops to base camp…we have something on sublevel four. Seems to be a dormitory level, lots of habitation amenities. The fighting down here was pretty fierce, walls are caved in, lots of high caliber casings. No signs of what they were aiming at, those SHIELD agents walked into an ambush around here."

"Scott, you may be close to the information we desire," Emma stood focusing her attention on a feed from one of the seekers following Scott's team, "Dormitories denote personal effect that my have been left behind. Is there any sort of identification of the room occupants?"

The image of Cyclops on the screen moved to a door rubbing soot off a small plate, "We got something…subjects ninety-eight and ninety-nine…this was Axel's room."

"More like cell," the White Queen nodded to herself, "We'll start here, but I doubt they had much in the way of personal effects. Scott you and Karma check that room. Forge is on his way down with the Prowler to check the energy source. Kurt, you and Mirage look for a room with the number forty-five, also one with forty-six or Quantum. I feel these will be our best sources of information."

Kurt looked into the camera slightly startling the Trask operator, "Of course Emma, any idea what we're looking for?"

"In forty-five look for a black bound journal. Axel has several memories of him writing in that book. Whenever asked he said it was for when he was older. If he wants him to have it this would be the best place to find it." Emma bit her thumb in contemplation, "As for the other one…anything you think looks suspicious he kept his interactions with Axel brief, must have been aware of his memory."

Scott grunted, "Alright, I don't want us spread too thin. Alex, you and Ororo get your teams out of here. Logan, once we know what's down there let us know, then get your team out of there."

"Roger specs," Logan growled gruffly, "Can't that overpriced tin can get down here a bit faster?"

"Sorry Mister Logan, Prowler One is still technically a prototype of the Mark V model. Sensors are not calibrated to one hundred percent efficiency." The Trask team lead began adjusting settings on the portable operation station, "We were hoping this would be a low stress outing."

"Why did Trask send us equipment that isn't even field tested yet?" Bailey was immediately in the corporation man's face, "He must have known this was a sensitive mission."

"Yes, that is why he ordered us bring the Mark IV, I felt the Mark V would perform adequately so substituted it in for the other Mark IV." The suite looked smug, "The Mark IV is so bulky and unrefined. The sleek new design of the Mark V will make the MRD the envy of any paramilitary organization in the world."

Bailey grabbed the man's shirt, "I don't give a fuck about aesthetics. My friends are in the field with equipment that hasn't been thoroughly vetted. Will that sleek design help if they find a high yield explosive has been positioned to detonate the facilities reactor? Well, will it?"

The suite swallowed roughly, "Umm…no, but if the explosive is small enough the Mark V could use its self-sacrifice protocol. It'll remodulate itself into an explosive containment unit. It will then sound off the minimum safe distance."

Bailey unceremoniously tossed the man aside before turning back to her comm station, "Forge did you get all that?"

"I did Captain Bailey," Forge was quiet for a moment, "What in the world? Beast grab one of the seekers and access its hive video link. You have to see this to believe it."

Emma turned to the Trask tech working the seekers, he immediately brought up the seeker that had been following Forge. The master builder must be using the seeker as a camera as he was no longer in frame and the image floated higher than the seeker would normally be.

On the screen a young man with green skin was levitating off the ground, waves of green energy pulsing away from him. With each pulse an aura of green expanded ever so slightly. Forge's voice came over the comm, "Steady expansion…I have a feeling he's not supposed to still be here."

"Why do you say that Forge?" Beast's voice was not really questioning, more like asking for confirmation to something he already guessed.

Forge angled the camera, so they could see the edge of the aura better, "Every three pulses the expansion reverts by two. Meaning he was frozen in a loop, but whatever force froze him is slowly weakening. At this rate he'll reach the generator in about a month. Good news we have time to get clear, bad news if he reaches the generator the force of the explosion will irradiate half the state."

* * *

(Sublevel Four)

* * *

Scott's fist slammed into the wall, "Damn it, this whole place is one big death trap."

"Scott," McCoy's voice came over the comm, "Forge and I have a plan, but I would feel better if we set up a backup plan. We will not implement our primary plan until the backup is in place. Until then I would suggest your team hurry up and search that floor. Logan and James are on their way back to assist you, if you would send Kurt down in case we need to make a quick exit."

"Roger Beast," Scott looked to his team, "Let's move people."

As his team moved out Scott pushed the door to the room open. Immediately he regretted that action. Karma who was right on his heels nearly ran right into him when he froze, her gasp was the only thing that broke his shocked stare.

White Queen was not being sarcastic when she called the room a cell. All the walls were a dark grey, darker splotch of dried blood covered most of the room. Instead of beds two large animal crates were bracketed into the walls opposite from each other. There was one small dresser containing two drawers and two cabinets the numbers ninety-eight and ninety-nine were painted in black.

Karma crossed to the dresser, and carefully lifted a picture frame that was laying face down on the top. Her expression quickly morphed from severe to utter confusion. In an instant she was back to Scott's side showing him the cracked photo, "How is this possible?"

Scott recognized the background as the area they landed the blackbird outside the facility. Leaning against a tree Rahne held a swaddled bundle and was obviously unawares of the photograph being taken. On either side of her two boys of at least twenty-four months of age napped.

"Quantum…he told Rahne and Xavier he has the ability to effect the memories of those touched by his powers." Scott's jaw clinched, "We need to find out how long she was actually here."

"But this picture reveals at least two years…Rahne hadn't aged a day when we were recovered in the Blackbird." Karma easily slipped the photo from the frame and slipped it into her hip pouch.

Dani's voice suddenly crackled to life on the comm, "Mister Summers you need to get over here. We found something you have to see."

With a nod to Karma the pair exited the room and hurried own the hall. It didn't take them long to find Dani, apparently the elder two brothers shared a room near the torture chamber used to hold Axel and his brother.

Mirage sighed when she spotted them, "The door looks solid, but isn't even really here. It's out of phase or something."

"Quantum is just showing off now," Karma's growl was worthy of her teammate, "I'm looking forward to teaching him a lesson in humility."

"You teach a lesson in humility…that'll be the day." They turned to find Logan and James approaching, "Though, if this creep was responsible for what happened to Rahne, he'll be lucky to live to regret it."

Logan unleashed his claws, "Leave the dirty work for someone with a little more experience kid, besides it's not the small fry we want, it's the big fish we're looking to land."

As the group hurriedly search the room it was Logan who came up with the black bound journal, a quick perusal of it revealed it was encoded in what appeared to be ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs,

"Great, they write in a dead language, can they get any more annoying?" James threw his hands up.

It was Dani who discovered a VHS bound under one of the desks, Karma located a second one hidden between the second desk's drawers. Karma's tape was labeled 'watch me first' while Dani's was labeled 'confession.'

After a second sweep of the room revealed nothing else Scott activated his comm, "Alright everyone time to clear out. I think we've got everything we could from this place. Beast, you and Forge get started on defusing that trap."

* * *

(Sublevel Seven)

* * *

Kurt stood out of the way as Forge and Beast put their plan into action. Iceman was freezing the facilities generator, some kind of small scale nuclear reactor. Once that was done Forge began the reactor's shutdown, which had the added side effect of starting the facilities backup self-destruction system.

Beast was already on top of that having located the system he'd already cut its power to prevent it starting a meltdown in the reactor core. Then came the easy part. Turning to the prowler unit at his side Kurt called out, "Apprehend unknown hostile mutant."

The units built in AI was quick to respond, "Negative…hostile mutant is emitting lethal level of gamma radiation. Suggestion…all organic beings remove themselves before target becomes unstable." The Prowler began changing as it opened a compartment at its center, "Directive One active, preservation of all life protocols enacted, download of AI to Master Mold databank in progress."

Kurt watched as the animal shaped Sentinel quickly encased the unconscious mutant, "Prowler One, report."

"Subject is contained…blast radius and concussive force will exceed specifications…warning subject is no longer in stasis. T-minus five minutes until critical containment failure. Area scanned, radioactive material detected. Seekers being reassigned to removal of material. Suggestion amended to Imperative, all organic life must vacate the vicinity. Minimum safe distance calculated…Five Hundred yards outside facility perimeter, facility will collapse following detonation."

Iceman slid next to Kurt as the others hurried over, "Got it chip head, we're leaving." With that they each placed a hand on Kurt who quickly teleported outside the Blackbird's landing hatch.

* * *

(Fifteen Minutes Later)

* * *

The debris cloud over the destroyed facility was still settling as the Blackbird hovered at a safe distance. The Trask helicopters were circling the perimeter taking radiation readings.

Ororo approached Scott as he watched the screen showing the miniature mushroom cloud, "We were lucky to get everyone out. I thought Forge said there was time before that mutant went critical."

"He did," Scott turned off the viewscreen, "Beast thinks the Prowler unit disrupted whatever was keeping that kid in stasis. Did your team ever find what they were guarding with all those traps?"

"Yes, it appears Sinister intended to keep SHIELD away from the top floor long enough for that explosion to happen," Ororo held up a data disk, "In what must have been his office there was a computer terminal that was on a separate network from the others."

Scott's jaw slacked in surprise, Alex came up behind his brother and slapped his shoulder, "You catch flies that way Scotty, but I was shock at first to." Alex smirked, "We got the bastard, its about time we smacked that jerk right in his pointed teeth."

Shaking off the surprise Scott grabbed the disk, "This has everything?"

"Plans, codes, names, dates." Alex seemed rather pleased with their find, "These files are just the tip of the effing iceberg Scott. We have a real chance to get out ahead of these guys. We've known for years Essex works for Apocalypse, but now we aren't playing defense."

Scott nodded, "You're right Alex…when we get home draw up a roster. Its time X-Factor got the band back together."

Storm smiled as she watched Alex move off to talk to Forge, "You are sure about this Scott, it has been some time since Alex and you have lead separate teams. This won't restart your petty rivalries of the past?"

"Alex is right, we need to use this information." Scott indicated the tapes, "Get Logan, I don't want to turn these tapes over to Rahne without making sure there is something we should keep from her."

* * *

(Later…)

* * *

The Blackbird landed smoothly next to SHIELD 616 in the underground hanger. As everyone departed the jet most headed for the showers after a brief acknowledgement to Lorna who had chosen to greet them.

She didn't need to be a telepath to know something was not right when her former teammates and boyfriend exited. They were all silent and withdrawn. Emma and Jean were standoffish, but kept sharing looks like they were talking mind to mind. As she approached them Alex took her hand and shook his head, "Everyone's alright…now."

Logan let out a rather savage snarl before storming off in the direction of the Danger Room. Colossus and Beast made to follow, hoping to mitigate the amount of damage the angry feral would cause. Kurt also made his departure, though the only sound was the usual bamf.

Taking note of everyone's expressions she hazards a guess, "What did you find?"

"Everything," Alex sighed, "Answers, more questions, and some things that make me wish it was me who blasted that facility into a crater."

* * *

(Xavier's Office)

* * *

Fury wasn't surprised by the less than jubilant expressions of the returning X-Men and associates. The phone conversation he had with Hill moments ago filled him in on the destruction of the facility. No lives lost, and limited ecological damage was a plus. The fact they left a ticking timebomb behind three years ago, there was going to be a full inquiry over this.

What surprised Fury was the offer to allow him and his senior agents to view the intel collected from the facility. The data had already been copied and Agent Johnson was back on SHIELD 616 sifting through it, she was also attempting to decrypt a copy of the journal that was found. All that was left was the video evidence.

Rahne sat front and center before the viewscreen that was normally hidden by a painting. Axel and Aida were thankfully being distracted by the rest of his agents, as well as most of Rahne's teammates.

The only others present were the three Summers brothers, Moira, Miss Grey, and Miss Moonstar. Fury knew several were present for emotional support, Scott and Alex were present to contain their brother as they already seen the tapes.

The tape labeled 'watch first' was put in the VCR, and everyone waited for it to start. The image was grainy at first as though it was from a CTC camera. After a moment a voice could be heard, "Pictures not great…lets see…sixty-three said try this. Ah, there we go," the grainy image cleared up to show a dark-haired man with three blue lines running from each eye down to his jaw line.

The man was quiet for a minute before speaking up, "Sorry, not sure how to start. How do you tell someone you've known for three years about their life they don't remember?" he rubbed his chin before looking back into the camera, "Guess I should start with introducing myself…again I guess. I…I have no given name, at least none I use willingly. I like many of my brothers refer to myself as forty-five. By now you have been made aware of what I did, or will do as it is, to ninety-eight and ninety-nine. You won't believe me, but I took no pleasure in placing those wretched excuses for brothers in their minds. Quantum assures me ninety-eight will not suffer any lasting psychological damage. Ninety-nine though, he is by now too far out of your reach to help, I will do what I can next our paths cross.

The video paused as Scott held up the remote, "Rahne…the next bit gets a little personal."

"Go ahead Mister Summers…I have to know what he wanted to say." Rahne hadn't turned her gaze from the screen.

Summers started it up once more and this Forty-Five character started talking again, "Now that I got the light stuff, let me inform you of things even you were not made aware of during your stay…at least that I knew of. Ninety-Eight and his brother were not born with their mutant powers fully active. Oh, the pointy teeth and ears they inherited from you were quite visible. It was the gifts from our mutual progenitor that I speak of. To force those powers to manifest…Sinister resorted to brutal torture. Their healing factors manifested quickly, but since they got that from you it was a given. Once both of them manifested their powers fully the torture ceased. It was then you were first allowed to see them again. Trust me, keeping you contained for six months was hard enough."

"Forty-Five we're being called, she broke out again." Another male voice called from outside the camera range.

"Damn it Rahne," freezing for a second he glanced to the camera, "Um…sorry, not you…well…sort of." He rubbed his face, "Complex time travel stuff Quantum is better equipped to explain. I'll be back."

With that the screen cut to black before popping on again. The man looked tired as he leaned in his chair dabbing at a split lip, "Three cracked ribs and a split lip…if I didn't know better I would think you were going soft on me. Sorry, not the time or place. As you probably guessed you broke out of containment. Reason we don't let you know where One Hundred is kept, gives us time to rouse our younger siblings to overwhelm you. As you see the paradox here I'll cut to the chase. I planned your escape for next week, I jumped into a SHIELD agent and used him to plant evidence against Sinister. The facility will be attacked, we will get Ninety-Eight, Ninety-Nine, and One Hundred out, which you should know by now."

Gabriel grabbed the remote and paused it, "What the…double hockey sticks is he saying. He planned to free Rahne after they imprisoned her for three years. What did he just suddenly grow a conscience?"

Alex grabbed the remote from his younger brother, "Just listen and pay attention."

The video resumed, "Quantum said he already knows how to get you out, kind the worst kept secret around here seeing as we all know you're still with your team. I know your friends will recover the data drive from Sinister's office, as well as my journal I'm leaving for Ninety-Eight. You probably have a crack team of linguists trying to break the code, just give it to my brother he has the key." Forty-Five became deathly serious, "I know nothing we say or do can make up for the pain we have put you through, and it is foolish to believe your lack of total recall of these past three years justifies what we've done. We have the concept of survival of the fittest ingrained within us. So, Rahne, survive."

The screen went to black and Alex stopped the VCR and went to switch tapes. As this went on Fury looked to Xavier, "The agent who brought the intel in about Essex was Jasper Sitwell. He suffered a nervous breakdown six months later and has been institutionalized ever since."

"Obviously Forty-Five compelled him to do his bidding. We know his powers do not extend to control of his target." Xavier leant on his desk, "Whatever his methods he seemed sincere about seeing Rahne and her children safely removed from the facility."

The second tape was much the same as the first, though this one had been far more cryptic in nature. Fury had to give credit to this Quantum fellow, he sure knew how to confuse you as well as leave you vaguely informed. The tape had been more of a confessional, Quantum listing his crimes against not just Rahne, but the entire universe.

Once the tape ends the room was silent. No one moved to impede her as Rahne stood and left. Moira and Dani where close on her heels. Gabriel seemed torn until his eldest brother nodded towards the door, and Vulcan followed the rest.

Coulson summed it all up, "So what's Ragnarok other than something out of Norse mythology."

"I can answer that." Daisy entered the office at a brisk pace, "And you'll all want to be sitting for this one."

"Out with-it Agent Johnson, we don't have all day." Fury crossed his arms.

Daisy nodded before starting to pace with her explanation, "As you'd know if you read any Norse mythology. Ragnarok is the end times, but not really as afterwards the world is made anew and the whole thing cycle starts again. What Apocalypse intends to do is create his own version of that. As you would all be well aware he has a massive god complex."

Frowning May stepped forward, "How is he going to destroy the world?"

"Well, he thinks he's saving it. There's a race of beings, the Celestials, he's been aware of them since way back in Egypt. He thinks they'll destroy Earth, or at least wipe out humanity if we stagnate and don't evolve. On that front he follows a very Darwinism take on survival of the fittest." Daisy stopped pacing, "He is building a machine, one capable of generating immense amount of power. It will act as a factory, rewriting the DNA of any living being unlucky enough to be taken within."

Alex stepped up, "Anything in those files about these so-called Sons of Apocalypse?"

Daisy nodded, "Yeah, but from what I found we have bigger problems. These sons aren't meant to serve as soldiers for Apocalypse, they provide the basis of the machines activities they're components. The only ones not slated for eventual processing into gene soup are Rahne's triplets. They are some sort of key components within the machine. That's why they had to be Apocalypse direct offspring, not just invitro babies like the rest."

As she ends her explanation Fury looked seriously at Xavier, "It is imperative neither of those kids falls into Apocalypse's hands. We have two of them, and he has one. Until we can locate the machine and destroy it, they are the only advantage we got."

"Agreed, I do believe it is time we put our disagreements aside for the sake of our world." Xavier glanced to Agent Johnson, "Miss Johnson..."

"Daisy, please, I don't like being called by that name." Quake smiled sheepishly.

Xavier smirked, "As long as you call me Charles. If you could would you extend a message to Black Bolt. I believe Mutants and Inhumans will both be needed in the days to come."

Fury noticed her hesitant nod, "She'll get the message through. Kid might be an outcast, but it no fault of her own." He walked over to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure the Queen is expecting your next status update on your power training."

"Lockjaw should be coming for me any day now," Daisy turned to Coulson, "I was going to put in for some time off after the delivery."

"Understood Daisy, I'll clear up the paperwork when we get back," Coulson focused on Fury, "What's the call Director?"

Fury stroked his goatee, "Leave the juniors here, they can help Aida settle in. Send Natasha and Clint back to the Avengers, know they don't see eye to eye with some of those on the current roster, but I'd like having eyes on the team again. May and Mack will return to SHIELD central with me, I'll get the council up to speed. Garret I need you to help Agent Hand back at the HUB, use the data to start tracking for Apocalypse sons and that machine. Coulson, you have some recruiting to do."

* * *

(Kid's rec room)

* * *

Azazel watched as his son enthusiastically listened to Talia's recounting of the days events. Having a new friend that was close to her age was something unexpected for the youngest teleporter. Outside of a few human children of MRD personnel there were very few children under the age of ten in the manor.

Kurt looked up at him with concern, "You did not have any altercations with the SHIELD agents?"

Smirking he examined his fingers, "They are all still breathing are they not."

"Father, this is not a time for jokes…especially your particular morbid ones," Kurt glanced over to a small table where Aida sat clutching her BAMF doll, a cartoon caricature of himself, she was watching as Karma sat running her hand through Axel's hair in a manner they'd seen Rahne do often in the last few days.

Noticing the direction of his son's attention the red mutant frowned, "She has not left his side since your return. What horror did she find?"

"Only she and Scott entered the room he and his brother were kept in…they were not forthcoming with what they saw." Kurt shook his head, "From what I learned from the tapes I do not regret missing the experience."

Azazel grimaced, "I'll pass word to your mother and Erik. Sinister will not elude us for long. He'll be the least popular villain by this time next week."

"Good," the two were surprised as Rahne stormed past with Moira stopping her pursuit next to them. Vulcan had halted next to her as well, but Dani had continued past to join her teammates. It had been the youngest Summers brother who spoke, "I know Rahne has first dibs on ripping him a new one, but my brothers and I have a few energy blasts with his name on them."

Moira merely nodded. Noticing her for the first time without Sean nearby Azazel jumped to her side, "Ah, my dear Moira, it has been far too long. Where on the planet have you been hiding yourself?"

An eyeroll form both Kurt and Gabriel were prelude to her exasperated sigh, "Azazel, I didn't see you there. As for where I've been, you know exactly where that is."

"My dear, no need to be so cold, was are such old friends." Azazel's smile was the least forced, of all day.

Kurt squared his shoulders, "Father please, you are oh for a thousand with Doctor MacTaggert. Not all women are as easily swayed by your…um unique charms as my mother."

Azazel snorted, "Nay Kurt, it was I who was enthralled by your mother. Moira though has eluded my advances for nay on twenty years now."

Another exasperated sigh and Moira stepped away, "I've told you Azazel, I don't date murderers, especially those who've killed my friends and coworkers."

Gabriel snickered, "Hey Kurt…was I the only one who saw Talia disappear?"

Both teleporters immediately turned to the spot the girl had been sitting was vacant. Kurt grumbled as he turned back to his father, "I'll check the inside, you take the grounds." Azazel nodded before they both popped out of existence.

Chuckling to himself Gabriel turned to the archway, "Thanks kid, think you can keep them busy?"

Peeking around the corner Talia nodded, "Yep mister Summers…I'll go play in my room dad would have checked there already." With that she to vanished in a cloud of sulfur smoke.

Pulling a worn notebook from his pocket Gabriel jotted down Talia's name, adding it to a list labeled 'Potential Team' then quickly returned it to his pocket.

Meanwhile Rahne had been ignorant of the happening across the room. She had smoothly taken Axel from Karma and was in the process of holding him in a bone crushing hug. His futile attempts to liberate himself ceased when he detected the tang of salt mixed with his mother's scent.

He glanced over his shoulder to his sister, who seemed just as bewildered as he. The Professor had told the young girl it was unethical to enter other people's minds without permission. So, she would not simply take the information as to their mother's sudden need to hug the firstborn.

With a sigh Karma drew her friend's attention, "Rahne, he does need to breathe."

Slight embarrassment colored Rahne's cheeks as she relaxed her hold on him. Instead of sliding down to his feet, Axel adjusted his position, so he sat on her hip with an arm over his mother's shoulder to secure himself there.

Rahne gave him a sly look, "Comfortable?"

He simply nodded as he watched Aida stand on the table pulling on Karma's sleeve with the universal signal that she wished to be picked up. Karma collected the girl and indicated a small couch near the window, "Let's sit…I have something you might want."

Once seated with the two children between them Karma slipped the photograph she'd recovered from the facility, "I'm guessing the tapes told you some of what we found today."

Rahne gave a curt nod, "Quantum…he said I was there for three years. They kept me there…him and that Forty-Five guy. Something about making sure I had a bond with my kids, but then they turn around and wipe all those memories away and put me back on the plane just moment after they had abducted me."

Karma handed the photo over, "I found that…when Mister Summers and I went into Axel's…his cell at the facility."

Rahne stared hard at the picture, she looked as she had three years ago yet there were obvious signs of stress. The photo had obviously been taken without their knowledge during some time they'd allowed her to see all three.

She frowned at that, "They let me take Aida out of stasis, and outside the facility?" Rahne showed the picture to Axel, "Do you remember this?"

With a nod Axel got a far away look as though it was hard to recall, "Kaine and I were two, Aida was taken from her stasis tank for an annual exam. Kaine found out from listening to Bigger…we snuck out to tell you."

"We tried to escape with her?" Rahne was surprised, but Karma looked impressed, "How did they stop us?"

Axel timidly pointed to the picture, "They drugged our food…we made it outside and just to the perimeter fence it started taking effect. We tried to hide behind that tree, but Quantum found us…he always finds us."

Rahne squeezed his shoulder, "Well, next time he finds us I'll be giving the bloke a well-deserved shiner. Though he did send me back to my friends, I can't forgive him for the pain he put the three of you through."

Karma stood up, "I think I'll leave you three to have some family bonding time, plus Rahne its about time you properly introduce your litter to their grandmother."

Rahne sheepishly looked over to where Moira was talking to Dani and Gabriel about recent events. With a sigh she decided it was time for the conversation she'd been wanting and dreading more than any…

* * *

-To Be Continued-

-Added Scene 1-

* * *

(Xavier's School for the Gifted)

* * *

Grant Ward lay awake in the bed he'd been lent for the night. He couldn't settle the thoughts rolling within his mind. The day before he was just another junior agent following the orders passed down the chain of command from the director. Four hours ago, Garret pulled him aside and informed him he was acting team leader while he and Coulson were on assignment. Along with every other agent with a higher security clearance than him.

Now he wasn't just a drone following orders, now he had responsibilities, now his teammates lives were in his hands. That was a lot to put on the shoulders of a one-time arsonist with intent to kill on his record. As Natasha said they all had some red in their ledgers, it just mattered what you'd do about it.

Looking to the digital clock on the nightstand he watched the minutes switch from a fifty-nine to double zeros. With a frustrated groan he threw his arm over his eyes, "Two in the morning why can't I just sleep."

"Having trouble too," he peeked under his arm to see Daisy standing next to his bed in only her night shirt, "Thought you would."

As if on instinct Grant rolled to his side making room on the single person bed for her, "Figured you were asleep hours ago."

As she laid down using his bent arm as a pillow she snorted in derision, "I'm in a school filled with people who hate my parents and expected to start peace talks between them and a king who barely gives me time of day because my mom wants to depose him. Fury puts his faith in me to get this done…I'm not sure he's got the right person for this job."

Securing her against him with an arm across her abdomen he rested his chin on her head, the scent of her shampoo having an almost instant calming effect, "The Director knows you'll get it done, we all have more faith in you than you do in yourself. Heck the rest of the team has more faith in you than in me. Did you see Fitz and Simmons faces when Coulson told you guys I was lead until we reach central? It's just me, Triplett, and the eggheads after you head for that super-secret city."

"You'll do fine, what's a taxi ride to Union Station, and a short train ride to central. Not like you're going to run into a bunch of HYDRA goons just taking a stroll through Manhattan." Daisy folded her hand over the one draped over her stomach, "I've got to convince Medusa to arrange a meeting with the Royal Family. Not exactly protocol for an outcast, the fact they let me in the city for these examinations at all is highly irregular."

Grant only muttered incoherently as he finally drifted off, known Daisy wouldn't be long after him.

(Next Morning)

As the alarm clock began blaring that six o'clock had arrived Grant grunted as he skillfully reached out without disturbing his bedmate. What had him shooting up like a rocket was someone else disabling the alarm and what felt like incredibly strong strings wrap around his wrist.

In his rush to sit up Daisy was unceremoniously rolled out of the bed, but two more tentacles of red hair easily caught her before she hit the floor. Grant swallowed hard as he stared into the angry eyes of the Inhuman Queen, oh they had met, and she had made her feelings about him quite clear.

As Medusa returned Daisy to her feet she addressed them both, "Do I need to remind you both what were to happen if we found Daisy to have been mistreated?"

"Sorry, we didn't do anything…we just needed some support." Daisy was quick to grab the lock of hair Medusa was using to hold Grant's wrist, "I need to speak with you…and the King."

Medusa's eyes widened at that, "What?"

"Long story, but it's why we're here at this school…actually…how did you know I was here?" Daisy looked at the older woman in confusion.

Medusa smirked, "We always keep an eye on you dear, least Fury sinks his claws in too deep. Your mother is an exile and your father…well he's not worth talking about. You dear are an outcast, that means there is the potential for you to return to us. My loving husband has yet to decided on your case, the fact you came to us unbidden to reveal your parents' deception in regard to the mutants has always weighed heavily in your favor." Her eyes swung to Grant, "Your…attachment…to this human though."

"Hey," Daisy glared, "I'm not a child anymore…"

Medusa's eyebrow quirked, "You're still a teenager for a few more years. Even in our society you would be considered a minor. Though, since you have been through terrigenesis, that would warrant more responsibilities and liberties than one who had not." Her nose curled slightly, "Now, if you wouldn't mind getting dressed and gather your belonging we'll be off. Lockjaw unfortunately set off some alarms when we arrived, and the school security seems to still remember our previous visit."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do Not Own anything, MARVEL owns it all.

A/N: Definitely not the longest, but I'll be busy the next couple days with work so posting this a bit early to make sure its up this weekend.

You can guess I will continue this whether I get any reviews or not, I can see some people are reading it. I would like to know if anyone thinks I should move this to either the X-Men movies fandom, X-Men (1992 animated series) fandom, or leave it under the comic fandom.

* * *

-Chapter 6-

* * *

(Essex Industries Facility – Four years ago)

* * *

Rahne snarled as she swung at the smug bastard standing before her. Like the show off he is he merely phased out and drifted like a cloud behind her, "Stand still you devil spawn."

"Now, now Miss Sinclair, is that any way to talk in front of your children?" The ashen skinned prick indicated the two boys sitting forlornly on their mother's bed, both looking worse for ware, "As you wished I brought them here, I am sorry you don't approve of the methods, but father does demand obedience among us. They broke the rules, so they were punished accordingly."

Another snarl ripped through her throat as she prepared to transform. A whimper from the black-haired child made her pause.

"Well timed Ninety-Nine. Rahne you mustn't let your anger blind you," Quantum approached the bed where his two brothers quickly moved to avoid him, "Had you tried to use your powers I would have been forced to report it to Sinister…he would have no compunction about ordering your termination."

Her eyes narrowed, "Like you would let that happen." She moved to stand between her sons and him, "Forty-five already told me you'll send me back."

"Yes, and when I do you will no longer be able to interfere with the plan." Quantum snickered, "I know you've been trying to get a message out. It will do you no good, they will not believe you are who you say you are."

Turning to her sons she placed a hand on the black-haired one's face. She refused to call them by their number designations and had been forbidden on penalty of torture to even name them. Sighing in resignation she looked back over her shoulder, "How did you drug our food?"

"I did not," Quantum's face relaxed to expressionless, "It has been standard policy to drug you whenever One Hundred is removed from stasis for an exam. We are not fully aware of her powers, we have never had a sister before. These two though are not normally drugged, but when Eighty-Six reported his slip it was decided they would be secured as well."

"Was it Eighty-Six who disciplined them as well?" She knew the answer already of course.

Quantum exhaled audibly, "No, I would never allow that. I assigned Seven and Twenty-Three, they are both as sadistic as my little brother, but are far more experienced and know when to stop."

"You think it makes it any better? They are barely two years old, they don't understand why you punished them. They were only trying to make me happy." Rahne glared back at him, "Have you reported our attempted escape to Him?"

Quantum nodded, "Yes…he said he would…chastise you, at his earliest convenience." He swallowed disgust, "He is currently engaged in matters against your comrades in X-Factor, so I feel it will be sometime before he gets around to it."

"Meaning you wrote a letter and sent it with one of your less reliable brothers," Rahne shook her head, "Didn't help last time, Sinister has no doubt already sent one of his underlings to report it."

"That he has," the door opened to admit Apocalypse, "While my business with Xavier's various students is quite pressing, I cannot have you disrupting any of my plans."

Quantum bowed his head, "Father…I thought you were out of the country. We had no word you were coming."

"Like so many others before him, my most recent Death has proven to lack faith in my vision. Yet, it was not without benefits," Apocalypse turned to Rahne, "You my dear were quite exquisite in the battle. I was surprised to see your team come forth to face me. I truly must have brought them to their knees to rely on children to battle my horsemen."

Rahne did not flinch in the presence of the ancient mutant, she would not give him the satisfaction of thinking her afraid, "What did you expect? I'll be quite pleased to give you a black eye."

Apocalypse turned his gaze on the two children, "I see they have been properly chastised for their disobedience." He looked to Quantum, "Return them to their room," he turned to Rahne, "Their mother seems to forget she continues to live only due to my mercy. I will have to remind her of this."

Quantum nodded before looking to the pair, "Ninety-Eight, Ninety-Nine come, father needs a word with your mother." He was mildly surprised when the boys, instead of obediently coming to him edged protectively to their mother. Snorting he walked over and grabbed Ninety-Nine by the scruff of the neck, "I said come."

As he reached for Ninety-Eight the boy suddenly enlarged and lashed out with claws the size of small knives. Pulling his arm back an instant before it would have been shredded he was greeted by his father's deep laughter, "So he has claws. Let see if he knows how to use them."

Quantum shared Rahne's aghast look at Apocalypse who converted his arm to a quad barrel blaster, "Father…he's only a child lashing out to protect them."

"Exactly," Apocalypse aimed his arm at Rahne, and without a word fired, sending her slamming into the wall above the bed. As she fell awkwardly to the bed, the enlarged toddler snarled and launched himself in feral rage at him.

As Apocalypse converted his other arm into a sledgehammer Quantum had a painful reminder of the other occupant in the room. Ninety-Nine snarled an instant before he emitted a massive pules of electricity. Since he was making physical contact with the child he wasn't able to phase though the attack, the electric shock sent him hurdling into the wall next to the door.

Quantum barely recovered in time to see Ninety-Eight get slammed into the metal floor by their father's sledgehammer arm. Ninety-Nine had immediately turned to aid his brother in his foolish assault, but his second energy burst was easily absorbed and redirected by Apocalypse. He could only watch as the boy was slammed into the dresser by his own redirected energy.

Seeing Ninety-Eight revert to his normal size, and Ninety-Nine whimper before slumping unconscious Apocalypse allowed his arms to revert to their normal state. He looked to where Quantum sat against the wall, "They are coming along nicely." His expression took on a less than pleased expression, "Alas their connection to her is far too strong to be allowed for long. Select some of your brothers slated for processing and have Forty-Five place their minds within, have them sever their ties to their mother."

"Of course, father, will that be all?" Quantum stood, using his power to heal any damage to his body.

Apocalypse walked to the bed where he gently moved Rahne's prone form into a more comfortable position, "Yes, you are dismissed."

"As you wish," he moved to collect his brothers from where they fell but was stopped by his father's voice.

"Leave them," Apocalypse was not looking at him as he spoke, "I will see to them, you attend to your orders."

Quantum bowed his head, "As you wish father…they heal quickly do you wish I have them moved back before they wake?"

Apocalypse glared at him, "I am quite aware of their rate of regeneration. I will not need assistance in handling them as you have seen."

With a nod of assent, he phased through the door to carry out his assignment.

* * *

(Later…)

* * *

Ninety-Eight grabbed his head with one hand as his other arm felt at his rapidly healing ribs. He was used to being knocked around, the other numbers tended to use him for a punching bag. Sitting up he found the man referred to as father sitting on his mother's bed. Ninety-Nine was on the man's lap, his head resting in the crook of his arm. A low-level current of energy was coursing into his brother.

The man noticed he was awake, "If you wonder, yes I know your brother cannot heal without draining energy from an outside source. When he is older he will learn to absorb energy attacks, such as the redirected one I used on him earlier."

"Who are you?" Ninety-Nine's eyes flicked across the man's face, but he could not discern any differences from their last encounter though several months had past. Yet, something in his mind kept nagging at him, "You don't smell like him…you smell…older…and off."

An uncharacteristic smirk appeared on the man's face, "You were always the smart one." Suddenly the man's armor melted away into skin tight combat fatigues with armored plates in vital spots. His face changed little, but long black hair sprouted and grew to the man's midback, "Should have known you'd sniff it out."

"You are not father…how did you sneak past Quantum…he knows everything." Ninety-Eight was leery of the stranger, unsure if he wasn't another number there to torment them.

The man laughed, which was still eerily uncharacteristic on the face so similar to his father, "No, I am not, at least…not the one you know." Setting Ninety-Nine on the bed the man moved to kneel next to him, "You are far more intelligent than your older brothers give you credit. Seeing as you are barely two, if not for the emotional scarring you'd be right terrifying."

He snarled as the man placed a hand on his head. The man smirked, "I regretted the events of this day for many years. To have this chance…to actually speak with you like this. I cannot change much, least the repercussions create a worse series of events we cannot fix."

"Change?" He was smart, but even a two-year-old doesn't understand time travel.

The man looked to the door, "I intercepted your father," he smirked, "Only I could bring pause to myself. He will not return here before you make your escape, that much I can assure you. You must lock the memories of this encounter deep, somewhere not even you would be able to recall it.

He nodded before a groan drew his attention to the bed. Rahne had rolled on her side and was unconsciously shielding her ribs. Before the man could stop him the two-year-old was climbing onto the bed. Clambering over his brother, who whimpered when his brother's leg landed on his stomach, he reached his mother.

The man was surprised when the boy placed a hand on his mother's side and the pained expression on her face relaxed, "You can heal others?"

Looking at the man the boy blinked, "Only if they are like me."

Smirking the man realized the boy's power, "You can enhance the powers of others. Let no one here learn of that power. It is imperative…really important, that your father not learn of it now. I know what he would do if he learned of it now."

They shared a nod before the man reverted to his Apocalypse disguise, "Remember, this encounter never happened."

* * *

(Evening…)

* * *

Quantum gritted his teeth before opening the door. His brothers had reported their sire had not left the prisoner's room for several hours. When he had finally departed he left without issuing orders or even sparing a moment for Sinister.

This of course was not unusual, who were they to deserve his attention. He approached the door with a try laden with covered plates of food and a medical kit. The door opened easily, neither latched or locked. Within he was immediately waylaid by Ninety-Nine who stood, sparks racing across his fur.

"Revert now, or I'll send you back to your room." The threat was empty, but the boy quickly heeded the command. His canine features reverted to fully human as the electrical sparks ceased.

His eyes swept the room. Rahne surprisingly sat up on the bed, Ninety-Eight, who he expected to find on guard, was grasping his head in her lap whining like a lost child. Quickly setting the tray on the table he drifted across the room, pulling his brother from Rahne who'd been fruitlessly trying to calm him.

Sitting down he pulled the child into his own lap, "Brother, what is wrong?"

He merely shook his head in refusal before trying to bury his face against his armored chest. Quantum shared a lost look with Rahne before speaking, "What happened?"

Shaking her head Rahne reached out to place her hand on Ninety-Eight's back before answering, "I'm not sure, he's been like this since I woke up…where is he?"

Quantum's gave a brow raise at that, "Left, an hour ago…I had to wait until I was sure he'd gone before I returned to tend to your wounds…" he frowned, "You are unhurt? I had thought to find you battered and broken. Father is not lauded for his merciful nature after all."

Rahne shook her head, "I…I can't remember anything after he fired that damned arm cannon. I just woke up a bit ago."

Quantum turned to the youngest of his brothers, "Ninety-Nine…what happened after I left?"

Rahne growled, "What? Why are you asking him, don't you know all and see all? You brag about it enough."

He could feel the purplish blush creeped up his neck, "Fifty-Three is here…his power negates my ability to see events within his field of influence. It is a weakness I would prefer you to keep to yourself," He continued to look to his youngest brother but the boy merely looked at him in confused ignorance. He'd forgotten the boy was not as advanced as Ninety-Eight, a fact they had yet to learn a reason to.

Suddenly Ninety-Nine ceased his whining with a few whimpers, before long he looked around in confusion, "Brother…where are we?"

Quantum frowned, "We are in your mother's room Ninety-Eight."

"Mother?" Ninety-Eight looked very confused, "What is a mother?"

Quantum nearly dropped his brother at those words. He watched Rahne's horrified expression before seeing Ninety-Eight give her a look as though he recognized her but not how.

For nearly two hours he watched as Rahne attempted to help Ninety-Eight remember who she was. It had been doubly shocking to learn the boy barely recalled his younger brother and sister. Of all their father's powers he could not think of which one he'd used on the boy.

* * *

(Xavier's School for the Gifted - Present)

* * *

Rahne checked that Aida was actually asleep before closing the door so only a small beam of light crossed her dozing form. As she turned Moira was exiting Axel's room, "Leave his door open."

Moira halted in her action of closing the door, "Night terrors?"

With a nod Rahne led the way to the communal living space, "He doesn't like enclosed spaces. Rooms with closed doors also tend to set him off."

As they took seats on the couch Rahne curled in on herself, "His first night here triggered one of my night terrors…probably why Aida got spooked and sent that SHIELD plane off course."

Moira sighed, "That would explain a bit. They said this was the first time her powers created that kind of illusion. Normally its some sort of monster or natural disaster."

"How are they so powerful? They're just kids." Rahne looked to her foster mother for the answer.

Pursing her lips into a thin line Moira frowned, "It is not unheard of. Your powers were triggered early, and Kurt was born blue skinned though his teleportation powers came later on. What those two said in the tapes, as well as what was found in the facility itself reveals much of what happened there, and little of it was good."

Shaking her head Rahne didn't want to imagine what they went through, or what she had. The thought she was actually three years older than what she thought was uncomfortable to say the least, "I still don't understand how the one called Quantum reversed my aging by three years and removed any signs I had been with child, let alone three."

"I'm more curious about the injuries you sustained prior to being returned to the Blackbird, if his powers could restore you to a previous physical state, why not undo that damage." Moira stood up, "We'll run tests tomorrow after your classes, if we can find anything out of the ordinary it may lead to a way to impede Quantum's power. He may say he's on our side, but I see very little in substantial evidence to prove it."

Rahne walked her to the door, "It's good to see you Moira."

The older woman smiled, "You to Rahne," she gently squeezed her arm, "We will get this all figured out eventually."

They shared a nod as Moira exited into the quiet hall.

* * *

(Elsewhere…)

* * *

Apocalypse watched as his youngest son fought fruitlessly against a number of his older brothers. These were not much older than the boy but had better training. With little care of how the boy actually faired he turned to the one in charge of the boy's training, "So, Eighty-Seven, I have heard you and your brothers would have been defeated had Ninety-Nine not interceded."

The young man glared murderously at the boy struggling against the others his own arm resting in a sling, "Ninety-Eight was holding back. They're both pathetic weaklings. Why waste time on them, just let Processor have them and be done with it."

"Do not think of yourself more than what you are." Apocalypse gave his son a look of indifference, "I find the eighty series to be lacking in originality. Already two of your lot have proven useless, and another has failed at keeping Ninety-Eight from falling into the hands of Xavier's minions."

Eighty-Seven could not keep eye contact with his father, "What would you have me do?"

"Nothing," Apocalypse glared at the struggling boy, "Whatever they learn from him will be meaningless. The machine will be built on schedule, processing will continue on pace, and when the time is right I will have my wayward son and daughter brought before me. It will be up to them if it is on their feet or their knees."

* * *

(Xavier's School for the Gifted)

* * *

Waking up to the sun beaming through the window, was to say the least uncomfortable. He quickly warmed up to the point sleep was futile. With a growl Axel threw the blanket off his bed and sat up.

"Not a morning person." His mother smirked from the door, "Dorm room was on the west side…plus we didn't have a window room." She entered quickly picking up the discarded blanket and tossing it unceremoniously back on the bed.

Yawning he slid off the bed then stumbled over his discarded clothes from the day before for his dresser.

He was about to dawn a shirt when his mother cleared her throat, "Not so fast mister, you planning to walk around smelling like that you got a second thing coming. Get in there and take a bath," she pointed to the room opposite his, "Now hurry up, Kitty doesn't like it when you kids are late."

Following the command, he quickly grabbed the clothes and dashed across the hall. Once he'd bathed and used the hairdryer to dry the fur on his shoulders and back he exited to find his mother waiting.

"About time, good thing I got Aida ready first," Rahne moved to the bathroom, "You know the way to the dinning hall, take Aida down with you. I'll be down before you finish."

"Yes mom," he caught her smirk at the name before she closed the door, once the door was closed he turned to Aida's door, "Come on, we need to go."

"Coming big brother," Aida exited her room in a track suit, mostly yellow with navy blue piping down the arms and legs. The shirt under the jacket was dark blue with red lettering that read 'A is for Avengers, but X is for Xtreme'

He shook his head at the shirt, he'd seen them around the manor. His current attire consisted of hand me down jeans and another sleeveless shirt. He had to agree with Daken, they were quite comfortable. His though were navy blue unlike the black the other boy favored, and unlike the tattered edges his were hemmed with yellow boarders.

Bother and sister exited their rooms into a slightly busier hall than what it had been the night before. People were move quickly in multiple directions, some where paused in small groups having private conversations, and others like Bobby Drake were just loitering around having nothing better to do.

Aida frowned at the coming and goings, "Its like the HUB on review day."

"This is nothing," Axel shook his head, "Warpath nearly stepped on me the first time I left mom's dorm room downstairs. Nearly fell over himself to avoid me." He noticed the look she was giving him, "What?"

"Nothing," her smirk was annoying him, "Just you seem happier now…like you were before Bigger was put in there." She pointed at his head, "I'm sorry I couldn't get rid of him."

He snorted at that, "Like you could have removed him. The Professor said I had to be the one to remove him. Something about the way he had enrooted himself in my psyche. I can't pretend to understand that stuff."

Her annoying smirk remained unchanged, "That's what you have me for."

Rolling his eyes, he took note of Warren gliding effortlessly over the heads of the milling people, "Come on I have an idea."

Moments later the pair were each clinging to one of Warren's metal wings as the seraphim mutant landed on the first-floor entryway. As they easily dropped from his folding wings he crossed his arms, "Don't think I'll be making a habit of helping you two escape the morning rush."

"We won't Mister Worthington," Aida gave her best doe eyed expression, "I was just really nervous about all the people." Axel thought she was laying it on a little thick when she started to tap her toe on the ground and sway, "All those people are really big, and I'm just a little girl."

Warren snorted, "Nice try kiddo," he pointed at Axel, "Your big brother's exploits of his first hours here are already community gossip."

He couldn't help rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, "Yeah, not my finest moments…but that needle looked really big."

Chuckling Warren indicated the hall to the dinning room, "Better get a move on, you don't want to be late. Kitty Pryde is not known for her leniency." Warren froze though as he remembered who their father is, "Ah, but her bark is much worse than her bite."

Aida frowned, "Kitty is like us?"

Axel's palm met his face as Warren's chuckle turned into a laugh. The winged mutant went on his way as Axel grabbed his sister's hand and began dragging her towards the dining hall.

Unlike dinner where there was a sense of order to the proceedings breakfast was a chaotic affair of come as you are, shovel food into your mouth, and get moving to where every you're meant to be. Axel had already survived two of these free for all meals. Keeping an iron grip on his sister's hand he sniffed once seeking a familiar scent.

The nearest one carried a hint of sulfur, so he darted that way. Quickly they came upon two blue skinned mutants and a similar looking red one. Kurt was involved in some sort of disagreement with Azazel but cut off the conversation when he spotted the siblings.

"Ah, Axel and Aida, how are you this morning?" Kurt squatted down to their level, "Had no trouble making your way here I see."

Aida pipped up, "Um…Mister Worthington helped us get past most of the people."

Kurt chuckled as his father snickered. Axel spotted Talia attempting to slip the hold her grandfather had on her, Azazel noticed as well and flexed the slender appendage resulting in a surprised squeak from the child, "I think there's been enough of that after the merry chase you sent us on last night."

"But…but Mister Summers said you wouldn't be mad." Talia tried the sweet little girl routine, but she lacked the experience Aida had of lying believably.

His sister realized this as well as she tugged free of her brother to step beside the other girl, "Mister Aza…Azaza…Mister Kurt's father…if Talia promises not to teleport will you let her go?"

Kurt's brow went up at that, "Ah, the problem is we've made her promise that before. She does not mean to cause myself and her aunts and uncle difficulties, but she is a child with too much power…much like yourselves."

Axel immediately reverted to his standard size and shape, having habitually made himself three inches taller and forcing some of his lupine traits to be less prominent. He saw his sister grimace as they both knew the comment was directed more at her.

Azazel looked down at the pair before pulling a length of red cloth from his belt, "Perhaps we can solve two problems," he tied one end to Talia's wrist, and after asking permission tied the other to Aida, "The cloth will keep Talia from teleporting as you will be her anchor holding her in place, in a similar way she will act as your anchor to the physical plane keeping you grounded in your own body."

"A novel idea Azazel," they all looked to see the Professor approaching with Moira at his side, "and since they will both be in class together I'm sure they'll have ample time to get used to this training exercise."

Moira frowned at the red mutant, "To think Azazel was good with kids…I guess you do learn something every day."

"Ah, you wound me, my dear Moira," Azazel dramatically acted as though he was truly hurt, "To be complemented and mocked in the same breath. Only you could…"

Holding her hand up she successfully silenced him, "There are children present Azazel, and I haven't had coffee yet. I am in no state to deal with…you."

Kurt was quick to usher the children away from his unique family dynamics to a table Axel knew all too well. Karma had spotted their entrance and had already set two bowls and spoons out from the table caddy. She merely glanced at the connected Talia and Aida before setting another bowl out, "So are the three of you ready for class?"

Talia scrunched up her nose, "I'd rather play, but daddy says I have to listen to the boring parts to."

Aida frowned, "I'm not sure…usually Simmons or Fitz just taught me from some books Grant or Trip picked up in the field."

He had to frown at that. As long as he could remember he knew how to read, and he learned to write from watching people. Everything else he learned was only what was necessary to survive day to day.

The first sign he'd fallen too far into self-reflection was the feeling of Karma's hand on his shoulder, "It'll be alright Axel, Kitty doesn't expect you to know everything. Kind of defeats the purpose of classes."

Not having a response, he went about fixing his breakfast by grabbing the least sugary cereal box sitting in the middle, he thanked whoever was listening that his sister was regulated to the preschool group with Talia once he saw the brightly colored box of sugary cereal they were sharing.

True to her word their mother arrived just as they were finishing their breakfast, she quickly took a seat and began preparing her own bowl. She'd barely glanced at the red cloth connecting Aida to Talia, figuring Karma would reveal later what was going on.

The second bell of the day rang signaling morning class sessions would begin in a few minutes. He felt the sudden presence of Daken and Laura as they ran up behind his chair and grabbed the rungs, "Come on we can't be late…big sis is terrifying when we're late."

"Please Daken, I'm not that bad," Shadowcat leisurely walked up to the table, "Rahne, I'll take Axel off your hands if you don't mind. He'll be an improvement over the gruesome twosome here." Laura immediately grabbed Kitty's hand and glared up at her, "Well half of the twosome anyway."

Daken crossed his arms, "Hmph, your no longer my favorite sister."

Kitty snorted, "Please, as if Daken, your favorite has been Jubilee since day one."

"It's all the candy she gives him," Laura smirked, her face dropped as she noticed Logan approaching, and looking grumpier than usual.

He paused next to Kitty briefly, "You're in charge…I'll be back in a week, two at the most."

Kitty paled, "No! Not another one…damn it, Logan you're going to populate the whole school."

Rahne quirked an eyebrow, "Or have one on every team."

Grumbling he looked at the gathered kids before turning back to Kitty, "Fifty in the jar, and how did you even know what I'm going to do. For all you knew I was going to track down Creed or Yuriko."

Kitty crossed her arms, "Because I know that look. It says you are trying to figure out the when and how, also you're angrier with yourself leaving whoever had this one alone and unprotected from the legion of enemies you have."

Axel noticed the shared look between Daken and his father. It was common knowledge that Daken wasn't in the right time, he was born in the fifties, but someone rescued him from his mother's murderer and quite literally dropped him in his father's lap two years ago.

He watched as Logan patted Laura's head and fist bumped Daken, about as much public affection he showed anyone. Daken rubbed his nose as his father turned to leave, "Better be a brother this time old man…we're getting a little outnumbered here."

As Logan gave a noncommittal wave Kitty went to herding her students towards another door.

* * *

(Later…)

* * *

Daken yawned as he stretched out on the grass, class had been the usual boring stuff. They were too young for Danger Room sessions so had to partake in normal physical education games. Looking to his sister she was leaning against a fully transformed Axel who was actively panting after the run they had just completed.

Laura patted the wolf creature's head, "Kitty said we were to go as fast as we could…where are the others?"

Daken pointed towards the fence, "Kelly is leading them around on their second lap…they're all humans…give them a break."

Snickering Laura leaned up allowing Axel to return to his human form, "You two are crazy…you know that, right?"

"Have you met our dad?" Daken rolled back onto his back, "Don't answer that…its one of those…ret tore ache all questions…the kind you aren't really supposed to answer."

"I think he means rhetorical," Laura went back to leaning against Axel, "If Kitty has anymore torture planned…just let me sleep through it."

Kitty walked up to the trio, "I think you lot have had enough for one day. As soon as the others finish their last lap you can head in. Laura, you and Daken will be staying with me until Logan gets back, Jubilee's class is going on a survival trip with Beast and Mister Summers."

Daken frowned, "Which Mister Summer? There's three of them."

"Actually four," Kitty smirked, "Gabriel, will be the one going."

As Kelly and the rest of the class came to a halt, several joining their mutant classmates on the grass, Kitty clapped her hands, "Alright, that's all I had planned for today kids. Tomorrow we'll continue on with reading and starts some introductory spelling. We'll also be running the obstacle course like we did last week."

With that she departed leaving the kids to disperse on their own. Daken saw Kelly watching Axel and Laura, "They've already recovered from the running…just tired because they weren't expecting to have to race me."

Laura growled, "You came in third bone claw."

"Yeah, but at least I wasn't panting like a dog after that run," Daken snickered as Axel growled.

Kelly frowned, "Axel…you lose your sweat glands when you change?"

They all looked at her in confusion. Axel shrugged, "I guess…I don't usually stay in that form for long periods…especially when I'm being overly active. Kitty wanted to see how long I could hold it, normally I just used the smaller version to make people less afraid of me."

"Less afraid?" Daken looked surprised, "Axel, it's your defense mechanism it's supposed to make them afraid."

Kelly shook her head, "Not necessarily, if Axel kept scaring people they would be more likely to attack him, but if he was less threatening they'd be more likely to leave him alone or help him."

"I agree with her," Axel stood helping Laura to her feet, "Besides it was me, not you, running for their life through a seemingly endless forest for three years. I learned pretty fast how best to survive."

Daken leapt to his feet, "Lets raid the kitchens and find an empty rec room."

"Can't got to go collect my little sister," Axel turned to go.

Kelly moved to follow, "Wait up, I have to get Talia."

Laura and Daken quickly fell instep behind them, Daken snickered, "Well at least we know if we find one the other should be close by."

* * *

-To Be Continued-

* * *

-Added Scene-

* * *

(A few miles from Xavier's)

The blue skinned young woman ran the old worn red cloth between her fingers. She was so focused on the cloth she barely noticed her pink haired friends sitting on the branch next to her, "You still have that?"

Nocturn looked to Pixie like she'd just realized she was there, "Of course…it's all I have left. Not like we had time to take anything from the manor before those things raided it."

Pixie gulped at the reminder of what happened to their home. She glanced down where the other two members of their team waited, "Do you really think they'll show up?"

"Yeah, if they're making the same selfish mistakes the assholes who screwed our world up did." Nocturn looked to where the manor's roof was just barely visible, "I can't believe they've done practically the exact same shit those guys did."

Pixie hugged herself, "But they have good intentions…at least they're trying to help this world."

Nocturn scoffed, "Pfft, Daken has done the exact same shit. Displaced himself from his time to the present, we could have used a more experienced Daken during the fight. He rescued Laura right after those sickos amputated her claws and rearranged them."

Sighing Pixie looked at her friend, "Other things have happened though…Axel wasn't so quick to make friends, and Aida is there two months sooner than in our universe."

"They're here." The sole male of their group stood up as four people walked into the clearing.

Grim Fang was the first to notice them, "Figured you'd catch up to us sooner or later…it was Julian who sent you."

The leader of Nocturn's group spoke up, she had stress lines under her eyes and a number of scars, but Quake stood confidently between her team and the others, "He had little choice. Tony and my King wouldn't agree to it but the sins of the father are oft lain upon the shoulders of the child."

Snarling Grim Fang kept his partner from charging at the other team, "You wouldn't hold a child's life hostage for my crimes…what kind of hero would you be?"

"The kind with little other choice Kaine," Quake looked at the others with him, "Where is your father?"

Kaine shrugged, "Not sure…he had Kelly send him somewhere else. He said he'd meet up with us after we'd accomplished our own missions."

Quake nodded, "Very Well…Kaine Sinclair you are hereby under arrest for the crimes of genocide, murder, and eco terrorism. You will surrender yourself by the authority of the Galactic Tribunal, and Earth Refugee Council. Don't make this harder on yourselves…the rest of you are only charged with aiding and abetting his escape."

"I know you don't wish to stop us," the red haired and grey skinned female in Kaine's group stepped forward, "Do not impede us…we can save this world from the fate of ours."

Quake felt Ward step up beside her, his voice reverberated unnaturally, "How do you expect to accomplish that. Others from another Earth tried to on our own, now you are but a husk of the person you once where…and I have become this shambling monster."

Nocturn teleported next to Quake, "Enough talk…surrender or we'll force you to come back and face the Tribunal."

Bowing his head Grim Fang stepped back, "I will not fight you…any of you." A stoic expression blanketed his face, "but I will not abandon this world to burn as ours did. You can try to stop us, but we won't give up without a fight."

Enraged Nocturn fired a series of hex bolts at him, but instead of knocking him off his feet the bolts impacted harmlessly in the dirt. Her eyes widened in surprise, "What?"

The woman at his side smiled sadly, "I knew how this encounter would end Talia…Quantum is as much a part of me as he is to the remains of Grant Ward. We are quite far away, merely sending these ghost images to commune with you."

Nocturn turned to Ward who frowned in confusion, "I'm sorry…I swore it was really them I sensed."

Landing next to him Pixie patted his shoulder, "It is alright Grant, you are still getting used to these powers." She glared at the woman, "She has the added benefit of Quantum's mind residing within her to control the power."

Grunting to himself Daken crossed his arms, "Go home, let us do what we came here to do. I won't see another Earth burn because that madman couldn't get over some woman who dumped his psychotic ass five thousand years ago."

"The situation was a little bit more complicated," Grim Fang frowned as they began to fade out, "Don't come looking for us again…we are better equipped to notice you before you could lock onto us. When this world is safe, and only then, we will submit ourselves to the Tribunal's justice."

Nocturn dropped to her knees as their four targets vanished, "No…I can't let them slip through our fingers. I won't accept it."

Moving to stand next to the younger woman Quake sighed, "We aren't giving up. We just need to give Ward more time to get better control of his powers."

Nocturn pulled out the red cloth once more, "Soon…soon we'll see them all pay for their betrayals."

* * *

-Info-

Note 1: The Other Universe (Dark Future)

* * *

Just in case any one has forgotten the prologue of this story I'll refresh it here in brief summary.

In another universe Apocalypse succeeded in his plans but realized too late he'd been played for a fool, who'd guess that. As most of the world has been overrun by horrible vaguely mentioned creatures, and barely anyone is left alive they hope to undo the past.

Like about any X-Men story arc featuring Bishop and/or Cable. Yet they have already attempted altering their past, both ended in failure after losing two mutants who could time travel one via their own power and the other through technological means.

This being due to one of Apocalypse's sons with connections to the machine. Low and behold that son was separated from the machine, having been killed in the very battle that resulted in the machine being activated. To their luck though a human combatant happened upon this dying son and one of his brothers who could transfer his mind into her, allowing her some use of his powers.

From the additional scene here, you can guess things have gotten worse for that world, and it has. The state of that world will come into play soon.

Note 2: On Wolverine's family, (Skip down to End Spoilers if not up to date with comics)

* * *

(Spoilers Start)

In the comics Logan has a lot of kids, well had. A group of people seeking to kill him brainwashed most of them and tricked Logan into slaughtering them before revealing that they were all his kids. Currently in the comics he has two children, a son from his Ultimate universe counterpart, and a clone of his supposed clone.

Daken is well known as Logan's son, having replaced him in the Dark Avengers story arc, and been a villain and anti-hero in subsequent years.

Laura Kinney, or X-23, originated in the X-Men: Evolution animated series before crossing over to comic books was at first called a clone. She has of course been a fan favorite and taken the Wolverine mantel while Logan was supposedly dead. Recently, it has been revealed she isn't a clone, but Logan's actual daughter as Sarah Kinney was her biologic mother and not just a surrogate.

Jimmy Hudson was from the Ultimate universe, created to replace Logan after he died in Ultimatum. After the last multi verse purge by Marvel he jumped to the main universe of 616.

Gabby Kinney, Honey Badger, is a clone of Laura. The lone survivor of a series of Laura clones, she was taken in by X-23 and eventually adopted her own codename. She has a pet wolverine.

(End Spoiler)

So, in regard to this story…

The Daken of the alternate universe, where things have basically gone to shit, is building himself a better family by finding and rescuing various "siblings." He and one other member of his team have also been meddling in other matters having to do with Wolverine. As mentioned in the additional scene this Daken had his own life meddled in to some degree by someone from yet another universe. Whether it's another Daken or one of Logan's other kids will be revealed later


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do Not Own anything, MARVEL owns it all.

AN: Please review, and there is a poll up on my page…

-Chapter 7-

* * *

(Abergylid, Wales – Four Years Later)

* * *

Axel was the first one down the ramp as the X-Jet landed in a grassy field. A dozen scents assaulted his sensitive nose, half of them were immediately dismissed as unimportant, four were filed away for later, and the final two emanated from the couple that followed him out of the jet.

Scott Summers crossed his arms as he looked down at the ten-year-old, "Didn't I tell you to wait till we said it was safe?"

Blinking Axel held up a finger, "Standard procedure is for the scout to disembark first," he held up a second finger, "I'm the only one here classified as a scouting type."

Jean smirked as Scott shook his head, "He has you on the technicalities Scott, but he forgot that as a telepath I am also capable of scouting." She linked arms with her husband, "Besides I wouldn't have let him exit if there was something threatening out here."

"Why didn't we just drop him off at Muir before we came on this retrieval?" Scott indicated the landscape, "It would have been safer for him to be with his mother, at least she'd be able to focus on him, and not be watching out for Mastermind's other daughters."

Axel pretended to ignore Cyclops and Jean as he walked to the nearest of the four interesting scents, but he was paying more attention to the adults. Jean's voice was strained as she responded, "Scott, you know what today is…Axel and Aida have both been adamant about giving her space. The three of them aren't ready to consider today to be one to celebrate."

He could nearly visualize the facepalm the eldest Summers brother had done at his realization, "Sorry, I forgot." He quickly schooled his darkened expression as the team leader spoke up, "Axel, lets get moving. It's a quarter mile to the town." He nodded before falling into step next to Jean.

* * *

(Five minutes later…)

* * *

The town was your average mining town. Tight nit, a pub, and an uneasy look to unusually dressed strangers walking in out of nowhere. Axel noticed he was getting most of the odd looks, and quickly focused to change his ears back to the rounded shape common among humans.

Jean spoke as she sent a withering glare at the townsfolk, "Ignore them Axel, they are just confused."

"Guess they've never seen a werewolf walking around in the middle of the day." Axel self consciously curled his fists to hide his claws, "Hope this kid is less obvious than a feral."

Scott spoke up, "Did Jason give any clues about her identity…a name, description, address." He scoped out the street they were walking along, "I'm not sure I want to be going door to door."

Smirking Jean indicated their young charge, "This is another reason to bring Axel along. His sense of smell should narrow down the search area. He just needs to find a mutant scent around here. Also, we do know her name is Megan Gwynn."

"You are looking for the Gwynn girl?" an old grizzled miner hobbled forward, "This time of day she'd be running lunch down to her old man at the mines." He eyed them suspiciously, "What you be wanting with her?"

Scott frowned at the man, "We're here for her own safety."

"Thought as much…Megan's mum fled town, oh about seven months ago raving that she made a horrible mistake." The old man huffed, "Between you and me she was always a bit barmy. Since then we townsfolk been keeping a close eye on the comings and goings about here. Some odd folk been passing through the last few days, nothing untoward, but unsettling types."

Jean pulled out a pair of mug shots of Martinique and Regan, the Wyngarde sisters had an extensive criminal history, "By chance have either of these women passed through?"

The old man rubbed his stubbly chin as he scrutinized the photos, "Nay, can't say that I've seen either of them."

With a nod Jean returned the photos to her belt, "If you don't mind which way is it too the mines?"

Pointing to the ridge beyond the town the man smiled, "A half mile walk up the hill, or you can take the trolley, the next one leaves soon to take the workmen back up."

Thanking the man, the three mutants made their way to the trolley, which was already boarding those returning to complete their shifts. Axel gave an unsure look to the already crowded car, "Umm, Miss Grey?"

Jean nodded in understanding, "Alright Axel, just don't be destructive."

Realizing what they were talking about Scott noted the miners weren't distracted by their own conversations and business, "We're clear."

With that signal Axel leapt onto the trolley car's roof unseen before laying down to avoid the cables. He braced his feet on the emergency roof hatch and gripped the brace that connected the cable to the car. He heard Jean and Scott board the car just before the trolley began its journey. While moving swiftly the trolley was still slow enough to allow him to see the scenery as it swept by.

Several minutes later the trolley came to a halt at the mine station, and the miners poured out in a sea of soot covered overalls. It was moments after the last one entered the station that Jean whistled up at him. He quickly rolled off the roof landing on his feet in a crouch.

Scott smirked as Axel brushed bugs from his hair, "At least this time you didn't get any in your mouth."

He growled at that, "How was I supposed to know there are bugs in the subway? It was my first time in the city."

Crossing her arms Jean scowled at Scott, "I'm still surprised Rahne didn't beat your brother for letting him join in chasing those thugs."

"I think Logan beat her to it since Daken and Laura were also part of that misadventure." Scott shook his head at the memory, "It did inform us Axel's claws are strong enough to penetrate steel."

"His wrecking the Danger Room when he was six proved that." Jean noted his wince at the memory of his first day at the manor.

Axel huffed, "Are we going to find this girl or what?"

"I think its going to be or what kid," They all turned to find a mutant in silver armor with a massive letter A on his chest, the matching silver helmet only revealed his mouth. He sneered as he looked at the three, "What? Was the Wolverine out of town so you brought a brat along?"

Scott took a defensive stance as he placed a finger to his visor's actuator, "Petrakis, what are you doing here?"

"Oi, what about me four eyes?" a man wearing a yellow and red suit with flamethrowers on his wrists step out from behind the larger man, "You know where Avalanche is, I'm not far behind."

Jean's hands began to glow as she levitated from the ground, "Allerdyce? We never heard you'd broken out."

"Aye, my friend here got me out on bad behavior," he chuckled darkly, "Thought we'd have to wait till we got back to the states to thank you X punks for splitting up the band."

Scott frowned, "Axel, is anyone else here?"

A couple sniffs and he growled in frustration, "No one…the people on the trolley were illusions."

Jean winced, "The Wyngarde sisters. Must be one of them, Axel's defenses were weakened when he reverted to a more human appearance. His sense of smell and other feral traits in his mind were susceptible at that point."

Snarling Axel transformed into his transitional form, dropping into a crouched stance. Immediately his sister's voice echoed in his head, "You idiot, who cares about your stupid ears!"

He winced at her volume, "Hypocrite, you hid yours for three years."

"We're not talking about me, you're the one potentially facing a telepath, and you let your guard down…Mister Logan is so going to send you through a month's worth of Danger Room sessions." The tell-tale snarl in her voice signaled her ire.

Rubbing his head, he glanced at Jean, "Umm…Miss Grey could you please…"

Suddenly his sister's projected voice was cut off as Jean shielded his mind, "I'll instruct her on appropriate times for lecturing you once we're out of this mess."

Their attention was drawn back to the two villains by Scott firing off a blast knocking Avalanche away from the station and the mine.

"Oi, not very heroic of you just blasting my mate like that," Pyro ignited his flamethrowers and created a large fiery bird, "Lets see how you like feeling the burn."

Jean pulled the trolley from the tracks to shield them from the flames, "Axel, go find Megan. These two wouldn't still be here if she'd been taken."

Axel nodded before dashing towards the mine. Now that the illusion had been broken he could see the extensive damage. The area was charred, and carts of coal were still burning. There were a number of humanoid shaped ash piles he skirted around warily.

There were a dozen living miners working on excavating the mines entrance, which apparently had been caved in by one of Avalanche's attacks. Standing behind the miners observing their work was a young woman with blond hair.

He immediately recognized her from the mugshot so dropped into a defensive stance. Regan hadn't spotted his approach but heard his shift into his stance. She quickly turned to him with hands raised, "Hold it X-brat, it's not what you think."

"What, you didn't pay two known terrorists to attack this place and trap your little sister in there, so you can do whatever your sick mind has dreamt up?" He edged closer, attempting to get a better angle for a strike.

Regan wasn't a fool though and quickly sidestepped so one of the miners was between them, the man continued to work as though they weren't even there. She huffed, "I'm not here to hurt Megan. I was trying to get her and her dad out of this town before Martinique came after her. The kid's idiot mother showed up a few days after dad bit it, she claimed we had another sister. That skank Martinique was pissed off about having to share the inheritance with me, there was no way she was going to make it a three-way split."

Sniffing the air, he realized there were two scents leading away from the mine, "You're a distraction…they aren't here."

A sly smirk crossed the Wyngarde sister's face, "Smart little X-brat, she's tending to her stepdad over in the watch supervisor's office. Get going, anything that makes Martinique split hairs is a bonus to me."

Backing away from the mine carefully he made his way to the office to find a girl trying to get a man to drink from a canteen. The man's ragged breath and splotches of red scattered across his overalls showed he had little time left.

It was the man who noticed his arrival first, his eyes widened in fear as he weakly tried to move the girl to a safer spot. Reverting so he was more human looking, but not enough to get suckered by the Wyngarde sisters' illusions, he crouched down, "I'm not here to hurt anyone."

Mister Gwynn struggled to speak, "Wha…What are you?"

"A mutant," the mention of the word made Mister Gwynn's eyes to flick to Megan before retuning to him, they were not well focused. He edged closer, "I'm here to take her somewhere safe, away from those guys who attacked the mine."

Megan grabbed her father's hand, "We need to get him to a doctor…when the mine caved in…he was partially buried."

Axel noticed a particularly horrible wound on the man's side, blood no longer flowed from it, yet it hadn't been bandaged. Frowning as he growled he returned to his transformed state, "Drop the act Martinique."

The man morphed into a dark-haired young woman, "What gave me away?"

Megan immediately released the woman's hand and scurried over to Axel, he stepped to shield her as her sister stood up. He readied himself for a fight as he answered, "You didn't cover your scent well enough…Mister Gwynn wouldn't have a relative scent to your sister since he wasn't her father. Also, the wounds had stopped bleeding. Meaning he was either a zombie or an illusion."

Martinique smirked, "Makes you wonder who hired those two if we were both trying to protect Megan, doesn't it?"

Axel glanced at the girl hiding behind him, "Are those two even really here?"

"Yeah, they aren't part of the illusion." Martinique glanced sadly to her sister, "Regan and I came on our own to see if she was really our sister. Avalanche and Pyro showed up a couple days later, followed her up here the day before yesterday. Pyro drove everyone into the mine, then burned those who didn't make it. Once that was done Avalanche sealed up the entrance."

"You then dug your way in and put her into an illusion after finding her next to her dead dad." Axel looked out the open door, he could still see Scott and Jean working to contain the other mutants, "Why not just get her and run?"

Martinique frowned, "Because we can't escape. Pyro realized we were here and is burning everything that moves. In fact, he probably thinks you three are just illusions as well."

Axel quickly summarized the situation, "So…you come to get your sister, someone doesn't want you to take her, so they send those two to stop you. Now we show up to collect your sister and we just happen to have brought two X-men who've beaten those two a hundred or so time before."

Glaring Martinique balls her fists, "We weren't planning to hurt her…at least I wasn't. The little show off Regan might have been, who knows. Though, I know my sister well enough she wouldn't have turned to those knuckle draggers to handle this."

"You know…I'm pretty good at telling when someone's lying," he reached back to grab Megan's hand, "but even I'm not sure if I should believe either of you."

With that he tightened his hold on her hand before dashing from the room. He'd barely noticed the red dust the girl had instinctively thrown to keep Martinique from following. They passed nearly unnoticed as they rushed towards Jean, who was already shielding herself.

As they entered her shield during a lull in Pyro's attacks Axel growled out, "They're real."

Jean nodded before placing a hand at her temple. Almost immediately the two Brotherhood mutants took on slack jaw expressions before collapsing to the ground. His eyes swept to the mine where Martinique and Regan stood stone faced.

The Wyngarde sisters knew better than confronting Jean Grey while she wasn't distracted. They both beat hasty retreats canceling their illusions as they fled.

Seeing the devastation clearly now Scott sighed, "I'll contact the MRD to come collect these two…get ahold of the local law enforcement. We'll need to clear this mess up before we leave."

* * *

(One hour later…)

* * *

The X-Jet they arrived on had been moved closer to the mine to allow its use as a field base for the investigation. Rahne walked from the MRD transport along with Sean and Kurt. Muir Island was the closest MRD facility to the town, so had been contacted to send a team.

Avalanche and Pyro had already been restrained with power dampeners and were being secured on a second transport. Here gaze swept across the devastated mine site, it was no longer a battle ground and the fires had been extinguished. Small teams of investigators were sifting through ash piles in search of anything to identify the fallen. The mine itself had yet to be touched, it would take several weeks if not months to clear the entrance.

She finally found what she was really looking for. Axel stood next to a young pink haired girl who was being examined by a medic, the girl had a death grip on his hand and wrist. She was obviously terrified, but Axel's face revealed nothing.

"Axel," Rahne called out to him when she was only a few feet away. His confused expression was quickly replaced with recognition and concern. For the past four years they always spent this particular day in separate places. She would spend it on Muir, while he remained at the manor, and Aida was allowed to visit Simmons at the New York SHIELD office.

His concern vanished as she gave him a bone crushing hug before examining for injuries. After struggling away, he spoke, "Enough mom, I'm fine."

Rahne sighed as he fixed his hair and shirt with his free hand but didn't force the girl to relinquish her hold on his other. She could see Scott and Jean conversing with the MRD agents on site. This situation was another black mark on Mutant and Human relations, though it nowhere neared the devastation of Big Sky four years ago.

Kurt moved up to their small group, "Ah, to think this was going to be a simple check in and possible retrieval mission. I wonder why Petrakis and Allerdyce were here, the sisters are not known to associate with the Brotherhood."

Narrowing her eyes Rahne glanced to the transport readying to depart, "Maybe it's about time to put a call into your mother."

"Yes, you are probably right. If anyone would know what those two were doing here, it would be Raven." Kurt turned to the two children, "Axel, I've asked my father to collect Aida and Talia from SHIELD, could you give them some warning. Best not to cause an incident."

Huffing Axel gave him a pleading look, "Do I have to? She was just yelling at me before Miss Grey put up a block."

Shaking her head Rahne sighed, "I'll do it, she knows better than to yell at me." Rahne felt the phantom presence of her daughter's psychic link. Like every year it was weakened as Aida closed herself off on this day, only keeping a minimal connection in case of emergencies, _'Aida, are you paying attention?'_

' _Mama? Have you found Axel…is he alright…I can't make contact, something is blocking me,'_ Rahne nearly smirked at the panic in the girl's projected voice, _'Mama…we need help. Talia and I were playing hide and seek with the agents…and now we can't find Talia.'_

Rahne growled as she responded, _'Were you supposed to be playing hide and seek?'_

There was a pause before the response came in a rushed and apologetic voice, _'No, but we were board…now Mister Fury is angry cause they've looked everywhere that's safe. What if she teleported somewhere bad?'_

With a sigh Rahne answered while also speaking so Kurt could hear, "Azazel is on his way to pick the two of you up. If she hasn't been found before he gets there he'll have better luck catching her than those agents." Rahne then paused before frowning, "Aida, have you tried using your other powers to find her?"

It had become a common problem for the physically seven-year-old, she was so used to using her psychic powers that she often forgot or ignored her feral instincts. Aida did not respond, but the silence was enough of a response in of itself. Axel clued into this quickly, "She forgot again didn't she."

It wasn't a question but Rahne's hand went to her forehead as she replied, "When we get home I'm dragging you both into the woods for another survival lesson."

She heard the surprise in her son's voice, "Mom! Why me? I never forget my instincts…wasn't my three years alone in the forests lesson enough?"

A low growl emanated from her throat as Kurt snickered, "It's not to punish you."

She looked to her son in time to see Nightcrawler placing a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder, "No, Axel my friend, in fact I think your mother is just wanting to keep the two of you to herself for a bit. She has been helping with Muir Island quite a bit the last few months. No mother likes being separated from her children for long."

"Still making up for those six years," Rahne rubbed her brow again before turning to survey the damage once more.

Axel had somehow extricated himself from the girl as he moved to her side and took her hand, "Umm…technically it's only three from my perspective."

Smiling down at him she indicated the approaching Scott and Jean, "Let's debrief, then head for Muir. Moira can finish the medical exam on that girl and she'll be very happy to see how much you've grown since her last visit."

Axel smirked before shrinking three inches, "What do you mean mother? My growth is stunted."

She swatted him gently, "None of that foolishness, you're getting too old to pull the puppy trick."

"Ah, but it's fun," Axel rubbed the back of his head in mock pain as he returned to his normal height.

* * *

(New York, SHIELD HQ…)

* * *

Nick Fury stood in the command center as alarms blared and people rushed about. All this confusion caused by a seven-year-old girl. He was starting to second guess letting Aida bring the teleporter along for her annual visit. If they got through the next four hours without some major disaster he'd find the Sinclair family the best family councilor in the city. Redundant really as they live in a house with multiple telepaths, several of whom are certified therapists.

Looking over his shoulder he noticed the red skinned mutant scrutinizing the holographic projection of the building. Azazel had walked into the building fifteen minutes ago, five minutes after Aida had informed them following her conversation with her mother. He had congratulated Fury on an effective teleportation shield. Azazel sighed before turning to where Aida sat, "She is not hiding in the building…she is hiding in someone."

Fury frowned, "I thought she wasn't very strong in her possession ability. Kurt said she could only hold it a couple minutes."

"Hmph, it depends on the strength of the one she is possessing, and it is not physical strength I'm talking about. Someone weak of mind or has some form of mental imbalance would not be able to force her out." Azazel grumbled, "Aida, you know how to find her right?"

Aida nodded before placing her hands to the sides of her head and began concentrating, "I have her…she's in a cell…inside…umm…uh oh." Aida's eyes widened, "She's possessing Marko"

"Okay, not good," Azazel turned to Fury, "Which level is his holding cell on?"

Fury activated a lockdown protocol as he deactivated the teleportation shield, "Sublevel seventeen, he's got the whole floor to himself."

* * *

(Two minutes later…)

* * *

Jemma Simmons was patching up Azazel's side as he sternly stared at the two girls. Talia's control over the Juggernaut was not absolute, and he reacted poorly to Azazel's sudden arrival within his cell. The same anesthetizing gas which kept Marko from escaping had slowed Azazel's reaction time.

Fury was pacing around the girls, lecturing them on improper activities and entering restricted areas. He was so far into his lecture he hadn't noticed that the girls, and just about everyone else in the room had tuned him out.

Jemma wiped her hands of imaginary dust as she stood to examine her work, "All done, you heal quickly so those ribs should be set by this evening, I'd avoid any strenuous activities for at least a week."

"My thanks," Azazel smirked, "An excuse to extend my stay at Xavier's for a few days."

Talia perked up at that, "I thought you were staying for my birthday grandpa."

Everyone in the room froze at the mention of the "B" word. All eyes snapped to Aida, who suddenly went wide eyed as her pupils dilated.

Fury was the first to react, pulling his sidearm and moving Simmons to stand near the girls. Daisy and Grant moved to stand back to back, each scanning the room for the telltale signs. Azazel pulled his sword and moved to flank Fury, while May and Garret moved to ensure they had plenty of room to act.

Coulson was the first to spot it, "Three o'clock, unidentified."

True to words the air rippled as an unidentified misshapen form materialized. Talia immediately began trying to break Aida's trance. As the illusion hurled Garret across the control room Simmons heard Fury mutter, "Has anyone realized she needs therapy?"

Grant ducked a wild swing from the manifestation before emptying his icer into its abdomen. As he tossed the stun weapon aside in favor of his lethal dessert eagle he yelled to his supervisors, "If I ever get my hands on th who made that word drive these kids into panic attacks…well," he ducked another swing, "I won't consider it as red in my ledger."

Picking himself up Garret snarled, "Get in line Ward," holding out his arm his hand split to reveal a repulsor, he continued as he fired repeatedly, "After her brother's little berserker incident last year I think it's getting pretty long."

As the fight continued with Azazel teleporting around the creature slicing at normally vital areas. His like all the other attacks seemed useless. Simmons knelt next to Aida, "Aida, sweetie, please look at me." There was no response, "Aida, they can't hurt you here, you know this. We need you to send that away before anyone gets hurt."

Like a trigger word Aida snapped out of her trance, "Hurt?"

As Aida recovered the creature dissolved as quickly as it appeared. Simmons sighed as she stood up. The control room was a mess, and the way Azazel held his ribs showed she'd need to rewrap them. All an all, it wasn't the worst birthday they'd faced.

* * *

(Later…)

* * *

Rahne disconnected the transmission from the manor, having been giving a rundown on what happened at SHIELD HQ. While Fury hadn't been pleased with what happened, he indicated the control room was due for updating, he'd made another unhelpful suggestion about therapy. The man obviously didn't realize the full extent of the damage done.

The door to the communications room hissed open as Axel entered, "I let the others know what happened. Jean said I'm doing better, but she worries Aida had it worse since she got to experience our presents from the numbers via telepathic communication from us and Kaine."

Wincing at the unwanted reminder. It had been their first birthday following their discovery, that they learned birthday was a bad word for Axel and Aida. They had been warned by the SHIELD team that had taken care of Aida, just not mentioning the word around her was safest. Their other warning had been a steep increase in Axel's night terrors, which culminated in a feral rage outburst. Second and third years they'd avoided the rage outburst, but due to Karma's death last year it was unavoidable.

Standing up she placed a hand on Axel's shoulder, the contact was more for her than him. He'd started to become less affectionate as he neared his teen years. Smiling she directed him out the door, "Well, since your sister destroyed superspy headquarters, feel like rampaging through the labs?"

Axel took a contemplative look, "Hmm…not really," he placed a hand on his stomach, "but the mess hall is a very tempting target."

Her smile turned into a smirk, "Oh, quite the temptation, Sean's cooking up a right feast to make Megan feel welcome."

Axel frowned, "Mom…are most kids we find traumatized?"

She had to nod sadly, "Aye, kind of comes with the territory. If they're living a safe and happy life with their families, we'd have no need to go retrieving them. If they got a right pisser for a father like I had, or a convoluted family situation like little Megan does, well then it best we get them somewhere safe."

"But…not all the kids at the manor are like us," Axel looked pensive, "Like Julian, and some of the others who leave for the summer."

Rahne smirked, "Hey, I gave you the chance to come to Muir last summer vacation." She ruffled his hair, "Julian's family is mostly okay with his powers, as are a few of your other classmates. For them the manor is just a school, but for us its home."

Axel sighed, "Hope Aida is doing okay, I can't believe Talia would slip like that. My ankle still hurts from fighting that thing she manifested last week."

Axel's healing factor had confused Rahne at first, but they soon realized why not all injuries were healed completely. His body seemed to triage wounds, healing the most serious ones first and most rapidly, lesser injuries like a sprained ankle would still take five to six days to heal.

As they walked towards the mess hall Rahne felt concern for her other son as well as her daughter. Axel and Aida tended to keep their feelings on their brother too themselves, but she knew they were as worried for him as she was.

* * *

(Apocalypse's Ship…)

* * *

Kaine sat in his quarters alone and ignored. Eighty-Seven, and the other numbers knew better than to bother him today. Forty-Five had been by earlier with his food tray as he'd skipped dinner in favor of staring at his empty wall.

The chronometer on the wall ticked away the seconds to midnight. In a matter of seconds, the first day of his tenth year of life would end. He wondered how his brother and sister spent the day, no doubt celebrating with their mother and their father's enemies. To him it was nothing more than another day.

"Ninety-Nine," the distorted voice of one of his brothers came over the intercom, "Father wishes you to attend him on the bridge."

He didn't reply, there was no need to. No one was foolish enough to disobey a summons by their father. Standing he turned to the door which opened upon his approach.

The trip to the bridge was uneventful. No one dared impede him, and those who thought themselves his betters had all learned their lessons long ago. The bridge itself was empty save for the massive chair Apocalypse sat upon. Ship was fully automated thus no crew was needed. That was good since most of his brothers could barely read let alone fly a ship.

Apocalypse narrowed his gaze when he noticed him, "Ninety-Nine…or do you prefer Kaine. I dare say your mother gave you a suitable name. I believe she knew what I would make of you."

Avoiding eye contact he replied, "I serve you father, what ever name you give me is what I shall be called."

"I have allowed you to contemplate your actions for some time," Apocalypse stood and walked so only a few feet separated them, "They did not expect you to be there, to fight alongside my horsemen. Yet I did not sense any hesitation as you drained the life from that woman."

Kaine tilted his head, "She stood against you father…you promised you'd give my mother back to me, and that woman stopped you. Who was she to defy you?"

Smirking Apocalypse turned to the window that viewed the night sky, "She was nothing, an insignificant pest…and you my son reduced her to being less than nothing." He turned back to him, "Do you regret what you did?"

"I regret nothing father," Kaine crossed his arms, "I have done only as you've commanded. As your word is the truth, my actions are in the right."

Apocalypse chuckled, "As it should be my son."

* * *

-To Be Continued-

-Added Scene-

* * *

(Xavier's School for the Gifted…Cemetery…)

* * *

The group stood solemnly before the headstone. Daken looked warily at the manor, but only slightly relaxed. His powers allowed him to mask their scents from those like him, but there were still telepaths around.

The Grey placed a hand on his bicep, "Fear not, my alternate self is away, and the others are either asleep or concentrating on other matters."

"Kaine, we really shouldn't be here," Kelly could feel the Ward from their universe becoming more assured with his powers, "We don't have the luxury of time anymore. Ward will no doubt be looking here."

Looking up Kaine nodded, "I know…its just," they saw the rare sight of tears in his eyes, "I thought we'd save her."

"We couldn't get close enough without exposing ourselves," Daken frowned, "Besides…the Karma in our reality was a real bitch, doubt she was much better."

Kelly glared at him, "That's not what matters," her glare softened, "She was Kaine's first kill in our world…we hoped…we hoped we could spare him from that this time."

The Grey watched them unfeeling, the echo of the Phoenix that was tied to her body's old life began stirring. Realizing it was trying to warn her she glanced to the manor, "Damn," on the third floor two girls were watching them from a window, "We must leave, we were spotted."

Assuring their masks and other concealing clothes were covering them properly they gathered around Kelly, who quickly transported them away. Only Kaine dared to look to see who had spotted them. He almost fell over when he recognized his sister.

* * *

-End Scene-

AN: Since most people don't read notes, any questions feel free to review or PM. As for the lateness of this post, I worked some hellish hours the last two weeks and was just plain too tired to write anything. Finally got my concentration back to write this, I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can as I have a lot of winter prep to do around my house.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Do Not Own anything, MARVEL owns it all.

A/N: Sorry, can't be beholden to a posting schedule at the moment. Life is throwing me curve balls every other day it seems.

-Chapter 8-

* * *

(New York, unspecified time…)

* * *

Rubble was strewn everywhere as energy attacks and bodies flew in every direction. Barely recognizable figures rushed by locked in heated battle with unrelenting foes. High above a ship of extraterrestrial origins hovered ominously, a seemingly endless wave of enemies dropping from countless egress points along the mile length hull.

In the distance Polaris was busy holding a building in mid collapse as Quicksilver was a blur of speed evacuating those inside. Various Sentinel units limped across the battlefield recovering the wounded or digging through rubble in search of survivors. Captain America stood at the head of the Avengers, his shield scuffed from excessive use. Ironman led a wave of aerial heroes towards the ship.

Amidst all this chaos a single individual stood uncaring of the devastations. Apocalypse smiled as the weak were trodden beneath the boots of his minions, and those who championed their cause were on the verge of collapse.

His eyes spotted the small group of mutants who flanked his position. He knew each of their names well, had a thousand temptations for each to abandon their foolish ideals to serve him. He was also well aware that not a single one of them would fall to those temptations, they were far too strong for that.

They fought valiantly, but it was futile at best. The boy with the skills of a feral but lacking their ferocity lay in the dented hood of a demolished car. The boy with the power of the sun lay halfway on the car's roof his powers extinguished. The one with a kinetic barrier was half embedded in the half-destroyed wall near the car. One of the young women lay slump against the same wall.

Only two of the group remained. The one who bore his children was slowly reverting from her transformed state as she recovered from the blast from their son. The other was on her knees, Ninety-Nine's clawed hand gripping her throat tightly as he drained the energy from her body.

His mother struggled as she tried to get through to him, to get him to release her friend. Her weakness did not move their son, nothing would, he'd made sure of that. He watched as the woman's struggle ended, with an audible snap the boy released her lifeless body.

* * *

(Xavier's School for the Gifted…)

* * *

Rahne bolted up in bed so quickly she nearly collided with the smaller figure shaking her awake. It took several minutes to reorient herself, realizing she was safe in her room, and not back on the battlefield where Karma died.

The only reason she hadn't collided with the one who woke her was that it was her daughter. Aida would have easily sensed when her mother was waking and would be ready to dodge. With a glance at her nightstand the red digital letters read three fifty-three am, she cursed under her breath before looking to the child, "Aida? What's wrong, you have a bad dream?"

The girl's wide eyes were fixed on her as she shook her head, "No…there was a strange man in my room."

Rhane snarled as she leapt from her bed and rushed into Aida's room. Partially transforming her nose immediately registered the unfamiliar scent. Though she smelled the intruder the room was empty, a quick check of Axel's room revealed he was still sound asleep, and the intruder had been there as well. In seconds she was in the common room throwing open a hidden compartment and smashing the alarm button.

Instantly sirens went off throughout the manor and sublevels, red flashing emergency lights pulsed along hallways signaling the direction of the alarm. Kurt and his father were the first to appear in clouds of their sulfuric smoke, both had blades drawn. By then Axel had awoke to the alarms, and obviously smelled the intruder as he entered the room half transformed.

The door opened to admit Logan, while Colossus remained in the hall with his powers active. The Wolverine growled as he looked at the two teleporters, "You know its hard to smell someone after you two enter a room." Without waiting a response, he sniffed before turning to Rahne, "What's with the panic alarm?"

"Intruder, he was inside both Axel and Aida's rooms…didn't check mine." Rahne noted with some satisfaction that Aida had followed her into their shared common room, "I didn't recognize the scent, but Aida saw him."

Logan immediately entered Rahne's room, but almost instantly exited, "He was in there too…kept to the corner furthest from the vent," his eyes narrowed, "Don't recognize it either, but have a nagging feeling I've smelt it before."

"Like a familiar scent, but it is off somehow," Axel spoke up from where he stood next to his sister protectively, "Older…not right."

Logan and Rahne shared a look before Rahne turned to her son, "You've smelled something like this before?"

Axel grabbed his head like it hurt, "Yes…no…it hurts when I try to remember."

"Memory block," Logan turned to the door, "Hey, Rasputin, go get Jeanie."

Colossus nodded before turning down the hall. Rahne knelt next to Axel, "What can you remember about this scent…was it while you were alone, or from the facility?"

He shook his head, "Before…before we escaped, but not long…th…the picture, it hurts like when I was remembering that day."

Rahne frowned, "Jean's not going to be any help," she looked over her shoulder to Logan, "We tried helping with that memory, but it was gone, like someone had burnt it out of his mind, all traces of it. Whatever made it inaccessible caused significant damage to his recall for several days following that point."

Azazel glared, "Had that facility not already been destroyed I'd suggest to Magneto to use it as a playground for some of the more destructive members of the Brotherhood."

Glaring at the red mutant Wolverine growled low, "You're still here? I thought you were all healed up after that little dust up at SHIELD."

Kurt shook his head, "Not the time Logan, but he's still trying to convince me to allow Talia to meet some of her other relatives."

Before Logan could even snarl Azazel raised his hands defensively, "None of my other progeny of course, but Raven and Erick are also her grandparents…and technically Raven does own a third of this property thanks to Charles' manipulation of his parents."

"Kurt's right, not the time," Logan moved to the door as an MRD trooper arrived, "Lock the school down and the sublevels. Intruder appears to have teleportation capabilities, not sure his range. Have the support staff set up cots in the dinning hall, we'll gather the kids and have them secured there as we do a room by room search."

Azazel turned to Kurt and the teleporters shared a nod before each taking a hold of one of the kids present and teleported away. Rahne frowned, "You think whoever this is, is hostile?"

"Not sure," Logan grunted, "He had a lot of opportunity to do something to you and the kids without any of us being aware of him. Whoever it is," Logan unleashed his left claws, "will tell us his motives."

* * *

(Dining hall…)

* * *

Axel was helping getting the cots ready for the younger kids as Laura and Daken were dropped off by Illyana, Laura was holding their younger brother James' hand. Laura quickly handed him off to Aida before setting to work helping set up cots.

Daken growled as he unfolded a cot next to the one Axel was working on, "What the hell happened? Alarms went blaring and the Old Man took off like a rocket…good think he crashed out in his suit last night."

He spotted Jubilee and Paige escorting another group of kids into the room, "Someone was in our rooms tonight. Aida woke up and saw him, she got mom…the creep was standing as close as we are now, and I didn't even know it."

Shaking his head Daken threw a blanket on the cot before sitting down, "You mean he didn't set off any intrusion alarms, and made it to the third floor…past our rooms…and into yours?" he scratched the exposed side of his scalp, "That's seven people with enhanced senses, and I'm counting James even though he's five and barely showing any signs of having our power set."

Axel glanced to the blonde mini Logan, "Your just jealous his foster parents weren't monsters, and practically begged your dad to let them keep him."

"If it weren't for Creed I'd say let them," Daken crossed his arms, "I mean just cause dad's his dad too doesn't mean he'll actually awaken mutant powers."

A raised eyebrow and Axel held up a finger, "X-factors are most often passed from father to child," a second finger raises, "You and Laura both have your father's abilities…and don't give me the Laura clone story. If that was actually possible my father would have cloned a hundred of himself, not fathered a hundred random mutation kids." Axel raised a third finger, "Besides the X-rays revealed fledgling bone claws developing in his forearms, your dad didn't even realize he had those before the adamantium."

Daken glared as he mumbled under his breath.

"I can still hear you, you know that right," as his friend snorted Axel shook his head, "Just because all three of his claws come from the same side as your dad doesn't mean Logan will like him better…hell don't know how to tell which one of you he favors."

"Laura, definitely Laura," they turned to find Julian setting up another cot, "You can tell by the way he looks at her, and the way he pats her head after she's completed a training session."

Daken frowned, "I'm not sure if I should be worried you're watching my dad that closely or my sister."

"I'd say both," Axel surveyed the room, a number of X-Men were suited up and securing the room. He spotted the MRD agents slipping around the room subtly placing trackers on each kid they passed, "Either of you remember the last time we were in lockdown like this?"

Julian frowned, "Not since I've been attending…you two said there was a lockdown two summers ago, an attack by the Hellfire club."

Daken nodded, "Right…they were gunning for Miss Frost, they found the cuckoos around then, right?"

Shaking his head Axel made the sign for U in ASL, "We weren't locked down for that one, Sublime made a mistake remember, was going after more samples from Miss Frost for whatever he was planning."

Julian looked surprised, "I thought the school year was never boring, I should stay here in the summer sometime."

Laura walked over, "No, you shouldn't," she crossed her arms, "Most days are just us fighting the boredom, and when adventures do come up. Most the times we're told to run and hide while the grownups have all the fun."

They all noticed Megan moving to join Aida and James on the nearby cot, Talia teleported and landed on the cot shortly afterwards. Julian spoke up, "So, how's the newest one handling all this?"

Axel shrugged, "Aida hasn't said much, but she never divulges what her and Talia talk about, so I doubt we'll get much in regard to Megan either. They're pretty tightlipped about stuff, plus my little sister still thinks of me as the feral child that had little in the way of understanding civilized people."

Daken hummed, "Yet, a lot of what she knows of the world comes from her playing around in your head like it was a jungle gym."

"That and the superspies she was raised by," Axel deadpanned.

* * *

(Sublevels…)

* * *

Kaine panted as he held Kelly to his chest and clung to the ceiling, he didn't know how Spider-Man and Venom made this look so easy. His Kelly was quivering in shock after only being able to transport them a few yards and a number of minutes into the future, "What happened?"

Her hand clenched over her heart, "I'm not sure…Quantum thinks Ward is getting stronger. He must have locked this point of time down at this location…we have to escape the locked area before we can temporal shift."

"How about the others? Are they safe?" Kaine couldn't believe his stupidity. He'd endangered everything for a moment of nostalgia. To see his mother and siblings alive and well again. He knew the other group was narrowing down their location, the incident in England hadn't gone to plan. Now his universe's version of Megan was no doubt furious with them as well.

Kelly nodded into his chest, "Yes…I think…if we've escaped I'd have come back for them by now."

Seeing the coast was clear he dropped down to the floor. The metal construction was unfamiliar to him, as he'd never been beneath the manor in his universe before. It had fallen and been off limits since the early days of the Machine's devastation of Earth. It was a jarring experience to know his twin had walked halls much like these.

Kelly glanced around before freezing, "Damn, we need to move."

He noticed she was staring at a circular door with a massive logo marking most of the door. A retina scanner sat at eye level for someone sitting in a chair. Even he knew what that door led to.

Turning away from the door he froze as a mountain of muscle stood in his way flanked by six well-armed troopers on either side. The man's name popped into his mind easily, Guido Carosella, also known as Strong Guy, and in his universe the one who ripped Forty-Five in half.

Guido smirked, "So we got not one, but two intruders. Wonder how Logan missed your lady friend, but there'll be time to find that out later," he reached up and touched the communicator in his ear, "Hey, Cerebro guard team to search teams. Found the intruders for you."

Kaine swallowed hard, "You…you weren't here a moment ago."

"Perception is all part of your mind mister Sinclair," he turned to see the circular door open with Xavier sitting in his chair, he was flanked by Caliban and Dazzler, "You and miss Wainwright have much explaining to do."

He gripped Kelly's hand, "Can we escape?"

"No," she said with finality as she slipped his grip and raised her hands in surrender, "If we fight, someone dies…maybe one of us, maybe one of them…the outcomes from that are not pleasant."

"Understood," he raised his hands as well, "Hope the others can hold on till we figure a way out of this."

Kelly backed into him as the troopers circled them, "I already told the Grey to surrender…if they don't they'll be captured by the others…our choices have started to narrow."

* * *

(War Room, Later…)

* * *

Xavier watched the feeds of the four holding rooms where the unannounced visitors and their friends had been separated and secured. The War Room was almost crowded by the group surrounding the briefing table. Henry Wainwright was the only one who couldn't break focus from the screens, though others gave furtive glances at them at regular intervals.

Wilkes was the first to break the room's stifling silence, "Who are they, and how did they get so close to the mansion without our scout teams intercepting them?"

Jean frowned as she looked away from the intruder with an uncanny resemblance to herself, "From what we can tell, they are who they claim to be. If that is the case, then their Kelly and Daken…as well as that thing, would all have first hand knowledge of our security measures."

Scott rubbed his chin, "They've been very forthcoming with the examiners, but I wonder if we shake things up a bit," he turned to Rahne, "Can you tell which one he is?"

She glared back at him, "They are fraternal not identical," Rahne turned to the screen, "That's Kaine…he has black hair instead of Axel's reddish brown, plus he's thinner in the shoulders."

Wolverine nodded, "The boy with the mohawk is probably Daken…has his ability to hide his scent, probably been using it to hide the others as well." When he noticed the others confused glances he crossed his arm, "Daken might not be the only kid I fathered with that ability."

"Very well," Xavier steepled his fingers, "Logan, Rahne, and Henry will each handle their own…lack of a better word child. The one who refers to herself as The Grey is a mystery, Jean you and Emma will handle her together." There were consenting nods from each person indicated, so Xavier continued, "The rest will set up defensive positions around each room. The others they are concerned about may reveal themselves, I would not allow us to be caught unawares again this morning."

* * *

(The Grey's room…)

* * *

The Grey watched emotionlessly, but a with a rictus smile frozen on her face. The door opened to reveal…well her, or at least the her she used to be. Another accompanied her, The White Queen. The White she knew was no more, torn apart by the eldritch energies wielded by the Strange one. It wasn't a terrible loss, The White couldn't stand what the Machine had done to her, the one called Strange had given her mercy.

The one before The Grey sat, while the one before The White stood by the door. She recognized this, not this moment, but what was about to happen. The sitting one would ask questions while the standing one would try to scan her thoughts. It was amusing that they thought this plan would work.

"So, what do we call you?" She frowned, the White spoke instead of scanning, this wasn't right. She blinked in confusion but did not answer.

The one that came before her then answered, "They refer to her as The Grey."

Once more she could only blink in confusion. How had this weaker version of her, one not enhanced by the Machine, so easily break into her mind. She couldn't fathom how until the niggling feeling of the Phoenix revealed itself once more. It was the reason she was able to break free of the Machine in the first place, now it sensed the true her so close.

The former her smirked as a spark of her own Phoenix shard came to life, "The Phoenix really doesn't like what you've become. She is only here to protect the others, because you are a symptom of what's to come."

"That cosmic abomination was only good for protecting my free will, it is weaker than my will," The Grey sneered, "What good did it do you? You still fell to the Machine like so many others."

"I think not," The White smirked, "Your Phoenix could not save Jean as it would appear but is fulfilling Jean's last request…protect the children she once taught and cared for. Save them from her fate."

Her former self stood, "We won't get anything useful from this one." A disgusted grimace crossed her face, "The Phoenix has communed all we needed."

* * *

(Daken's room…)

* * *

Daken sat facing the door, he'd been half surprised when he surrendered himself that they hadn't tried to manacle him. He wasn't one to be chained. As to The Grey's advice he'd only given them basic information. His name, that he was from an alternated universe instead of their future, and that he was trying to stop what happened to their world from happening here. Nothing too in depth, and he avoided revealing his hatred of most of his teammates. Hell, even Kelly got on his nerves with those goo-goo eyes she kept sending Kaine.

He was just contemplating an escape plan when the door opened. The identity of the person who walked in caused the chair he was leaning back in to clatter to the floor, and a string of expletives out of his mouth as he went with it.

Logan chuckled as he set the two brown bottles he was carrying on the table and pulled out the chair on the opposite side to sit down, "Not quite the reaction I was expecting."

Scrambling to his feet Daken righted his chair, but didn't sit, "Fa…Father, what are you doing here?"

An eyebrow twitched as Logan took one of the bottles and opened it with one of his claws, "Thought we'd drink, and see if you were a bit more willing to talk to me than those suits." Sitting down Daken reached for the beer, but was stopped by his father, "You are old enough to drink right?"

Daken smirked, "You took me to my first bar when I was nineteen," seeing his father's frown he shrugged, "We were in Canada," at his father's relaxing he continued, "Besides that was over two years ago to me. Before our world went to shit."

Logan sighed, "How bad are we talking?"

Sighing Daken took a long swig before starting, "Real bad…Earth is gone, and I mean gone. No chunks larger than a VW Bug."

His father frowned, "Invasion?"

"I wish," Daken played with his bottle as he continued, "The aliens weren't here to invade, it was a mercy mission. Gather every surviving person, Attilan was moved back to the moon for the thousandth time, and then reduce our once blue planet into itty bitty rocks."

"Seems to be quite the story there," Logan crossed his arms, "You the one who dropped Daken and Laura on our doorstep?"

Daken winced at that, "Yeah…and I sent that letter, so you'd find James…I was a little surprised about him, guess he doesn't exist in every universe." Daken closed his eyes briefly, "At least that's what I hope the case is," he gave his father a hard look, "It's hard being your kid, people want to kill us just because they think it will hurt you. At least you're trying to remember where you left some of us…oh, almost forgot," Daken pulled a letter from his uniform, "Drafted this just in case the others caught up to us too soon, it's the location and approximate date when a batch of Laura clones will be made. We were only able to save one in my universe, hope you guys have better luck this time."

Logan sighed as he took the note, "What do you know about Laura? There are flashes of a lab somewhere, but she couldn't tell us where."

Nodding Daken leaned back, "She is X-23, the twenty third project born out of the Weapon X program. They might claim she's your clone, but she really is your daughter. She wasn't grown in some tube, she has a mother, and you're the bio daddy. In a sort of mad science way."

"Her claws…they've been dipped in adamantium, but her skeleton has none. What exactly did they do to her?" Logan narrowed his eye at him.

Frowning Daken flexed his fist, "Kelly said I had to wait…that Laura needed those augmentations, I kept them from doing the worst shit they did in my timeline. I developed my claws later, but hers started forming before she was born. Weapon X amputated her claws once they were full grown, dipped them in adamantium and reattached them. In my universe, as they probably did here, they relocated those claws to her feet in hopes she'd be able to use them on you in a surprise attack."

"She's still growing, as are her claws…where's the added adamantium coming from?" Logan suddenly realized he had a lot more questions for this adult version of his son than those Scott and the Professor had wanted him to ask.

Daken elaborated on a system he didn't really understand that Weapon X had put in his sister to bond more adamantium to her growing claws. When asked he regaled his father on his own history. He knew he should stick to basic facts about their world like The Grey suggested, but even if it wasn't his real father sitting before him…it had been a long time since he'd been able to talk to the man like this.

Logan sighed, "So, how did you wind up tagging along behind Rahne's black sheep of a son?"

"Hmph," Daken snorted, "Axel was the black sheep of his family." Daken took another swig of beer, "Kaine made a lot of promises…so far he's kept most of them. Its his old man I'm a bit leery of. Has Kelly taking him all over the place without cluing the rest of us in on whatever shit he's doing."

Silence filled the room at that statement before Logan shot to his feet and roared out, "Your version of Apocalypse is running around our Earth?"

Daken winced at his father's volume, "Yeah, he's the one who planned this. He's been working in the shadows of your world for centuries, just like his counterpart from this world. They have crossed paths a number of times from what we've learned…even this world's Quantum isn't aware of his presence."

"Why would you join forced with that psychopath?" Logan frowned at him.

Daken swallowed, "Because in my world…just about everyone I cared about is gone. Those clones of Laura I told you about, well the survivor and me spent the last six months watching over your comatose ass, and she's probably still there waiting for you to wake the fuck up. My friends are either dead, worse than dead, or so buried by grief they're not the people I used to know. My best friend was murdered by his brother in the other room, his girlfriend is hunting us and last we crossed paths showed just how willing to end us she is. The world I came from has been one hellish nightmare after another, I would not wish this on any other version of myself."

Logan could only look on in disbelief as Daken slumped in the chair.

* * *

(Kelly's room…)

* * *

Quantum chuckled morosely as Kelly gripped at the fleeting images circling through her head. The storm of possibilities was not the hurricane it normally was, nor was it often for her. Quantum made sure to syphon the images down, so she wouldn't get an aneurism, her brain wasn't exactly made to handle his power.

She was still sitting on the table meditating on what was to come when the door opened behind her. She had purposely sat that way to insure she could school her features. It wasn't really a surprise when she heard her father's voice, "Kelly…is that really you?"

She glanced over her shoulder, so he could see the unscarred side of her face. She didn't respond right away as she took in the sight of her living father. After a brief staring contest, she answered, "Yes…and no." She turned back to the wall, "With any luck your version of me will not end up like me."

Henry Wainwright tried to edge around the room, but froze when Kelly moved to keep her back to him, "Why won't you look at me?"

She tensed at the question, "I can't…I won't fall for Mister Summer's ploy." Her shoulders slumped slightly, "Daken will break, he has lost too much not to. Kaine…Kaine will fall to pieces." She glanced over her shoulder again, "In my world I am not the only survivor from our family…we only lost you the day we lost our home." She turned from him again, "We do not have much time. Every second the other with my power is narrowing down on my location…there is one with him who is so aggrieved she will kill without thought. I have knowledge of three ways today ends. Rivers of blood, chains and lingering death, or freedom and redemption."

The sound of the chair scraping on the floor brought a smile to her face, "The rivers of blood seem to be drying."

"How do you know what is to come?" her father sounded skeptical, "We have no X-gene in our family, and our version of you is very human."

"So was I once," Kelly sighed, "I trained, I pushed myself, and I grew strong enough to stand next to my friends. I never received the right to wear the logo or carry the badge you have spent your life serving. I left home…following someone I cared for deeply. I became a vigilante, I fought beside some of the greatest heroes of our world. In the end though I realized that was not my path. I joined SHIELD, and when the man I once loved told the world he found the Machine…I was among those who heeded the call. In that battle I lost something," She turned so he could see the scarred side of her face, "and became something else."

Her father visibly gulped at the sight of her ruined face, "So, you were altered by the Machine."

She smirked, "No, like Axel and Kaine I too felt the effects of Forty-Five's powers." She placed a hand over her heart, "I am host to Quantum…his mind," her eyes flashed silver, "and his powers."

"So, it was you who brought the others here?" Henry frowned as he tried to keep his composure.

Nodding she moved to fully face him, "We did, Quantum and I, there is little we do without the other's input. Though, he does stay out of my personal life, he cringes less that way."

Her father pulled a picture from his pocket, "Did you know she was going to be away today?"

Another simple nod, "Our timelines are not so indifferent. She went with your sister to the city, to help at the Morlock outreach center. It makes her feel closer to mom, helping those she gave her life to protect."

Standing her father turned from her, "What do your predictions say now?"

"I…I cannot say," Kelly clasped her hands, "The final verdict has yet to be reached…but the river is now gone."

* * *

(Kaine's room…)

* * *

He paced along the wall opposite the door as he thought of what could be happening to the others right now. Talia's group was no doubt already on their way, and he wouldn't drag these people into his mess. Sooner or later they would have to come to blows, Kelly had told him that, but he didn't want bystanders getting in harm's way.

He turned as the door opened, ready to face another suit with endless questions, most of which he couldn't answer. Instead, his mother's stern face greeted him, it was a look he knew all too well. It was the look that haunted his nightmares, and many of his waking moments.

She quickly dispensed with any pleasantries, "Kaine."

He swallowed at the cold tone in her voice, "Mother… I… I can explain…"

"Explain what?" she cut him off just as coldly as before, "Why are you here? Where is your brother and sister? What mad scheme is he trying now?"

Eighty-Five chuckled from the corner of Kaine's mind he was confined to, "She's very direct. No nice to see you, how has it been, what makes you betray your kin."

He gave a muttered command for his parasite to be silent before letting his noodle like legs give out, "Mother, why did they send you?"

"Why else, to get you to talk," She was cross with him, and she had good reason to be. His counterpart in this world had murdered one of her friends right in front of her. She won't be seeing the younger version of him for quite awhile if things kept running as they had for him.

He kept his head bowed like a scolded child, "Mother…"

"Quit calling me that," a glance up showed restrained rage in her eyes, "How much blood is on your hands…how many more people will my son kill at the behest of that bastard?"

Kaine looked to his hands as his parasite half-brother whistled uncomfortably, "Too much and far too many."

"So, you've what, come back to clear your conscience?" Rahne kicked the chair on her side of the table back against the wall before upending the table so it was against another wall. He winced at her use of strength, when transformed he was much stronger, but Axel and Rahne were leagues apart from him.

His half-brother began whispering, "Oh, how this moment would be so different had your brother been the one to come here. I could just imagine them talking like parent and child, just as your friend Daken and his father from this world are no doubt doing."

With a growl he unconsciously looked over his shoulder as he snapped out, "Shut the hell up."

His mother's voice surprised him when there was a hint of concern, "Who are you talking to?"

A nervous gulp preceded his response, "Eighty-Five…the one they placed in my head, the reason my younger self is so compliant with father's commands. For the last seven years he has been eating away at your son's psyche, latching onto every doubt, jealousy, and anger he has felt. I was only freed of his influence by Aida's last free action before her personality was overwritten by the Machine programing."

"What do you mean?" Rahne moved slightly closer but hadn't transformed so he remained where he knelt, "Overwritten?"

He had to fight back tears at the memory of his greatest regrets, "I…I captured you when I was eighteen. That is about four years in my past…I just wanted my mother back. I don't know what had transpired here, but you and Axel no longer resided in the manor. Axel…he was recruited by Stark for the Avengers…you were working as a PI with Jones and the Heroes for Hire. I made it look like you died, but Axel didn't buy it."

She was frowning when he looked up at her, "You said that happened four years in your past…no way would I allow myself to be imprisoned like that again."

"You weren't," He tried swallowing the lump growing in his throat, "Axel found the Machine a year later…I had thought my plan had worked, but he knew me too well. I think Aida had a hand in it as well, but we never spoke much. I wasn't informed, but father had sent someone to capture Aida. She and Talia had discovered the MRD had been tracking Axel's movements, but since he wasn't a minor and wasn't causing trouble they didn't interfere with what they thought was a futile search. They walked into a trap, Talia was forced to flee leaving Aida to be captured." He sighed, "Axel called for back-up, but the battle came too late. Aida was plugged into the Machine, I was forced to start it with my powers. Axel and I fought, you were weakened by your captivity but still fought. In the end, father blindsided Axel…and in desperation I shot a focused energy blast through his heart. It was only after he died that things got really bad. Aida lost focus in her fight with the Machine's programing, but had enough strength to eject father and I, she also was able to cage Eighty-Five allowing me to realize what he truly is."

Eighty-Five grumbled from his cage, "Hey, I'm right here baby brother."

"He's still a pain, but I am no longer susceptible to his manipulations," Kaine noticed Rahne had closed the distance between them.

She held her hand down as though to help him stand. His years of abuse, where such offers often ended with another painful encounter with the floor or a fist, made him involuntarily flinch. He tentatively took her hand.

She hauled him to his feet with little effort, before hugging him. He was not used to such affections from others, save from Kelly. The hug ended as quickly as it began, and his mother held him at arm's length, "Where you the ones at Karma's grave the other day?"

He gave a curt nod, "Yes…we couldn't prevent that because it didn't happen like that in our world. Father never attacked New York like that there. In my universe your team attacked one of Sinister's labs, it was purely by chance I was there. Karma happened upon me, she tried to convince me to escape with your team. Eighty-Five…he made me think it was a trap. I killed her in a panic, you and another of your teammates happened upon the scene. I fled when Eighty-Five tried to get me to attack you."

"What is your plan?" She looked at him with worry.

He couldn't look her in the eye as he spoke, "Stop my younger self by whatever means necessary, but that is only a symptom of the true danger. We will do whatever we must to ensure the Machine on this Earth never reaches the minimal operative state that it was in our world."

* * *

(War Room…)

* * *

Oliver Wilkes was filling a tray of shot glasses with the bottle of whiskey he kept under the central console for just such occasions. Not that extra dimensional doppelgangers often showed up unannounced with predictions of death and destruction. Yet there was a plethora of times people needed a pick-me-up.

He handed Henry a glass as Jean used her powers to pass out the rest, "I wasn't bound to believe their story about being from some future alternate world where things went to shit. Their individual accounts though share just enough similarities to ring true."

"That strange one…The Grey," Jean sipped at the liquor, "The Phoenix shard within her was practically jubilant in finding me. I think it has been trying to reach out to me since they first arrived, it is weakened from being separated from its main body."

Emma nodded, "Yes, added that for a time you were technically dead, and we don't know at what point in our timeline they first arrived."

Downing his shot and handing the glass back for a refill Logan grunted, "They're the ones who took Daken from Romulus. They led me to him, but for some reason moved Daken to the present. They also are the ones who brought Laura here."

Scott crossed his arms, "That would be reasonable, if their Daken also grew up here he'd know how to avoid the sensors and his powers would make him undetectable to even you."

"There is also the fact Daken said their En Sabah Nur has been active in our world for as long as our own has been." Xavier moved to the holographic table and activated a program he'd compiled, "I had the techs compile all known historical data on Apocalypse activity. We have filtered their findings to include only those findings that reference him fighting an equal or greater force."

An image of a third century mural depicting Apocalypse and his horsemen battling himself and another group of horsemen was displayed. Wilkes stepped up, "This image has confused us since we first started researching Apocalypse. At first, we thought it was merely a mirror image, but with this added information take a closer look at the horsemen on the right."

"Two men and two women, the ones on the left are all depicted as male. Further, look at the leader of the horsemen on the right, definitely Kaine. The other male is depicted with some sort of tri bladed weapons, but positioning is identical to Daken's claws." Henry frowned, "So, they fought Apocalypse way back then…why doesn't Apocalypse actively fight them now?"

Emma snapped her fingers, "The same reason Rahne can't remember her captivity," she looked to Henry, "Your daughter's doppelganger said she has Quantum's powers. That means she can scramble Apocalypse's memories of these events. I've never taken him to be much of one to look into how he's been depicted over the ages, and the ones who made this mural must have been outside of Kelly's range or she didn't care."

Henry sighed, "Probably the caring part. If this mural would have hindered them in some way, I'm sure she'd have made sure it was destroyed."

Wilkes rubbed his chin, "What was so important to the present that they confronted Apocalypse then?"

"I think I can answer that," they all turned to one of the techs working at a data terminal, he didn't turn around as he continued to review something on his screen, "If these calculations are correct…our En Sabah Nur was entering a regeneration cycle about the time this mural was created. Their battle kept him from using the regeneration chamber he built under Rome. Our next confirmed sighting of Apocalypse was after he woke from that cycle two centuries later in Egypt."

Rahne was surprised, "They were destroying his regeneration chambers. They were keeping him confined to northern Africa and the Mediterranean area."

"To some extent," the tech sighed, "He'd still have that ship of his to use while he was active. Yet, they kept him from venturing too far with the threat of destroying his chamber in Egypt."

Wilkes frown, "Why not just destroy that chamber as well?"

Rahne winced, "Because that would completely destroy our world. Without Apocalypse…Quantum would not exist. Without Quantum…I wouldn't have been kidnapped and had my children."

"Ah, so you have realized the great Quantum Paradox I see," the Tech turned in his chair with a smirk as he reverted to having blue skin and gold eyes. He stood as everyone in the room took up defensive positions, raising his hands in surrender the shapeshifter chuckled, "Sorry, couldn't help myself…hope my niece isn't too upset with my revealing myself."

Xavier frowned, "Who are you?"

The male shapeshifter bowed, "I am called Raze…and unlike those four…I am from this Earth, and from the future."

Just as he finished the door swung open and a trooper ran in, "Sir…we have a fight outside. Two groups just showed up and started fighting each other."

Raze smirked, "That would be my signal, so if you'll excuse me." Before anyone could react, he transformed into a bird and flew out of the room.

-To Be Continued-

-Additional Scene-

(Future…)

"Are you sure?" Forge sat at his workstation tracking temporal distortions, "That is the point the time quakes are originating from?"

Tony Stark nodded from his station, "Yeah, that's the exact date…someone is messing with our past."

The door to the lab opened and a team entered surrounding a prisoner, "Stark, Forge, we have him. Straight from the Raft."

Stark looked up, "Good work Axel, bring him over here."

The twenty-year-old brought his older half brother over and sat him in the seat next to Stark. The ashen skinned mutant frowned at the screen, "That's…those wavelengths…is that a visualization of my powers?"

Smirking Stark leaned back in his chair, "Yes, it has taken Forge, Richards, Pym, and about every other scientist working for nearly twelve years. We have finally been able to crack the mystery of how to monitor your temporal activity."

Quantum nodded, "Now you know the full extent of my crimes."

"Oh, the way you whine on and on about them since I was six told us about those," Axel crossed his arms over the large red Avenger's logo on his chest, "This is just helping us figure out what the hell you did that's causing our world to tear itself apart."

Forge stood and walked across the room, "Actually, I don't think Quantum did this…at least not this Quantum. The energy variance is just slightly off, I think we're dealing with someone with similar powers."

"Great, just what we needed," Raze sat down in a chair backwards, his blue and navy X-Men uniform looking identical to one of his father's older ones without the cowl, "Axel, I thought all your brothers were either imprisoned or turned into that goo."

He glared before turning back to Quantum, "Were any other numbers capable of doing what you can?"

"No, I was unique." Quantum frowned, "Unless…it could be an alt of me from another universe. I am able to commune with my alternates to some degree. It's how I come by some of my decisions with which visions to follow."

Stark shared a look with Forge before speaking, "Most of you are too young to remember this. We had an incursion about ten years ago. Neither Forge or I was present, but we got the gest of it later. The incursion may be causing inconsistencies within our timeline."

Forge continued, "These inconsistencies aren't causing massive distortions, but they're enough to cause these time quakes. At the rate in severity they are increasing, something is bound to happen that will devastate our timeline."

Stepping forward Nocturne frowned, "In other words this future will cease to be…too bad Cable and Bishop are handling problems in their own times. We could sure use their help."

"Unfortunately, they'd be little help," Forge pointed to the time and date indicated on the screen, "This time code puts the event smack in the middle of a stretch in time both were in the past. They were still trying to stabilize the timeline to keep both their futures intact."

Suddenly Raze's arm shot out forming a serpent's tail, he wrapped it around Talia and moved her away from Axel, "Hey, I told you two, as long as I'm here you keep a respectable distance."

Stark frowned, "You do know they share an apartment Raze?"

The shapeshifter glared, "I'm aware, doesn't mean I have to agree with it."

Talia easily teleported out of his hold, "Raze, you're the only one of my relatives who acts this way. Grow up."

"Can't," Raze smirked, "Baby of the family remember."

Forge sighed, "If Mystique wasn't laid up I'd have asked her to assist with our current problem."

"Not my fault the time quakes seemed to have affected her oddly," Raze shrugged, "but you know I'm the best for the job," he extended his claws, "Not only am I good with disguises, but I'm also a walking can opener."

Stark ignored the youngest member of their available heroes to focus on Quantum, "Can you get a team into that point in time…through your Quantum Locks?"

Quantum nodded, "Yes, my powers are attuned to the frequency of our universe. If this other Quantum is from an alternate universe their lock will be easy to get through…as long as my younger self isn't present."

"Not a problem," They all turned to see Cap adjust the strap holding his shield to his back, "Early nineties, you were causing trouble in Indonesia…I should know seeing as my team back then were the ones tracking you."

"Right, something about Hydra and AIM being suckered into building parts of that Machine." Bucky checked his rifle before shouldering it, "I got reset after that little debacle…never got to give you a proper thank you for that."

Quantum cringed, "Sorry…but in the long run it was necessary."

"Shut it Quantum," Axel placed a hand on his shoulder, "How long until you can take us there?"

With a sigh Quantum held up a finger, "As soon as another time quake is generated, it'll give me the exact frequency of the alts power. Also, I'm out of practice so I should probably send you one at a time…the alternative would be messy."

Raze stood up, "Well then I better go first." He dusted off his sleeves, "I can recon and make sure we aren't walking into some kind of trap."

Talia snorted, "Fine, but if you do something to mess up our present…" she indicated the swords on her back, "…even you wouldn't be able to piece yourself back together."

Raze backed up defensively, "Hey, I might be a bit immature, but I'm not an idiot."

"That's up for debate," Axel noticed a blip of the screen indicating another time quake was immanent, "Everyone get ready, its time."

-End Scene-


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Do Not Own anything, MARVEL owns it all.

A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this update. Chapter was written quite awhile back, but I had a cold that turned into a minor lung infection.

-Chapter 9-

* * *

(Manor grounds…)

Outside the manor was absolute chaos. Two teams appeared out of nowhere and broke into a seriously one-sided battle. The first group had consisted of four individuals wearing zero g suits with helmets that hid their faces. The second group was much larger and was being led by some very familiar figures.

The first familiar face was an older Forge, the grey at his temples was much closer to white and had spread to cover the entirety of the sides of his head. Steve Rogers was wearing a new uniform, one without a cowl and the normally white star on his chest was noticeably absent. Tony Stark's Iron Man suit was much sleeker and far more advanced compared to his normal one.

The other members of the group were doing an adequate job of trying to shield their identities. A girl wearing Thor's armor and carrying a replica of his hammer was keeping the fight contained with a barrier of lightning. The blue shapeshifter who'd been in the War Room was now flying about trying to knock the masked girl with pink wings out of the air. A blue skinned girl with a tail was crossing swords with a masked girl with an identical tail.

Separated from the main fighting area a large lupine form was fighting hand to hand against the only obvious male among the masked intruders. He had definite size over his opponent, but the masked man seemed confident in his stance.

As Xavier watched the battle he tried to reach into the minds of the combatants but found only walls. Their minds had all been secured against psychic intrusion. As the older Forge was knocked down by the last masked intruder's seismic powers he knew they'd need to end this quickly.

While the 'Thor Girl's' powers seemed to inhibit their interference, they seemed to forget whose home they were at. With a signal Storm rose into the air and redirected the girl's lightning against her. It didn't take long for the X-Men to bring the fight to an end.

It was Captain Rogers who signaled his team to stand down. A humbled looking Quantum appeared wearing manacles and a power dampener on his waist. The lupine man wearing the Avenger's A tossed the masked man to his group before transforming into a more human looking appearance.

Stark raised his gauntlet, "Definitely one of the originators of the time quakes…the other must be nearby."

Frowning Xavier looked to the Avengers, "What is the meaning of this?"

Rogers sighed before looking to Forge, the older looking mutant shook his head in defeat, "Sorry Professor, but we can't answer. We're here to end this incursion before it turns our point in time into cosmic dust."

The masked woman with a tail kept her focus on the lupine man as the one with seismic powers spoke up, "We're only here to retrieve fugitives from our Earth."

"So, you attack us?" Scott frowned, "And send a spy…what happened to the tech you were impersonating?"

Raze smirked, "Oh, that guy…technically at this point nothing. He's barely out of diapers in this time period."

"Raze, enough," the lupine man stepped forward, "Stark, they already recognize you and Cap," he glared at the shapeshifter, "Knowing Raze, he's already introduced himself in some moronic display of theatrics."

Ironman nodded, "Right, I'll handled negotiations…how about you and Nocturne handle her alt…the girl's eyes were about to pop when she spotted you."

"Hold that thought," Suddenly the lupine man transformed and dodged a bolt of familiar red energy, "Nocturne…some help if you would." He raised a fur covered hand to block a second bolt from the masked woman.

The blue woman who must have been Nocturne disappeared with a bamf before appearing behind the attacker and restrained her, "Wolfy, you better not do whatever your alt did to cause her to act like this."

"Hey, don't accuse me of something we know nothing about." He dusted off his hands as he reverted once more, "Speaking of what we don't know," he looked to the one with seismic powers, "Agent…why is she trying to hit me with hex bolts?"

The masked woman removed her mask to reveal an aged version of Daisy Johnson, she swallowed hard before answering, "Your brother can't absorb hex bolts…your fur is insolated against pretty much all forms of energy."

"So, she was checking my identity?" he frowned as he watched Nocturne place an inhibitor on the girl, "Not buying it…little bro can't do my trick. Plus, we're fraternal…we look nothing alike."

Raze chuckled, "Well aside from the hair you two look very similar…except when you get all forty feet tall and snarly."

"Thanks, Raze," the lupine man noticed their audience and froze, "shit…" he quickly turned to the masked intruders, "You idiots! Why did you strike on this side of the manor," he pointed to a row of windows on the ground floor, "Did you forget where most everyone is during situations like these?"

Everyone seemed to consider that a number of kids were watching from the windows. Before the time travelers could become concerned Xavier held up a hand, "We can modify their memories…as you are probably realizing we had done before."

Forge nodded before turning to his younger teammates, "I said Xavier filled us in on this happening. You didn't stop to wonder why we'd drag Stark and Rogers along."

Nocturne rubbed the back of her head, "Well…they are kind of Dire Wolf and my employers in a way."

"Employers?" Azazel had quickly realized who Nocturne was, "My granddaughter works for Stark? This travesty cannot be allowed."

The lupine man, who was obviously Dire Wolf chuckled, "Well, actually I work for Stark…Stark Security Specialists to be exact. Believe it or not hero work doesn't really pay the bills."

Rahne realized who Dire Wolf was before the fight was even over, "You don't live in the manor?"

Wincing at the question Dire Wolf avoided eye contact, "I needed some space after a rather long series of bad decisions by a myriad of different people. You'll understand in a few years."

Rogers was helping the stunned Thor to her feet, "Nocturne and Dire Wolf have been with the Avengers for a couple years in our time. Don't worry, we've kept them out of too much trouble."

Nocturne crossed her arms, "Are you calling losing Dire Wolf in the multiverse as keeping him out of trouble?"

"Hey, Spoilers," Raze was waving his hands in front of his fellow blue mutant's face to silence her.

Moments later and a flash of light the four being held in the sublevels appeared, Kelly froze at seeing Dire Wolf, but Kaine's reactions was more dramatic as he fell flat on his back.

Daken chuckled as he knelt next to his teammate, "Yeah, if I saw one of my dead brothers standing there I probably faint too…though I'd make it look cool."

The Grey frowned, "That is not the Axel from our world…nor is he from this time…he is a future incarnation? How? Quantum prevented time travel to this place and time."

The future Quantum cleared his throat, "That would be my doing."

* * *

(Later…)

The Ward frowned as he awoke to Kelly checking his injuries. They were alone in a room with a bald-headed older man with blue lines on his face forming an hourglass shape. The older man chuckled as the Ward scrutinized him.

The Ward looked to Kelly, "He should not be here? He is not supposed to know of our actions on this world."

"Kind of hard to hide from him since we use his powers, and it is his universe." Kelly looked over her shoulder, "He's not as arrogant as our Quantum was."

"Oh, my current self is quite arrogant, believing only he can prevent the horrors that are to come. Too arrogant in fact to see what has been right in front of him this whole time." Quantum frowned, "I must say I am surprised I never noticed you before the quakes."

"Time quakes?" Kelly frowned, "We have been careful not to destabilize this world's future to the point of being noticed."

Quantum tilted his head, "You are playing god with the lives of people you only assume to know. We are not the same people, we share only a passing resemblance, our lives have gone quite differently." His eyes hardened, "Ask that remnant of my alt in your head…what did he do after dumping Rahne five-thousand years into the past…when he left her with father."

Ward sat up and grasped Kelly's arm, "No need…" he glared at Quantum, "He jumped ahead to when his brothers and sister were conceived and returned her to the present."

Quantum frowned, "And you know this how?"

Ward snarled, "While our Axel searched for his mother…he wasn't alone. My team…SHIELD…we were always at his back. Your alt interfered with us, that is why we couldn't reach the battle in time. We were the closest, we made it into the machine, but it was already too late."

"Interesting," Quantum scrutinized them both before rubbing his chin, "My alt must have foreseen the outcome of the day. He wished you to know his crimes, we were more alike than I assumed." Quantum sighed, "Your meddling in this world will not end today. I know this well, but you must no longer linger about this place. Your actions destabilized our current timeline. Our arrival has righted things to a degree."

Kelly nodded, "I'm sorry…Kaine saw his sister the other day, and he grew…melancholy. We thought we could enter and be gone before we were noticed. Aida awoke while we were in her room, and Ward locked down this point in time before we could escape."

Ward shook his head, "No…I didn't." his eyes widened in his pale face, "I have not gained enough control to have done so. I merely spotted your teams presence here and brought my team to this point in time."

Quantum chuckled, "Ah, the complexities of my powers…you haven't learned to utilize that particular skill yet. When you do you will create the lock in the past to ensure these events come to pass. I can assist you in learning how."

* * *

(Elsewhere…)

Rahne watched as the two future versions of her sons sat on opposite fallen logs, not too far away Kurt and Azazel were handling the two versions of Talia. She noticed Dire Wolf tense first as the less stable Talia attempted to throw a hex bolt in their direction, but her alt had reactivated the dampener before she could release it.

Dire Wolf sighed, "What the hell did you do to her?"

Kaine cringed, "Sort of…killed you."

"Ah, the blast you through when dad blindsided me." Dire Wolf spoke like it was old news that was of little concern, "Guess your aim was a little better than the version in this universe. My brother only clipped me with his blast. Most the energy struck a control panel, the surge freed Aida and released the restraints holding mom."

Kaine crossed his arms, "I'd say your version had better aim…so you stopped the Machine?"

"Sort of," Dire Wolf shook his head, "The Machine escaped that battle with heavy damage. We tracked it down before it could become fully functional. Somehow, we got it moved into a pocket universe, surprising your group didn't encounter it while traversing the multiverse."

Kaine shook his head, "We've been on this Earth since around the time of father's first rise. We had to travel to a point in time before your Quantum began locking points in time."

"That's how you escaped his notice," Dire Wolf looked to Rahne, "Don't worry about the whole getting lost in the multiverse thing," he smiled, "I survived with little trouble."

Rahne frowned, "How'd you get lost in the first place?"

Dire Wolf rubbed the back of his head, "Long story short, we went to save a very different universe from dad's idiocy, when we returned I chose to remain behind to protect someone, and I had to take the long way home."

"That sounds like something my son would do," They all turned to see a massive man pass through a few trees to enter the clearing, "Grim Fang, what has happened."

Kaine swallowed, "Father?" He stood up, "Sorry, we were discovered…their Quantum brought a team from their future."

"I'm aware," Apocalypse transformed into his suit less appearance, "I had to find a later version of Kelly to send me back to this point."

Rahne tensed as did Kurt and Azazel, but the hostile reaction of the alt Talia was the most overt. Dire Wolf frowned, "Been awhile, not father."

Apocalypse smirked, "Yes, in fact I have just come from our meeting at the facility. A bit of my own sentimentality leaking through. I am surprised you remember, you were quite good at burning out memories you didn't wish to have."

"Memories are never truly gone," Dire Wolf tapped his skull, "Jean and Emma had to piece my mind back together once. Selene twisted me into a puppet for the Hellfire Club and tried to use me as a weapon."

Nocturne appeared at his side, "I get real tire of people trying to use us for their own gain."

Azazel frowned, "We mutants have been used as weapons since our very beginnings."

Rahne had moved unconsciously towards Dire Wolf, but had kept an eye on the alt Apocalypse, "We got the living proof right here."

The alt Nocturne stomped towards him, "You are under arrest. You sick, genocidal bastard."

Nur quirked an eyebrow, "You are quite far out of your jurisdiction child, not to mention slightly outnumbered and from the object on your belt you lack the power to apprehend my son let alone myself."

Talia snapped, "What do you expect here? That this world will welcome you because you stop that damn Machine you built on our world. That you somehow stop your alt son from murdering his brother and sister."

Nur huffed, "I have no effect on those events girl. Ask these future versions, ask them how Axel still stands before us, older than the one we lost."

Reluctantly Talia glances to her alt, the girl bows her head, "We aren't really sure…our Kaine never said why he missed Axel, and he's not really able to answer questions now."

Kaine frowned, "My alt dies?"

"No," Dire Wolf growled but said no more.

* * *

(Later…)

Forge looked between the alt Daisy Johnson and alt Nur, "So we'll give Nur's team a few minutes head start before letting Johnson's team go."

"No need," he frowned at Daisy, "We'll return to our universe for now…I need to get Talia the help she needs. Also, I need to let my superiors know what you told me." She looked to Nur, "Don't think this means we're letting you go."

Apocalypse shook his head, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Quantum stepped forward, "After your groups have left we should be able to return to our time unhindered. I will utilize my power to ensure those already affected by it do not remember these events. The Professor and the other telepaths will handle everyone else as well as each other."

With consenting nods, the plan was put into motion.

* * *

(Two day later…Xavier's study…)

Xavier watched from the window as the youngest kids at the manor played, free of worry and safe from the hate that lurked just beyond the iron and mortar surrounding them. He spotted Julian retelling a story from history for the younger kids.

Axel and the gruesome twosome were not far away. While the memories were blocked and scrambled some lingering impression had been left. Axel was attempting to exceed his limits in expanding his physical form. Jubilee and Paige were nearby monitoring the trio after Axel pulled half a dozen muscles and tore two ligaments trying the same stunt the day before.

"A penny for your thoughts brother?" Xavier had already sensed her arrival, though she'd been guarding her thoughts more than usual.

He turned as Raven came to stand next to him, "I assume Azazel helped you slip past our security measures."

"Yes, but you know I could easily get by on my own," Raven's gaze focused on the group of young mutants, "Talia seems happier than the last time I saw her."

"She was two and had no playmates her own age…at least any that were mutants." Xavier sighed, "It is a rarity for the X gene to manifest at such a young age."

Mystique smirked, "Less and less of a rarity it seems. Am I to understand Kurt correctly, you are extending Azazel's sanctuary status to Erik and me?"

Charles nodded, "For tomorrow at least. We have extended an invitation to Wanda as well, we have yet to hear a response. She hasn't responded to any invitation we've sent the last four years."

"Has anyone seen her since she moved into Strange's place?" Raven moved to examine the papers on Charles' desk, "You said you offered her assistance whenever she asked."

"She hasn't asked," Xavier turned to his adopted sister, "Strange hasn't revealed much on her condition, only that she requires solitude to settle her mind and reign in her powers. The Sanctum Sanctorum is not easily breached, even by telepathy."

Raven began leafing through several sheets on the desk, "Damn Charles, your desk is always such a mess…these essays are from last term."

Xavier shrugged, "It's not like I have to actually read them."

* * *

-To Be Continued-


End file.
